The Ice And Fairy Princess
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni
Summary: Tifa has always been known as the Ice Princess for her ungodly beauty and for being "unapproachable". Aerith is the complete opposite, known for being kind and "fairylike" in appearance and nature. What ensues when they meet for the first time?
1. A Pleasant Encounter

Hello this is my first _Yuri_ fanfic so read at your own risk. If you do not know what the meaning of Japanese word Yuri is: Yuri is a female love mata wa Shoujou-ai. This is an Aerith and Tifa pairing so enjoy if you like this coupling as much as I do. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this fanfic; I am merely using the characters from Final Fantasy VII. S.E.I. is the proper owners of the characters and storyline for the game.

Chapter 1: A Pleasant Encounter

Prologue: At Shinsei Gakuen there are the two most noted princesses of the school. They are known as the Ice Princess and the Fairy Princess. They clash in so many ways but are admired equally nonetheless.

The Ice Princess was known for never showing any emotion whatsoever, even upon looking into her eyes you could see nothing but cold crimson eyes staring back at you. She had stunning eyes that many envied and no one dared ever bother her for fear of her. She was known throughout most of Japan as well as this city where she was born and resided known as Kinmachi. The name meaning the "gold town" was known as such not only because it is the city the famous Golden Saucer is located but also because it is known for being a prosperous city. She is known as the number one student to the world renowned martial artist Master Zangan. He is known throughout the world as the 2nd best martial artist, only second to Jet Li (had to add him, he is my favorite martial artist and I dream to someday be half as good as him). It was known that his two second best students Cloud and Vincent could not beat her together let alone going solo. Cloud was known for being a sturdier martial artist while Vincent was a much more graceful kind. Tifa was a combination of both and could easily beat them even on her worst day (if she ever has one that is). Her long black, silky hair reached the middle of her back and was the envy of every girl in school. Many could not resist her beauty; even girls found themselves falling for this inhumanly beautiful and strong girl. She was 5' 7" without her boots, but she wears them everyday so with that added her height is normally a little over 5' 8". She was normally seen in a black vest with a white t-shirt beneath that were both sleeveless as well as a black skirt that had an interesting design to it. It was part shorts part skirt. The back of it was knee length and the front looked more like shorts. And everything she wore was black including her gloves to finish her look. She had naturally pale skin. Surprisingly her skin was spotless despite the fact that she never wore any kind of make-up nor did she do anything for her face. She was a natural beauty.

Aerith was most opposite being known as the Fairy Princess, she was always warm and gentle, even mothering at times. She was known for her bright emerald eyes and soft lush brown hair. She was admired much more openly than Tifa only because she was so kind and caring she could never hurt anyone's feelings. Her bubbly personality won her the admiration and love of many from both genders. She was a very understanding girl and was even gentler with other people's feelings towards her but no one had ever been able to catch this fairy's eye. She was known as the Fairy Princess due to her kind disposition as well as her emerald eyes reminding many of a forest fit for fairies to roam freely. No one had it in their hearts to hate this sweet kind fairy. She was known for her affinity towards pink. If she didn't have her hair tied into pigtails with a pink ribbon she was always wearing some kind of pink dress, skirt, skirt, even bracelets and necklaces to ensure she had that color on her somewhere. She was never one for make-up either and she had beautiful tan skin, natural to her as well. She stood at 5' 4" and can be often seen with a gentle smile on her face.

This is where the story starts for these two. Their journey starts during their junior year in high school. This is the story of how they met, became unlikely friends, and discovered their true feelings for each other.

_Tifa's pov_

I awoke in my usual manner. My eyes just opened. Something felt different this morning but I decided to ignore this uneasy feeling and opted to get ready for school.

---------

Upon my arrival at school I noticed that despite the fact that I was wearing an outfit no less covered as the day before many eyes were still drawn to me. I was as per usual as readable as a stone and as cold and deadly as a winter blizzard.

As I walked through the halls with my bag case to my homeroom class I noticed that many eyes and stares had shifted to another approaching figure. I had assumed it was Cloud or Vincent or maybe both because they were popular amongst the female, and male I suspect, population in the school. I would not have turned to even glance at this figure had I not heard something that caught my attention. What _made_ today unusual were whispers about beautiful and kind emerald eyes … and the color pink.

Much to my dismay my body started turning before I could stop myself and I came face to face with a smiling brunette with greenest emerald eyes, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I had seen many things in my life but nothing had ever made me pause and forget to breath. I caught myself eyeing her up and down and then went back up to those mesmerizing orbs of green. She was wearing a pink skirt, a light blue t-shirt, a denim vest, and to top off her look she wore a pair of brown boots akin to the very ones I wore but for the color.

Even though I desperately wanted to turn around and run away from her, to escape the spell she had put on me, and never turn back, I didn't. My body wouldn't move but of its own accord my lips spoke words I had no intention of uttering in the first place. "Good morning." She smiled an even more dazzling smile at my greeting and responded with her own.

"A good morning to you too, my name is Aerith Gainsborough. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what your name is …?" She asked me ever so politely. I looked at her for a few more seconds before I, again answered against my own will.

"I'm Lockhart. Tifa Lockhart. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Gainsborough." I looked at her surprised expression, confused but as quickly as her surprise come it disappeared and was replaced by a little laugh. Her face was akin to that of an angel, her laughter a flute. I could not help but give her a small smile myself at hearing such beautiful music. She smiled back even more brilliantly at me.

"Ms. Lockhart there is no need for you to be so formal with me," She hesitated for but a moment before she spoke again, her ever present smile was a pleasant one I had to admit, "if you call me Aerith than I shall address you as Tifa. Is that a fair exchange _Ms_. Lockhart?" She said in a teasing manor emphasizing the Ms. as if she wanted me to agree with her that much more.

I could not help but smirk in response to her unexpected cheeky behavior. "I suppose it is all right with me. It doesn't matter to me either way. You may address me in whatever manner you wish to _Aerith_." I responded, making sure this time I made her the receiver of my cheeky teasing. At first she was silent, it seemed to me she was trying to suppress something, laughter I think, and in a moment I heard a little giggle which then turned into a full blown out laughter. It was a wondrous sound for me to behold. I was quite sure now that **no one** had ever captured my attention and peak my interest as much as she had within these few minutes of our conversing. I knew not what had come over me, just that it was a pleasant encounter.

"Well then _Tiff_, I suppose if you are all right with it so am I." That mischievous glint had reappeared in her eye again. "Well, I suppose we should get to our homerooms soon." And with that she walked past me her shoulder rubbing against mine ever so softly and whether she had done that on purpose or not I will never know. I soon turned around and followed her in step as well. It was then, when I turned, that I realized many people had been watching our little encounter with great interest. I hadn't even realized they were there to begin with. _She is_ _odd, very odd indeed. No, odd isn't the right word. Hmmm … a better word would be intriguing. I could say different maybe, but not odd. It seems she has caught my attention. It's never a good thing when something _(or rather someone)_ has caught my attention. I will stop at nothing to try to figure these things out. In this case I will stop at nothing to figure her out. I decided I would talk to her later during our hour lunch break. It seems she is in the same homeroom so we would be in the same class for eight hours. This … could be interesting._

Four hours passed and it was finally lunchtime. I had from 12:10 until 1:00 to eat lunch but I wanted to eat somewhere away from prying eyes, so I looked around the school a bit when I stumbled onto a path hidden by tree bushes. I followed through until I found a flowerbed and I found that I wasn't alone. Aerith was sitting in the middle of this flowerbed with her bentou on her lap and eating as she looked at the flowers. _She's so … beautiful. And it seems she hasn't even noticed me yet_, I thought with a smirk at what I was about to do. I walked to the side and did a little flip to close the distance between us and landed silently three inches away from her. I put one hand on either side of her and covered her eyes. Startled she tried to turn her gaze towards me but my hands followed her head, obstructing her view. I said, my lips a few centimeters from her ear, my hot breath flowed out and I saw visibly shiver with each breath, "Guess who it is and you'll get a reward, Aerith." Her shoulders shook a bit, and she took a trembling breath before answering.

"What if I don't want to guess who it is … Ms. Lockhart," I pulled my hands away and she turned to look at me with an amused face. "I could tell very easily it was you. Do you want to know how?" at a shake of my head she continued "I knew it was you because of two reasons. One; no one else would ever do that to me because no one is bold enough." I had to smirk at that one because it is true. "And the second is the way you kept staring at me when you thought I wasn't looking. I could see you look in my direction when you thought I was busy copying notes Tiff." I could hear the teasing lilt in her tone and I could feel my cheeks warming quite a bit at her remark. Her teasing and amused smile grew wider at seeing my slightly pink cheeks. "You know Tiff … you look so cute when you blush," which got me an even pinker shade.

" …. I … I'm not … cute A Aerith," I cursed myself for stumbling the way I did and I noticed her smile softening into something, but I couldn't recognize the emotion in that smile. "I … no one has ever described me as … cute, you know, Aerith?" She nodded her head and spoke in a shy voice.

"How could I **not** know," she looked up at me and continued at my nod "The only people you supposedly talk to during school is Cloud and Vincent … and their boys so they wouldn't say to your face that you're cute even if they think so … and you never show any emotions or talk to anyone either than those two, do you?" She asked her face a kind one. She had stopped smiling and became serious as she spoke. I believed she was right about that. It wasn't because I was anti-social or anything but rather because no one approached me mostly, I believe, because of my reputation as Master Zangan's best student and I had been since I had started training at age 7. Cloud and Vincent joined in order 2 and 3 years later among other students. I didn't know why, could not understand why I told her.

"You know Aerith … it's not because I don't want to talk to other people … it's just … no one approaches me so I … tend to be seen as "unapproachable" and cold." The expression on her face was so sympathetic and I was surprised to say the least when I felt her arms wrap around me. I looked down to see she had gotten up to hug me. I hesitantly returned the embrace. I felt myself smile as well. "You know we probably only have about another 35 – 40 minutes to eat lunch … so I think you should finish now. I need to get started on mine, too." I smiled at her confused expression seeing as she hadn't seen me bring any sort of lunch with me. I quickly pulled it out of her hug, much to her disappointment it seems, and jumped back to where I originally was to pick up my own bentou. Realization dawned on her features like sunlight reaching the innermost center of a forest.

"When did you … get here anyways? I didn't hear you coming and how did you find me here?" She looked a bit perplexed but was still smiling despite it.

"I just found you." I smiled secretively at her. She just took my answer as it was and smiled back. We then ate in companionable silence and asked each other a few questions here and there. When we had finished our lunches 15 minutes later we put the lids back on our bentou and put them to the side. I looked at her and she looked back. We looked at each other for a few moments longer before I decided to break the silence. "Aerith," she smiled and nodded to let me know I had her full attention, "do you … do you know what they call me … or um … what they refer to me as? Here at school I mean." She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering me.

"I think," she paused, "I think that … the students here refer to you as … the Ice Princess." One look at my expression and she quickly explained "It's not because they think you are mean and cold. It's … it's because you are so … beautiful and as you said "unapproachable" that you are referred to as such. It seems too many revere you, admire and look at you and think of you as a sort of "unapproachable goddess" that no one _knows_ how to approach you." She smiled, satisfied with her answer. When I didn't answer immediately she lightly tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at her in response.

"I see," was all I said for a moment before continuing, "and what is your opinion of me then? What do you think? What do you see?" I asked. She smiled again, god was it breathtaking, I swear if she continues to smile at me like that I might die from forgetting to breath, and answered in truthful and serious tone of voice.

"I see a girl, a 17 year old girl, a normal teenager, a girl just like any other in our school, albeit a very beautiful one that many envy. I see someone who is very strong, cute, and has pride in what she is. I see a person loyal to those who deserve her friendship and kindness. Most of all I see a girl I would like very much to be friends with." She smiled again when she had finished. I smiled back. I felt myself blush a bit at the part where she had called me "cute" and turned my head away for a moment when I felt tears brimming in my eyes. When I felt calm again I turned back to look at her to see concern in her eyes. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you in some way with what I said," she looked pained almost seeing me almost cry. I shook my head at her quickly and smiled, not trusting myself to speak at the moment. She gave me a smile back tentatively.

"I … I was just so … happy because of what you said that I felt like crying from happiness." I looked at her expression again and it had immediately turned into a very happy and cheerful expression.

After school was done with I waited at the school's gate for her, smiling when I saw her, I walked to her and we walked home together. I walked her to her house, which I had never known was just a few blocks away from my own home. It seemed that we were more or less neighbors except that we had never seen each other because her house was located behind my house on the street before my own, so we had never bumped into each other, adding to that we left at different times to go to school. We had planned the time for us to leave school now so that we could walk with each other and talk before we got to school and after during homeroom and lunch periods. I could see this was the beginning of something more for me, but I didn't know what.

I'm not going to bother to ask for reviews because, well if you want to then you can but other than that I'm not going to beg for any and I can't make people do that so, do what you will.

-Himemiya, Hikaru


	2. An Interesting Proposition

Here's the second chapter to my story then.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story belong to S.E.I. from Final Fantasy VII.

Chapter Two: An Interesting Proposition

_Tifa's P.O.V._

This morning was the same as any other for me except there was a difference in how I got ready for school. Though I hadn't changed my routine in any way there was a bounce in my step. There was nothing I did differently than I did any other morning, what made today different as well as the past two weeks was I had something to look forward to, someone to look forward to seeing now every morning. I had a friend I could talk to and someone to keep me company during the school hours, where I had been alone in the dark I now could see light, hope in this friendship. Aerith had changed much about me. Not only did I smile more often, but I was I was also very much happy where I had been lonely. She gave me something I hadn't had in so long. Even at school people had started seeing me in a different light, they no longer saw someone who was a goddess and "unapproachable and cold". More people saw me and talked to me. No one tried to approach me with a confession or anything of the sort but I could tell people saw me as a warmer person.

"Tiff, over here! Hey Tiff!" She flashed me a brilliant smile. "So how are you this fine sunny morning Tiff?" She looked at me expectantly and smiled even more brightly when I smiled back before responding to her question.

"I'm doing good Aerith." I had a small smile tugging at my lips when I saw her beaming at me. "Hey um … Aerith?"

"Yes. What is it Tiff?" I looked at her feeling a bit nervous for god knows why. _I didn't understand my nervousness at all. I mean … we are friends right? We are nothing more than good friends._ At least that was what I kept telling myself. "Nothing too serious I hope." She added at my nervousness and perhaps apprehension, she tried to calm me by placing a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"No, it's nothing … too serious. I just wanted … I just wanted to ask you if … if it's ok if we … um take a walk in the park later this evening?" I looked at her making puppy dog eyes without realizing it.

"How can I refuse with that face Tiff?" She playfully pinched my cheek and said "What a cute little puppy!!" She laughed at my pouting lips in response to being called a puppy.

"I am **not** a puppy!" I said defensively much to her amusement. I pouted again and said "I'm not **cute** either Aerith! I'm a fighter for crying out loud!" I feigned my disapproval and anger so well for a second she was taken aback and before she could apologize profusely like I knew she would I cracked and smiled at her. "You didn't really think I was angry at you did you?!" I looked at her incredulously that she really did believe me and the sheepish smile and her bright red blush. I found it so endearing when she blushed at me like that. "You're so silly you know that Aerith? I thought you knew me better than that by now." She blushed even redder at my comment. I laughed at her and she tried to glare at me with a serious face but failed horribly. "You know what though?" I asked her and continued at a shake of her head. "You know me better than Vincent and Cloud do. That's saying something seeing as I've known them for … how long ago was it now? Hmm … it's been 7 and 8 years now. Yes that's right. They joined one year within each other, Cloud being the first." She smiled at that.

"Well that's good to hear. Do you know why? It's good to hear because that means I can blackmail you! Ha you know I figured out a while ago that you like cute things and instruments. I'm not sure which one but … it sounds beautiful when I can hear faint music coming from your house. It sounds like a heart wrenching song though … the way you play it so slowly I can almost smell the tears … feel the sorrow … and see the memories of a love forever gone." She looked dazed for a moment. Then the bell rang for class so we went to our respective seats.

Then evening came. I went to pick Aerith up at 6:00 sharp. I smiled when I saw Aerith's mother answer the door. "Good evening Mrs. Gainsborough. Is Aerith ready yet for our evening walk in the park?" I asked as politely as I could.

Aerith's mother smiled back at me before she replied "Aerith is just about done but I'll call her now to tell her that you arrived." I smiled and nodded my thanks. Within one minute of her mother calling up the stairs I saw Aerith rushing down so fast she tripped, but before either her mother or Aerith could react Aerith had fallen into my arms before she fell down even two steps. Aerith looked at me in surprise and her mother's face was no different. They were frozen like that for a few seconds before Aerith blushed and thanked me, her mother doing the same only with a smile instead of a blush. "Now you two take care you hear?" Aerith and I nodded, but I noticed a mischievous glint in her mother's eyes I didn't quite trust. And I was right when she said before hugging Aerith "Now be careful Aerith. Remember to not run and trip and fall into Tifa's arms like a damsel in distress," her mother added in a teasing tone. Aerith's blushed returned tenfold.

"Mom, please I can take care of myself!" She looked distressed for sure so I decided to bail her out.

"Now then Mrs. Gainsborough I will be sure to keep Aerith out of trouble. We will be going now Mrs. Gainsborough and I will have her back promptly at 8:30 p.m. if that is all right with you." I said, and she nodded her consent, and left with Aerith in tow.

We arrived at the park within 15 minutes of walking and I felt something wrong. I peaked behind us when I turned to Aerith, appearing to be talking to her. I saw figures in the corner of my eyes among the shadows of the trees in the forest nearby. "Aerith … please don't panic, but … there are some figures, men I believe, following us. I can handle this so just walk normally ok? I want you to walk a little ahead of me, but not obvious enough for them to tell what we are doing ok?" I said as calmly as I could. At a nod of her head we started walking again and I heard them. I could count up to at least three other sets of shoes shuffling around behind us. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard a fourth set and then I pushed Aerith ahead of me to her surprise and I yelled "Run! Now! Hurry, I'll hold them off!" Without turning around to wait for a response I faced them.

"So there were four of you low lives. What do you think you are doing anyways following young and innocent girls? You will never prey on another girl ever again when I'm done with you four." I said smirking at them when they started laughing at me for putting up a "brave front".

"And who do ya think you are li'l girl? What can a li'l girl like you do against all four of us?" The leader smirked and my smirk only widened into a grin at their confidence.

"It seems you can't recognize my face but you do _know_ who Master Zangan's number one pupil is right? Tifa Lockhart? Yeah that girl is me. And I'm not sure if you are aware of this but even Master Zangan's two second best students Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine cannot defeat me even with their combined effort." The leader looked a little surprised but the smirk came back in place in an instant.

"Look at that she thinks she can trick ----" He never got to finish when I jumped into the air and did a flip so that my boots connected with his and before any of his lackeys could react I kicked the lackey next to him and punched the other two before I jumped back to the spot I was at earlier.

"You … you're going to regret that you little bitch!" He yelled, getting up on his feet again he charged mindlessly at me and I easily caught his fist before he even reached me and twisted his arm around and threw him to where the three lackeys stood motionless. "What do you three worthless goons think you're doing?! Get her!" He yelled. It seemed that woke them out of their trance and they came at me as clumsily as he did. I easily caught two fists coming at me and kicked out at the one in the middle knocking the air from his lungs.

"Did you honestly think you keep beat me let alone keep up with me?" I asked incredulously. The leader smirked at me and told the three to come at me again. I dealt with them easily when I saw a glint and looked to see him throw a knife a foot away from me. I realized immediately that he was aiming at Aerith and I realized I had no choice but to jump in front of the knife to protect her. I heard a scream and realized it wasn't me. I looked down at the leader with an emotionless expression and took the knife's hilt out of my shoulder, where it had landed. He looked at me and for once throughout this encounter he had finally looked scared for his life. He scrambled to his feet and the others followed suit. Before he could even take two steps I threw the knife so that it caught the edge of his pants and pinned his right foot to the ground, tripping him in the process. He quickly grabbed the knife and continued to run for his life. When they had started their run Aerith came to my side and then stood in front of me. Feeling my strength drain from my body I sagged forward into her arms.

"Tifa?" Her voice shook and I felt something warm falling on me that wasn't my blood. "Tifa … why … why did you do that, Tifa?!" She said looking at me incredulously and her voice shook and cracked when she said my name at the end. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I … I couldn't break my promise … I had to protect you Aerith." I said. That seemed to spur her on instead of comfort her.

"But Tifa … you got hurt … protecting me!" She yelled. "If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't ----" I placed a trembling finger against her lips and shook my head. She stopped and waited for me to speak, nodding at me.

"Aerith, please listen to me," she nodded her head and I continued "If you were in my position and I were in yours, would you let me blame myself for your injury caused by protecting me?" She looked surprised by my words for a moment before she shook her head and waited for me to continue. "So accept that I was injured in the process of protecting you. If I hadn't taken this knife it would've headed here," I said pointing at her chest in emphasis. She nodded again.

"Tifa … if anything could I … take you to the hospital? Only so they can check up on you and see how bad the damage to your shoulder is?" She asked, looking at me, her eyes begging me to comply with her request. I opened my mouth to protest when I saw the guilt in her eyes and I closed it again. I didn't want to refuse her request but I didn't want to go to the hospital either. "Tifa, please go, for me? Would you at least get it treated if you don't want to get it looked at?" She implored. I couldn't refuse her any longer, because of her pleading and because of the pain in her voice. I nodded my head almost imperceptibly, and she smiled. "Thank you Tifa! Can you support yourself? Can you walk by yourself?" She asked worriedly, her concern showing through when she helped me stand up straight, I gritted my teeth, my mouth covered it but Aerith could tell that I was in pain when I stood up straight.

"I know I agreed to get treated but can we go back to my house first?" I asked and with a nod of her head we headed off in the direction of my house.

Upon arriving at my doorstep I struggled to get my keys from the pocket to my right with my left hand without disentangling myself from Aerith, and Aerith helped me without me needing to say anything. I smiled at her in gratitude and she smiled back at me sadly. When we got into my house she saw the grand piano by a window in my dining room and most prevalent was that it was empty of any person but the two of us. She looked at me in confusion and asked me hesitantly "Um … Tifa … where are your … parents? Don't you live with them?" I looked at her sadly and shook my head.

"My … parents died long ago." I said slowly, and continued "That was how I came to be Master Zangan's pupil 12 years ago." Aerith gasped and looked at me horrified with having brought up such a touchy topic. I shook my head at her and smiled again. "Even though I live alone … I feel even lonelier in a sea of people, surrounding me … enveloping me in even more sorrow and loneliness than being alone in an empty house. Do you understand why, Aerith?" At a shake of her head I continued, "The reason why is, when you are alone no one is there to remind you that you are alone … but when you are with other people you remember that you are lonely. You are reminded that you are truly alone and lonely when there are others there to remind you that. Do you understand what I'm saying, Aerith?" I said. I looked into her eyes again. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she responded.

"I do … understand what you mean Tifa. I really do. Even at school you probably felt that way … until you met me right?" She said looking at me with kindness and affection. I nodded and smiled in return, and she continued. "You probably so alone because no one would approach … talk to you … befriend you, like I did. Even Cloud and Vincent don't talk to you as much." She looked at me with an adoring expression and a sympathetic one. I smiled and motioned for her to help me to my kitchen where my first aid was located.

We sat in silence as she finished bandaging me up and firmly placing gauze on my wound. She could tell that, no matter how gentle she was with me, it hurt me even though I tried to hide my pain with closed eyes and gritted teeth. I wouldn't flinch or allow myself to cry out in pain no matter how it hurt. _It had to be my right shoulder of all things to get knifed._ I thought bitterly. When all was done, everything put away, Aerith sat there and gazed at me in silence. There was something in her eyes that looked different but I couldn't tell what. I decided I didn't dislike the look in her eyes but that I was just as to what it was I saw in her eyes. There seemed to be nervousness in them before she spoke.

"Um … Tifa … I was wondering if um … it would be okay if I uh … stay here in your house … at least until your shoulder is completely healed." She looked at me perplexed for a moment before she rushed on. "If … if it's not okay with you then … um … would you stay at my house instead? I just don't want you to reopen such a large wound when you need to do things like cook … or … um lifting heavy things with you shoulder being injured and all! And if you need someone to … um … feed you … I'll do that too!" She looked at me with determination as she said it. "Please?" She added in a begging tone.

I smiled as I spoke "You know there is no need for you to be so formal right? And why would I refuse such a kind and humble request from you?" She smiled back at me in response to my words. Her emerald eyes glowed in the light of my kitchen. "And you pick … whether you want to stay at my house … or whether you would rather me stay at your house." I looked at her again as I spoke to see her face and reaction to my words. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then a bright smile broke onto her face.

"I think I would like to stay at your house Tifa," she said smiling brightly enough to compete with the sun, and continued after a pause "it would be like a sleep over don't you think Tifa?" She said excitedly and smiled and became even more excited when I nodded. I smiled back and became excited myself. Her smiles and happy disposition was becoming contagious.

I thanked Aerith's mother when she had given Aerith permission to stay at my house. She had been shocked to see me in the state I was. I had to lean on Aerith a bit to support myself enough to walk but not too much. She had cried when Aerith had reiterated what had taken place in the park and she thanked me profusely and sincerely when I told her that it was no problem. I smiled at her sincerity and told her that it was quite all right, that I didn't mind getting hurt if it meant I had protected Aerith from a possibly worse pain than I had endured taking that knife for, that I was just happy I made it in time. And when Aerith came down with her schoolbag and a small suitcase with her "essentials" her mother nodded and led us to the door, but not before I tried to take the suitcase from Aerith to carry it for her. Both her mother and she herself had yelled at me "No!" in unison when I had tried to reach for it. I sighed and let it go.

When we had reached my house for a second time Aerith put her things down to get my keys from her pocket, which I had insisted she keep so that we could get in and out without too much trouble later on. When we got into the house it was still a little early to go to bed just yet so I led Aerith up to the room across from mine so that she could unpack what she needed into the room.

Once she had finished unpacking it was just a few minutes before 8:00 p.m. so I asked her to come to my room and talk. We talked about many things in my room. I had to sit on my bed since lying down on my arms wasn't an option. Aerith had insisted that I lie down properly on the bed, but she eventually relented and allowed me to sit instead.

"You know Tifa? I think I could get used to this." She said when we had fallen into a comfortable silence. I smiled at this and nodded my head in agreement … but then she did something unexpected. She had been sitting next to me and she suddenly pulled me into a hug, shocked I didn't do anything at first but I reciprocated once I had my bearings again and she patted my head, which was leaning on her shoulder the way she had been pulled into the hug. And I found myself sitting on my bed stunned again as she kissed my forehead good night.

"If you need anything Tifa, don't hesitate to call me all right?" She said as she left the room, feeling disappointment filled from the loss of laying my head on her shoulder I nodded and tried to lie down carefully and winced and I drew a sharp intake of breathe in accidentally putting too much pressure on my still tender injury. Aerith came back to me in heartbeat since she had yet to reach the doorway she had heard me. And there she was at my side kneeling down to look at me concern etched in her features as she looked at me and gingerly pushed back my vest a little to look at the gauze and bandages to make sure I hadn't reopened the wound. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and then she looked at me apprehensively.

" … Tifa … is it okay if I … sleep here with you?" She said hesitantly and then she shook her head and said hurriedly "Never mind that would be asking too much of you. This is your house after all." She had stood as she said it ready to leave until my hand shot out of its own accord and she looked back at me surprised.

"Please … please stay with me, Aerith." I said, and it wasn't a question, it was a request and it seemed one she was all too willing to comply with. She smiled and nodded her answer to my request.

And that is how she came to stay at my house for the next few weeks. Not that I minded at all anyways.

Well there's chapter two of my story. Hopefully I get more readers interested in my story ne? Well chapter three will be up once I get some new ideas. I wonder if I should include other characters in the story rather keep it revolved around Tifa and Aerith's interaction with each other. If anyone wants, I will include more scenes at school involving other characters and just say the word and I'll try my best with that, until chapter three. Mata ne mina san?


	3. Song of Lament

Here's the third chapter to my story. Thank you for the reviews ChronoStar-san!!^^ And as requested this chapter will be Aerith's pov and I had been planning on doing so this chapter anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from Final Fantasy VII the company S.E.I. does.

Chapter 3: Song of Lament

Aerith's pov.

I woke up and felt so warm, like I was in an embrace. I woke to a pleasant heat emanating from the figure sleeping next to me with an arm wrapped around me and a hand placed on my waist. I smiled and looked at Tifa who was still sleeping so peacefully. She looked so beautiful the way her pale skin reflected sunlight streaming into the room through blinds on her windows. I thought I heard her say something in her sleep and strained to hear it "… fine … no more … Aerith … stop … calling me that Aerith … I'm … not … cute." I couldn't help but stifle a giggle because she _was_ cute beyond words. A thought occurred to me. I was going to play with Tifa a little bit before getting up for school and waking her up. _This is going to be so much fun_ I thought wickedly.

"Tifa … Tifa … why can't I tell you that you are cute?" I whispered in her ear. I had to lift my face up since she was facing me. I leaned up again to whisper in her ear. "You are _so_ cute when you blush like that you know Tifa! You look too adorable when you blush and you try to hide your face!" I whispered in her ear again and I heard Tifa groan a bit and mumble something else I couldn't quite catch but it was either "that's not fair" or "I'm going to eat your hair" but I was sure it couldn't be the latter. So I poked Tifa's cheek to try to get her up and she instinctively brought her right arm to swat my hand away and groaned again, but this it was because her arm was hurting her and I instantly felt regret and guilt filling me. "Tifa … please wake up Tifa," I whispered and when no response came from her I placed a hand on her face and gently slapped it and she scrunched her face up a little bit but made no other move. I sighed when another thought occurred to me. It was going to be mean but I didn't know how else to wake her up. "Tifa! Help me! They're back again!" I spoke into her ear and her eyes immediately shot open to come face to face with mine and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack, only adding to my guilt from earlier. Her panicked face slowly turned into a frown as she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.

"Aerith," she started looking confused, most likely because of the guilt and regret she could see on my face. "What … do … you … think … you're doing?" She looked at me disapprovingly and continued. "I thought you were being attacked for god sake!" She took a sharp intake of breathe when I visibly cringed and placed the hand that had been on my waist on my left cheek instead and said softly and gently "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Aerith," she said and then sighed before continuing "you must have had a good reason for doing that." She paused to let me answer. I felt a small smile tug at my lips with the trust I heard in her voice and eyes as she said that.

"Well," I paused, hesitating for a moment, "you wouldn't wake up for school and I felt bad when I poked your cheek and you slapped my hand away from yours using your injured arm so I um … tried to slap you on the cheeks to wake you up and you still would not stir so I thought that you would wake up if you thought I was in danger." I said looking up into her eyes guiltily. I saw her eyes soften and she smiled a little at me to tell me that I had been forgiven and I smiled tentatively back.

"Oh Aerith," she rubbed my cheek with the palm of her hand as she spoke and smiled, "whatever am I going to do with you?" She asked me rhetorically. I smiled through the slight blush forming from feeling her hand rubbing my cheek ever so softly and gently before I answered her cheekily.

"Tifa," I smirked a bit and a playful look crossed my face, Tifa looked at me suspiciously before I continued looking at her face for her reaction, "I think you will … forgive me … and you will … allow me to get up to get ready for school." My smirk widened when she looked at me quizzically and I pointedly looked down. She followed my gaze and saw, to her horror, that her legs were entangled with mine and that her arm had a grip on me. She was holding me with an arm going around my back to rest on my side. She blushed furiously and slowly made an effort to disentangle our legs. When she had accomplished that she made no move to remove her arm from around me. I looked at her confusion written on my features, she smiled at me and a bit shyly I noted before she spoke in a soft whisper.

"Um Aerith," she paused to take a deep breath, "can I … can I stay like this for a little longer?" She looked at me with the most adorable expression I had seen on her face yet. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but not as shyly as she had before she asked me.

"Yes you may," I answered breathlessly. "Might I ask why though?" I said smiling at the adorable little blush that had started forming on her cheeks. I held back a giggle when she started shaking her head blushing harder. "You're _so cute_ Tifa!" I couldn't help but voice it. I smiled when her blush turned into an unhealthy shade of red at my comment.

"Aerith," she said shyly, "I'm **not** cute!" She said this defensively in response. "Anyways we … um … had better get ready for school." She said hastily but she was slow to pull her arm out from around me. She did so almost reluctantly. Her hand remained against my cheek still even after she had removed her arm from under me. I blushed realizing that she hadn't even noticed that her hand was still on my cheek and her gaze was boring into my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to drag my eyes away from that intense gaze that was crimson orbs. It seemed that she didn't want to either. Her face was very intent before she startled and realized that the reason I hadn't moved yet was because of her hand resting gently on my cheek. Her cheeks turned a light pink again and she slowly removed her hand, but before she could remove it my hand shot out to grab her hand and placed it back against my cheek. I hadn't realized what I was doing until it happened. Her cheeks became a darker pink but her gaze was back on my eyes before they trailed down a little to the hand on my cheek and then it moved to the left a little. I gasped as realization dawned on me what exactly it _was_ she was looking at so intently. I did something so unexpected Tifa gasped as she felt me burrow my face into her chest. I felt my cheeks become warm as I nuzzled into her chest. And then a loud ring sounded from somewhere in the room and part of a piano piece played after the initial ring. "I … um apologize about that Aerith." Tifa said looking at me sheepishly. "That's the ring tone for my alarm clock. It's set for 5:55 a.m. and you know that's actually an original by me. I recorded it as a song on a piano and then downloaded it onto my phone," she explained and I smiled at her "do you um … like it Aerith?" She asked me shyly. I swear she couldn't be any cuter than when she is shy.

"I love it … but it is very sad," I trailed off because I could have sworn I'd heard it somewhere before "I think I've heard it somewhere before … it sounds very familiar Tifa." I looked at her thoughtfully before I noticed the endearing little blush adorning her face and then it hit me like a ton of bricks "I heard it before because you were playing it before. I think you've played it many times have you not Tifa?" She nodded at me before I continued. "I think it is so beautiful the way you play it so slowly and softly and it is so very emotional. It reminds me of a song you would play at a funeral. A requiem seems to be going a bit far … but it isn't too far off either. The word I'm thinking about is lament … it sounds like a song of lament and mourning. Is it not?" I asked her she nodded again but her eyes looked like they were miles away.

"We should get ready for school now Aerith," she smiled at me and continued in a mischievous tone of voice, one uncannily similar to the one I had used earlier when I was teasing her "I would like to get ready for school now if you don't mind Aerith." She finished looking at the side of my cheek pointedly and she successfully got me to blush profusely and let go of her hand immediately and for a moment looked disappointed at the loss of contact but tenderly put her hand down. Remembering why I was in her house in the first place I quickly got up walked around to the other side of the bed and gently and tenderly put my hand under her head to help support her and put her in a sitting position. She didn't protest when I helped, which I found a bit odd the way she behaved last night it seems she doesn't like help, so her lack of protest confused me. She looked up at me and smiled again "Thank you Aerith," she said warmly and affectionately put her left hand on the arm helping her stay seated. She then looked embarrassed for a moment and then she looked at me again and looked down.

"What's up," I asked her seeing her hesitating in voicing her thoughts to me. What she wanted to ask became clear when she looked at her shoulder and then back down to her clothes again. "Oh … I see." I left it at that and silently moved my free hand towards the zipper to her vest just above her chest and below her neck maybe an inch or so. I could feel my face heat up and I could tell she was nervous too. I started to slowly bring my hand to unzip it completely. "Um … Tifa … do you … want to go pick out an outfit now?" I asked her and with a nod of her head I helped her up and went to her closet with her so she could pick out an outfit. I pulled the clothes she pointed at out for her and placed them on the bed and helped her undress and dress. By the time I was done I thought my face was a burning volcano about to explode. Her face, I noted, looked no less red or flustered than my own. It was only just ten after six when I finished dressing her and sat her down so I could dress myself. Much to my embarrassment, and oddly enough my pleasure, I brushed her teeth for her and I fed her the breakfast I made for the both of us and fed myself in between her bites. It seemed that by this point neither of us could be embarrassed anymore. Once we had finished eating and I had washed up all the dishes it was only just 6:40 and I went to grab our schoolbags and we left to walk to school. We talked the way we normally would, and much to my dismay Tifa demanded that I let her carry her own schoolbag and even worse I let her because she said that she still had a left arm to use.

When we arrived at school many students looked in our direction and upon seeing Tifa's condition all was silent on the school grounds. The usually stoic Cloud looked surprised and concerned and the even more stoic Vincent looked worried. They walked to where we stood and before they could ask questions I put a finger to my lips and motioned them to follow me. I led them to my secret flower garden and started to explain what happened to them. We sat in thoughtful silence for a little while before Cloud spoke up.

"Tifa are you all right now? Is it still really painful?" He looked at her with such concern and he spoke gently. Smiled and shook her head. I giggled at her and she scowled back at me and I playfully tried to slap her hand but she caught it and held it so I couldn't try to slap at her a second time and smiled at me triumphantly.

"Tifa doesn't want to admit it but she ---" Tifa quickly covered my mouth before I could continue and Cloud and Vincent smiled, amused by our playful banter. I stuck my tongue out, which was a mistake on my part because then I tasted her skin and it was something I would never forget, causing her to squeal and pull her hand back. I continued as if nothing had happened "is still in a lot of pain and needs me to coddle her." I said smiling at her pouting lips. I then decided that I was wrong about when she was cutest. She was at her most adorable when she blushed and was flustered _and_ when she pouted. I laughed at her which caused her to pout even more. "She doesn't like admitting that she's in pain because she's such a tough strong girl." She opened her mouth to retort when Vincent suddenly stood up and pointed to the school.

"We've got five minutes until we have to get to our homerooms for roll call," he explained calmly and then added mischievously "much as I enjoy watching you banter and scowl at each other we must get going." He smiled at seeing the both of us blush profusely and become tongue tied because of how flustered we were. Cloud wasn't helping the situation either by laughing and adding in on Vincent's teasing.

"Yeah," he paused to laugh at what he was about to say "I think the two _lovebirds_ ought to get going before they're late for class, don't you agree Vincent?" Vincent only nodded because he couldn't speak due to his fit of laughter seeing us become even more flustered.

"Hey Tifa what happened to you?" Asked another student in their class, his name is Miyamoto, Sato. "I can't believe someone was good enough to hurt you!" He said incredulously. Many students nodded their heads in agreement. Hasegawa sensei had asked Tifa about her injuries and she had said it was nothing serious and she looked at Tifa dubiously but let it drop and went on with the Ancient Literature class.

I sighed because Tifa was surrounded by many students _again_ asking her what had happened and if she was all right. She stared at many of them very annoyed and she got up and asked to be excused before walking over to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back apologetically. I mouthed "it's ok Tifa," and she shook her head.

It was now lunchtime and she was still being bombarded with questions even though she made it clear she did not wish to answer any of them any time soon. She sighed and smiled when she looked up to see me approach her desk. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to eat my lunch," she said as she stood up to walk over to me. We left the classroom full of stunned students and went to our usual place for lunch and found Cloud and Vincent already sitting there and eating their lunches. They smiled when they saw us coming. I inwardly cringed and could feel Tifa tense up at the smiling pair.

"If you don't mind Aerith, Tifa, we would like to eat here during lunchtime from now on," Cloud said looking up at us expectantly and continued on when we nodded for him to do so "the reason why we want to eat here is because … it's so peaceful and quiet here." He paused and Vincent spoke up.

"That and it's a good hiding spot, what with all those crazy fan girls and boys stalking us during lunch all of the time." Vincent said with a shake of his head his crimson eyes looking on with a disgusted face. Cloud only frowned at the thought. "You don't know how scary and creepy they are and the lengths they would go just to talk to us." He continued and both Cloud and Vincent shuddered visibly at what might be bad memories.

I cupped my hands around Tifa's ear and my mouth and whispered into her ear "What do you think Tifa? Should we let them stay? I think we should because I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let anyone else know about this place and we should help them out anyways right?" She nodded her agreement and I beamed at her.

"Are you two lovebirds whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears," Vincent said much to our dismay. I shook my head but he continued with the onslaught "you know Cloud maybe we should sit somewhere a little farther away so they can have their privacy, unless you want to tell me what you were whispering to each other instead?" Vincent smiled cruelly at the two of us. We were a blushing pair.

"Hmm, Vincent I don't know," Cloud started off thoughtfully "maybe we should leave them here to their own devices. I mean do you think you _really_ want to know what they were whispering into each other's ears'." He looked at us smiling and Vincent burst out laughing at our expense.

"You ha … know what ha ha … Cloud … I think ha ha … you're right about this one." Vincent said in between fits of laughter. "Well I think we should stop teasing them before they die of embarrassment Cloud." Vincent said still smiling. Cloud nodded and though he didn't smile there was amusement in his eyes.

As I fed Tifa her lunch I could hear a stifled laugh here and there but I was grateful that they had kept their word and didn't say anything to further embarrass us. They stopped laughing when Tifa demanded I stop and let her feed herself and before I could stop her she used her arm and tried to feed herself but ending up clutching at her arm painfully when she tried to reach for her fork and when she tried to raise her arm. She hissed at the pain shooting through her entire arm from such an action. They immediately looked guilty and regretful for forcing Tifa into such embarrassment to the point that she could not stand it anymore and cause her to feel more pain than necessary. When they opened their mouths to apologize Tifa immediately silenced them with her left hand.

The rest of the day went uneventful. As I walked Tifa home I realized something embarrassing and walked to her house with each step my face grew redder and redder. She seemed to notice that something was wrong but when asked I brushed it off as nothing. She looked unconvinced but let it go for the moment.

As we stepped into her house and put our shoes away at the entrance my anxiety grew worse but still I said nothing. Tifa then realized something as well. The realization that dawned on her face, made her face turn pink which quickly turned into red, changed within seconds and was replaced by anxiety and embarrassment. _Her face looks no less red and anxious than mine_ I mused.

She requested that I help her go to the piano before we did anything else. I asked if she was sure she could play it when her injury was still new and she waved it off as she started to play that song I had heard earlier in the morning. I stood there and listened as she played each note slowly and I felt tears stream down my cheeks as the song progressed. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. The words she sang as the song played brought tears to my eyes because of the meaning of each note she played corresponded so well with the words. I could hear the pain portrayed with each passing second. The song, she had told me before she started playing, was called "Kiss Shita Mama Sayonara" (which translated into English means "As We Kiss Goodbye".) And the words to the song she was this:

Blink. Smell it. And feel it. Open. Open your eyes. Just look at me now.

Boku no sekai no subete datta. (You were my whole world)

The other lost shoe, a small broken fingernail  
The spilled hot coffee and my stale dull tears too

Girl, tell me little lie  
Please, tell me little lie  
So that I can hear you  
But your hand softly slipped away ...

Lonely people  
Lonely people  
That's right ... building up that day, talking

Lonely people

Lonely people  
Crying ... crying ... simply crying ... left me no choice but I can't forget.

On this long road ... you are no longer here now  
As we kiss goodbye

Girl, tell me little lie  
Please, tell me little lie  
So that I can hear you  
Now the powder snow piles up, enveloping me

Lonely people  
Lonely people  
That's right ... building up that day, talking

Lonely people  
Lonely people  
Crying... crying ... simply crying ... left me no choice but I can't forget.

Memories blur,  
And the number of tears (my heart will dry)  
Cannot be counted, like the stars

Lonely people

Lonely people  
Crying ... crying ... simply crying ... left me no choice but I can't forget.

Lonely people  
Lonely people  
I know you will be in my heart eternally

Lonely people  
Lonely people  
I'm only crying, crying … simply crying ... as we kiss … goodbye

"Tifa … did you really write this when you were 7?" I asked her through the tears falling down my face. She stood up and walked to me and wiped away my still flowing tears. She wiped them away so gently I felt myself stop breathing and my eyes close, the tears stopped flowing and all I concentrated on was the feel of her hand against my cheek, touching them so gently and I opened my eyes again and I saw her nod her head ever so slightly. "It's … such a beautiful song Tifa. You are a magnificent pianist and your singing added to the pain in each note you played on the piano." I stopped again when my eyes met hers and I saw pain and sorrow in those crimson orbs I loved so much. There was something in those eyes that I couldn't recognize though, amidst the sorrow and pain there was one emotion I couldn't quite decipher.

"Thank you Aerith. I … I've never played this song for anyone else you know." She said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. I smiled knowing that I was the only person she had ever played this song for.

"Um … how do I … go about … taking a … um … bath Aerith?" She looked at me very self-conscious at the moment and I couldn't blame her. I looked at her for a moment and swallowed hard I could swear I felt my throat move visibly as I did so.

"Well … we … um … are both … girls … so it … um shouldn't … be too big of a hassle … if we … take a bath … um … together … right, Tifa?" I asked her and she could tell how nervous and uncomfortable I felt because she seemed as uncomfortable and nervous as I was. She nodded and I helped her to her room so she could get her necessities and I mine.

I felt myself swallow hard again when we got to the bathroom door. It seemed like such a small room now that the two of us were in it and getting ready to take a bath. Time seemed to slow down as I unzipped Tifa's vest. It seemed to take me even longer to undress her now than it did for me to undress and dress her the way I had this morning. When I took her shirt off I felt myself take a sharp intake of breathe, fortunately Tifa was too distracted by my fingers slipping the shirt gently off of her right shoulder to hear me. I then took off her shorts/skirt combination and forgot to breathe at the sight before me. She was magnificently pale and her skin was even smoother than silk under my fingers. I took off those leather gloves she was so fond of and I noticed her shiver when my fingers brushed past her knuckles in the process. I did the same with her other gloved hand and it sounded so sensual and alluring when I heard a gasp and felt her shiver under my touch. Now was the hard part … now I had to take off her lacy black bra and her panties just as lacy as the bra and just as black too.

I focused on her eyes as I undid the clasp holding her bra but I knew that I had to look at her now to take it off without hurting her and I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of her braless. I heard her take a sharp intake of breathe when my hands slid down to take her panties off, finally stripping her of her last article of clothing. _What is wrong with me? I've only known Tifa for three weeks and now I'm acting so odd and thinking such strange thoughts. I mean … she is my friend right? Then why am I having such a difficult time undressing her to help give her a bath? Why are my thoughts … so … so weird? Why do I want so very much to touch her skin again? She looks so beautiful and her skin is so smooth and soft and deliciously pale. Why am I thinking like this?! I mean she's just my best friend right?_ I was having an inner conflict about how I viewed my _friend_, my _best friend_. I couldn't believe my thoughts were so … so unladylike and … so … so lustful towards Tifa.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when I finally was undressed too. I went over to the huge bathtub and turned the water on to fill the tub up with hot water. I noticed when I was bent over that Tifa's eyes were on me, or rather a certain part of me that wasn't exactly the same cheeks as the ones on my face. I blushed hard at the thought that _she_ was looking at me and _admiring_ me no less.

When the tub was finally filled to a few inches before the brim I helped Tifa in and gently sat her down and helped her prop her arm up so that her injury didn't touch the near scalding water. Her eyes caught mine again and I found myself, not the first time or the second but for the third time in less than ten minutes, breathless when this crimson eyed beauty looked at me so intensely. _The way she is looking at me now … isn't the way a girl looks at her friend. The way she is looking at me now is the way … a boy … would look at … no not that. The way she is looking at me is the same way you would … someone you love dearly … and not in the friendship sense … but more of in the sense that … they are the most dear and beautiful person to you, it was a look that only lovers used with each other._ And then it clicked in my head why I was thinking such unladylike thoughts. I wasn't so sure that Tifa even realized what she was doing, how she truly felt about me. I looked at her intently before I turned and tried moving towards our soaps and shampoos when I felt her hand grab my wrist and held it firmly in place.

"Aerith I … have something I … want to … tell you." She said hesitantly and I wasn't sure if it was the hot water or something else that made her face red. I looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "You know that I love you right Aerith?" She asked and waited for my response. I could feel my heartbeat quicken at the word  
"love" and it beat so hard I thought she could hear it being so close to me.

"Yes I do Tifa … but why …?" I stopped mid sentence at the look in her eyes. She was looking at me with a face I had never seen before. The love in her crimson eyes was so deep and passionate, they were so … mesmerizing. I realized what she was going to tell me when she looked at me with those eyes … they were filled with a kind of love I _knew_ friends did not show each other.

"Aerith … what would you do … if I told you … that my feelings for you … isn't the same … that friends harbor for each other? What … would do … if … I said that I love you … as … more than a friend? Would you … hate me? How … would feel … if I said that … I want more than friends?" She looked at with eyes that became impassioned with each word she spoke, her eyes brimming with love.

I smiled before I responded. "What … would do if I said … I feel the same way as you do, Tifa?" Her eyes brightened and her face lit up brilliantly into a smile at my confession and reciprocation and acceptance with her feelings. "I, Aerith Gainsborough, am in love with you, Tifa Lockhart." If anything her smile grew even wider hearing my words.

"I," she never had a chance to say anything as I pressed my lips softly against hers and our eyes fluttered closed as the contact lingered.

Well here's the third chapter to those who like my story. Well until the next chapter. Later!

This is my revised version mostly because I felt my translation was lacking so I changed the words to make it fit better the song. I hope you like the changes in wording even if it is slight to make up for typos I never noticed as I wrote it.^^

姫宮, 光る


	4. Unforeseen Trouble

I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter and its length. It will be shorter than usual but it still won't be too short I hope. And for those who really like my story … well I apologize for the lack of update the past few days but this chapter will be my last chapter for a little while because one of my family members is dying or already is dead. I don't know yet … but they said he could go at any moment so … my family and I will be back to visit him maybe or attend the funeral around about this Thursday. Again, you have my sincerest apologies.

Unforeseen Trouble

Omniscient pov

Things had been going so well for Tifa and Aerith the past week since they confessed to each other. They had started holding hands now when they walked to school and during school hours they couldn't stop looking at each other every few minutes and during lunch, their favorite pass time now, they would eat with Vincent and Cloud, but had a little area secluded from the other two for privacy and Cloud and Vincent thought nothing of it thinking they just wanted some "girl time" together. They would sit back in the little area and hold each while lying in the cool grass beneath them and look at each other and every once in a while Tifa would give Aerith a little peck on her cheek or on her lips, which often times became much more passionate but due to the fact that Cloud and Vincent were still close enough to hear them should one of the two moan too loud they refrained from tangling with their tongues … until they got home anyways.

Tifa's wound was healing nicely but she was still unable to do much because the knife had been lodged so deeply into her arm it had actually cracked her shoulder bone a little but not bad enough to break nor was it too serious. She was now able to lean a little weight on it so she could write down notes better at school but there was a deep bruising and the cut was still very much there. It had been scabbed for a while but it was still relatively easy to reopen the wound and cause further bleeding to Tifa's arm. She was excused from gym until her arm was fully healed and usable so she had a while off from the class much to her disappointment because it meant she would not be able to run with Aerith around the track field and that she couldn't spend more time with her. Fortunately though the teacher was kind enough to allow Tifa to call on Aerith whenever she needed something that involved using her right arm such as getting a drink or helping her get back to their classroom after gym, meaning she was allowed to leave a few minutes earlier with Tifa. They would take most of that time they had during those gym classes to kiss each other as hard and passionately as they could while Tifa undressed Aerith for her and then turn around to let Aerith dress herself seeing as Tifa knew she didn't want to lose her self control and ravage Aerith and risk getting caught in the act.

The days that things were going so smoothly and well ended one day when Tifa had been asked to stay after class to talk to a teacher Aerith, who had been told by Tifa to go to lunch without her and that she would go to their special place as soon as Tifa was done. Aerith complied albeit a bit disappointedly.

Tifa had just finished discussing with her teacher that her arm wouldn't be better for another few weeks at least. As she walked through the hidden path to the flower garden she heard voices and it sounded like Cloud and Aerith so she thought nothing of it, but as she got closer she felt that something wasn't right. She walked down the path a little further and got the shock of her life at the sight that lay before her.

Aerith had been hugging a forlorn Cloud and as she pulled away keeping the contact brief Cloud pulled her to him once again only he pressed his lips against hers. Aerith's back was facing Tifa's when Cloud had done this. Aerith stunned motionless sat for a few seconds before it registered in her brain what had happened and she pulled away quickly standing up but doing so too late as she heard footsteps she turned around to see Tifa running through the wild trees surrounding the path. Panicked she shot off to where she had last seen Tifa running. Cloud shocked and confused sat there and Vincent came down from the tree he had been sitting on.

"Aerith is taken you know?" Vincent said slowly and Cloud shot Vincent a confused and puzzled look not registering his words quite yet before answering.

Aerith … was … seeing someone … else? B-but … how did you know …?" Cloud looked more confused than ever seeing Vincent's humorless sad smile.

"How _you_ could not is the better question," Vincent paused for a moment and continued "the way she had been acting for the past week is exactly the same way a lovesick puppy would. It was obvious she was smitten with Tifa the second they became good friends and even more so _after_ Tifa got hurt. I can't believe you didn't see the signs … the subtle clues that Aerith and Tifa had been acting differently with each other. You could not see how Tifa had become much more affectionate and gentle with Aerith and how Aerith would glow every time Tifa would look at her and smile. Most of all you didn't notice how Tifa's ice cold surface had melted the day they became good friends and fell in love." Vincent said, very insightful and mature in the way he spoke so wisely about how they were acting and behaving in private and around others. Realization hit Cloud and then guilt hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're right," Cloud started, "how could I be so … so **blind** … as to not realize how they feel about each other even though we were around them so much?" Guilt racked Cloud's mind as he remembered his actions and the regret came on ten fold to his guilt. He knew he had to somehow manage to make things right and apologize to both Tifa and Aerith for what he might be causing. He didn't want a rift to form between the four of them …

Meanwhile

Aerith was having a heck of a time keeping up her pace and follow Tifa's fast figure dashing through the thickly forested area. She could barely see Tifa's distant figure anymore and found that she was becoming weaker and weaker with each step until finally she collapsed on the forest floor her body not able to take anymore.

Tifa felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she ran away from the love of her life. She could hear how desperately Aerith was following behind her. She didn't want to see Aerith for she feared that what she would hear is the rejection that was inevitable and heartbreak she would feel afterwards. She was lost in her thoughts until she could no longer feel those desperate footsteps behind her anymore. She stopped sweating slightly and not quite gasping for breathe but still her breathing was a little breathy, due to 12 long years of training for hours at a time each day under Master Zangan and this little run was nothing compared to his strict training regime for her. She turned around and still she heard no footsteps. _Maybe she gave up on chasing after me,_ she thought sadly but then another thought struck her and left her feeling panicked and worried _but what if she got hurt instead? This forest __**is**__ very thick and wily so it's possible that …_ she didn't finish her thoughts and started running in the direction she had come from at top speed.

Upon reaching the area she had last heard Aerith's footsteps she found a sight that frightened her and shook her to the core, Aerith's body was limp against the forest floor and it seemed some stray vicious Raven's decided to peck at her to see what she was and if she was worth eating. She saw red and was livid with anger against such filthy creatures that decided to touch _**her**_ Aerith. She came right up to Aerith and before a few of them could react she used her good gloved hand to smack 3 of the bloody creatures off of the love of her life, her first love. They were about to retaliate when they shot off seeing her gloved hand clenched into a fist and coming right at them.

She gently kneeled by Aerith's limp body and laid her head her on her lap. Unconsciously she brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead and gently picked the leaves off of her taut hair. She cursed herself for pushing Aerith so far and causing her to end up in this state. She gently slapped Aerith's face but got no response she tried a few more times to no avail. She was becoming increasingly worried and panicked when Aerith failed to respond to her gentle slapping and her voice. She knew she had no choice but to carry Aerith back whether she tore her still sore and painful wound and risk reopening the wound or lose Aerith to whatever else was in this godforsaken forest.

She walked as fast as she could while carrying Aerith in her arms. Any other day she could easily run with Aerith in her arms bridal style but not when she so much pain from her wound. She knew it was on the verge of reopening when she got back to the original hidden path. She sped up as much as she could seeing that most students were now heading back to the school signaling that the lunch period was near over. Cloud and Vincent saw her before she saw them. Vincent came over with a hesitant Cloud both very worried seeing her carry an unconscious Aerith and seeing blood flowing slowly and freely down her injured shoulder.

Vincent was the first to speak up "Do you need me to help carry her to the nurse's station for you Tifa?" And at the shake of her head he continued. "Tifa, please, your arm is bleeding now and badly at that, and you look like you're about to keel over." And still she shook her head, wanting to deal with this alone. Cloud spoke up for the first time since their arrival and his voice was guilt ridden and sorrowful.

"Tifa I---" she cut him off briskly saying "Save it Strife. I don't need to hear it. I don't need nor want to hear anything from you and I most _**definitely**_ don't want to waste my breath on you so now if you will excuse me Vincent I need to get Aerith to the infirmary." She nodded at Vincent who nodded back understanding full well that she wasn't about to let him help without him having to use force and he didn't want to injure her further nor make things worse by letting her stand here and have her wound open up even more. She didn't even acknowledge Cloud when she walked past.

She got to the infirmary and saw the nurse gasp at a bleeding Tifa and an unconscious Aerith. She knew that Tifa had lost a lot of blood due to her naturally pale features becoming an unnatural white and her cheeks had red tints to them. She immediately motioned for to sit down but Tifa shook her head and set Aerith down gently on a bed and found her face on Aerith's stomach for a moment before she tried to push herself up unsuccessfully and that was the last she remembered before everything went black.

Her last thought before she passed out was _Aerith please be ok. Please be ok for me and if not me, please be ok for your mother and for yourself._

The nurse had gently tried to help Tifa up another bed in the infirmary and was so shocked that blood was still gushing out of her arm despite the fact that it seemed to have been several minutes since it started.

She desperately tried to stop the bleeding and keep her warm because her body was becoming so cold. She thought maybe she would need to go to the hospital and get a blood transfusion at this rate since her blood wouldn't stop for quite some time. It had finally slowed to a mere trickle when another four minutes passed.

_What in the world could have happened to these girls_? She thought to herself curiously.

Well here's the fourth chapter as promised. I might be able to add a fifth chapter if things aren't too hectic with all the drama going down. I just hope things work out for the better like ChronoStar-san said. I am very sorry it's been so long since I had updated, even if it's only been three days I still would've liked it if I could update everyday. And thanks for the reviews should you drop any and I'm not able to read them in time.

Keigu,

Hikaru


	5. Believe Me

I'm sorry to say this chapter is going to be angst heavy too. However I do promise this will a much longer chapter than last time.

**Disclaimer:** S.E.I. owns the characters of FF VII.

Believe Me

Tifa's pov is subject to change throughout the chapter.

I awoke to a heavy feeling on my left side and a sharp pain in my right shoulder and around my forearm. I slowly cracked an eye open and immediately regretted the action seeing a bright light shining too brightly onto my eyes for my liking. I then realized that I was in a hospital upon further inspection. I also came to the realization that the stinging in my forearm came from an IV stuck within a vein. I looked down to my left and saw what was weighing down on it. I smiled a little until I remembered what had happened that day. _How much time has passed since I got here? How long have I been out? How long has Aerith been here?_ Even if I felt betrayed I knew I still loved Aerith with all my heart. But then when I looked back on that day I remembered how Aerith had chased after me. _Maybe … I misunderstood what happened?_ I questioned my resolve again.

" … Tifa … I … love you … please believe me …" I heard Aerith say and I felt tears in my eyes knowing that she was dreaming about me and that she desperately wanted me to believe her … to love her. I gently slipped my left arm out from under her and lifted it to gently pat her head. " … Tifa … Tifa … I …" she moaned my name again and I felt my heart melt as she repeated my name over and over again, telling me that she loves me so much and that she still wanted to be mine … that she wanted to be my girl again. I felt her head moving against my stomach. She moaned again and she lifted her head a little until she realized that I was awake and petting her head gently and softly, lovingly. When she looked up at me there was sorrow and happiness at the same as well as relief at seeing me awake. "Are you feeling better now … Tifa?" She said my name so tenderly, gently, and lovingly, it took all my will not to try and sit up and worry her further. I nodded in response and I felt my eyes mist over with tears. "Tifa … Tifa I'm so relieved." And she truly looked it too.

"How … how long have … I … been here?" My voice felt raspy and my throat from talking most likely due to the fact that I hadn't used it in what I guessed to be days. She contemplated for a moment and then she answered solemnly.

"Five days. You … you lost so much blood … so much … you had to get a blood transfusion … and I … I was afraid you wouldn't make it because … they said if your body kept rejecting the blood then you would … you would …" she looked down at the bed, not able to finish what I understood immediately because of her hesitance and the sorrow laced in her voice.

I took her hand turned it around and kissed the palm gently. She looked up at me surprised by my action and a deep blush set into her cheeks at my action. I smiled at her for a moment before my face became serious and I asked her "just … what the hell were you doing with Cloud? You didn't … like it did you? Why were you two hugging in the first place?" I felt my eyes start to brim with tears and closed them. I felt a hand wipe my tears away and I looked into her face and what was that, guilt? Guilt over what though? She gently brushed some bangs out of my face before she looked down but did not remove her hand.

"Cloud looked upset over something so I asked him what was wrong and he told me he had feelings for this girl but he didn't know she'd react if he told her. I had no idea he was talking about me until he kissed me." She looked down for a moment and then she looked back up at me "the only one I love is you Tifa. Please believe me." She pleaded looking into my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could believe Aerith but … I only saw her from behind and the way those eyes were looking at me, pleading and begging for me to believe them. I pulled her forward with the hand I had kissed and held her to my chest. I heard her gasp in surprise before she relaxed against me and sighed in content and relief. I smiled at her reaction. She stayed like for a while longer before she mumbled under her breathe 'I love you so much Tifa, my love' and I felt my face burn and my body started warming up at those words coming from her mouth. "Are you ok Tifa? Your body is warming up, do you have a fever? Is your arm hurting?" she asked me all at once showing me how worried she really was. I smiled and shook my head and turned away for a moment, not wanting her to see the blush forming on my cheeks. I turned too late and I heard her laugh that beautiful laugh of hers that reminded me of piano keys playing a beautiful high c.

"S-stop that!" She laughed even harder at my embarrassment and her mouth hung open and I used that as an opportunity to put my hand behind her head and push her forward until our lips met in a searing kiss. Her mouth was still wide open and I plunged my tongue into her mouth causing her to moan into my mouth. She closed her eyes as I did. Our tongues met and the passion of the kiss increased with each passing second until a cough was heard, startled Aerith quickly pulled back but only enough so she could bury her face into the left side of my neck.

"I'm sorry for … interrupting," the doctor said in a teasing lilt, "but I need to check up on her to see how her shoulder's doing. I also need to see how well her body is doing about accepting the blood." He said and smiled at the blush apparent on my face and the obvious embarrassment of Aerith hiding her face in the crook of my neck. I could feel her warm skin rubbing against mine and her hot breathe blowing against my neck and causing me to shudder and a slight shiver went up my back at her closeness. "Now this will only take a minute so don't mind me." He wasn't helping the blush on faces any by saying that.

Once he finished taking my pulse he looked at the heart monitor for my heart rate and took my blood pressure. He wrote a few things on his clipboard and nodded but showed nothing on his face. "Now tell me if this hurts and how much it hurts on a scale of 1 – 10, 10 being the worst," he said as he placed a finger by my shoulder I flinched back almost immediately in pain even though his finger had barely come in contact with my shoulder. Even though his touch had been feather light touch it still hurt a great deal. "Hmm, interesting," was all he said before writing something down on his clipboard. "You can at least feel and it seems it isn't paralyzed so you're good there. As for feeling that much pain to my feather light touch, it seems that it will take at least a month for your shoulder to mend and the pain will last a little longer than that. You're lucky nothing broke and it's nothing serious," he said kindly and gently and added mischievously, "now you can go back to what you were doing before I entered the room. Have fun girls, you have the whole room to yourselves." With that he left the room, leaving the two of us flustered and blushing in his wake.

"Well he was nice enough … albeit mischievous, and well at least he doesn't mind that we were kissing and all." Aerith said smiling at me and she also looked very relieved. I scooted myself over further to the right and for a second she looked panicked before I patted the empty space to my left. Her panic turned into a shy blush and she looked at me for a moment longer before complying with my silent request.

When settled down next to me she gently laid her head down on my shoulder and held my arm in both of hers and sighed in content. I wondered what time it was. "Aerith, koi, do you know what time it is right now?" She looked up before telling me it was around six in the evening. I smiled when she realized that I had addressed her differently. "That will be my pet name for you from now on my koi, unless you don't like it, then I won't. You can address me however you wish as well." I smiled at her face. She seemed to like the idea very much, which pleased me greatly.

She shyly mumbled something into my chest. I wondered what it was and I was looking at her inquisitively when she looked up. She blushed knowing what I wanted she looked away shyly before she repeated what she had said, "I said 'thank you love," and she looked back into my eyes and our gazes locked as she asked me, " is … that … ok with you … love? Do you like that, love?" My nod earned me a peck on the cheeks and before she could pull away from kissing my right cheek I pulled her head towards my own and kissed her deeply.

Her eyes only showed a brief surprise before those wonderful orbs closed and she reciprocated. I smiled into our kiss. We pulled back after a prolonged kiss. The one kiss turned into an hour long make out session that we enjoyed immensely because we knew we had no distractions and that we weren't going to be disturbed. I sighed in content when she moved to lay her head back on my left shoulder. We lay there for a while her head resting on my shoulder and my left hand running through her silken locks and every now and then I would pat her head and just rest my hand on top of her.

Every now and then she would also give me a little peck on the cheek or my jaw and sometimes even on my neck making me shiver in delight.

Omniscient pov

Time was passing by slowly as they continued to cuddle. And then Aerith kissed Tifa's neck again but this time it lingered longer than her previous kisses had lasted. Tifa shivered at the contact and she felt her breathe stricken in her throat and fought back a moan. Aerith smiled as she pulled away and asked her, "Did you like that Tifa?" Tifa could only nod in answer. Aerith liked this answered and asked her something that made Tifa blush madly, "Do you want more? Do you want me to kiss your neck and suck the soft delicious skin there," she asked as she ran a finger lightly around the skin of her neck making her shiver involuntarily again. She only received a nod in answer and that was all she needed.

Aerith then proceeded to kiss her skin lightly before Tifa growled in frustration causing Aerith to grin at her reaction. "Why are you so frustrated? Doesn't it feel good? Or do you like it rougher Tifa?" She asked a dark glint in her eyes. Tifa growled again in response. Tifa's crimson eyes had turned a darker color and she was very frustrated. Aerith smiled before she roughly kissed Tifa's neck causing a low moan to rise from Tifa's throat. Aerith lifted herself up a little and put one hand in between Tifa's arm and leaned down on her other arm so she could go for Tifa's throat easier.

Aerith kissed along Tifa's throat causing more low moans to come from her throat. She liked the feel of Tifa's throat moving against her lips and the way she felt the moans coming from her throat as she started to lick and nip at her neck. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Aerith murmured against Tifa's now slightly red throat. She started to lick a trail to the other side of her neck to her ear so she could nip at her ear.

A loud moan escaped Tifa's mouth as Aerith nibbled and licked at her ear. She could feel Aerith's smirk as she nibbled her ear but she couldn't care less. She was enjoying this far too much to care if anyone came into the room and saw what they were doing.

Aerith pulled back breathless and moved so that her face was hovering over Tifa's and she could see Tifa's half lidded eyes had turned a deep red, a burgundy color. Tifa's hot breathe was coming out in quick succession and blowing against her face. Her breathe smelled wonderful for being asleep five days. I tried to think what her breathe reminded me off. Her breathe reminded me of the sweetest smelling strawberry. Tifa leaned forward to capture Aerith's lips again in a passionate and searing kiss that lasted several minutes before they had to break apart to breathe again and get much needed but annoying oxygen into their lungs, "m-maybe … we … should … get some … sleep Tifa." Tifa looked annoyed for a moment but agreed.

"Well only if you sleep next to me Aerith," Tifa said a small blush adorning her cheeks. Aerith giggled and nodded with an 'of course'. With that Aerith lay her head down on Tifa's good shoulder and grabbed her arm before she fell asleep. Tifa stayed only a moment longer mumbling an 'I love you Aerith' before she fell asleep.

Tifa's pov indicates a _dreaming state_.

_I rushed home when I heard screams resounding near my home. My father was yelling at someone to leave and my mother was calling for him to come back. I was still ten yards away from my house. I had been playing in the field, nearby our house, full of flowers and exotic plants. I ran harder when I heard my mother shrieking and my father's scream of pain followed shortly after._

_I ran harder when I couldn't hear them anymore. I had just reached the house when of them saw me and threw a knife at me. I couldn't react fast enough and it was lodged into my right shoulder after cutting through a layer of skin on the back of my right hand. There was blood … so much blood … and then I lost consciousness, but right before my eyes closed I saw a figure standing over me and I thought he looked familiar._

Tifa's pov

I woke up in a cold sweat and my body felt numb. I couldn't remember where I was for a moment. I looked around the room and remembered I was in a hospital and then I remembered that Aerith was with me. I looked down to my left a little and saw that her head had gone up a little so that it was lying against my neck instead of my shoulder. I felt her hot breathe dancing across my neck, making me shiver again. I'd never felt so sad and happy at the same time.

It seemed my slight movement had stirred Aerith a little when she whispered into my neck, "is something wrong Tifa? Are you uncomfortable?" She picked her head up a little and her lips were now closer to my jaw line, her hot breathe now fell against my face and went up my nose. Her smell was so intoxicating. It seemed she picked up on something in my face and asked me, "Tifa? Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded ever so slightly she would not have felt it had her lips not been on my jaw. "You can tell me what's bothering you if you want but you don't have to." She told me in that kind voice of hers. I wanted to capture her lips again but opted to hold her tighter for comfort as tears flowed slowly down my cheeks. It seemed she saw them because as they came down she sat up a little more and started licking my tears away and then gently kissed each eyelid. "Did you have a bad dream? You know you can talk to me whenever you need to," she said smiling gently. I captured her lips in a searing kiss surprising her but she soon reciprocated and opened her mouth when my tongue to licked her lips. It was a passionate kiss and we pulled back panting and gasping for breathe. I pulled her against me and held her again until my heart calmed down.

"First before I tell you what is bothering me I want you to answer a few questions for me Aerith," at a nod from her I continued, "when did you wake up and why are you still here? I don't want you to misunderstand why I'm asking. I just wanted to know nothing more nothing less, I am glad that you were here when I woke up but is something seriously wrong with you Aerith?" She seemed to stiffen up at the last question but then relaxed.

"I only woke up about two days before you did Tifa, so they were worried about me. They checked up on my health and figured I was born with a weak body. Well the more they studied my body as I slept the more the found out about why I had been unconscious for three days. They told me my body has a weak heart. If my body overworks itself then my weak heart will start reacting to it and overwork itself working me into a collapse. It had been bad enough for me to stay unconscious for three days so now they're telling me not to overwork myself for a few days and to stay for the time being so my body can rework itself and become normal again. For now it's not serious but if I do overwork my body too often then it will become a serious matter. Apparently if I stress myself too much or become so sad that my mind stresses me out it will have the same effect as if I had overworked my body into collapsing. It's still nothing to worry about though Tifa." She said smiling. I did not smile back. I lay there deep in thought until I felt a pair of lips press against a sensitive earlobe and I moaned. She started to kiss and nip at it and then moved down to the side of my neck causing a growl to come from my throat.

Startled she tried to pull back but my hand beat her to it and pushed her back against my neck. She smirked and started against my neck again and instead of just nipping at it she licked it found a vein she could nibble along down to the very top of my collar bone.

"Are you … ah … trying to … oh … nn … seduce … mmm … me … _ah_ … A-Aerith?" I said between panting breathes. She was driving me to the brink of ecstasy with the path her lips were traveling down. I felt her smirking again into the very area just above my chest.

She stopped eliciting a hiss from me from the loss of the feel of her lips. "What if I _am_ seducing you _Tifa Lockhart_?" She smirked again not giving me a chance to respond her lips found my neck again.

It took me a moment before I could answer her. "I'm … going to … get … you back when … my arm … gets better … that's what," I knew as I said it that it didn't even sound remotely like a threat. I accidentally moved my right arm and taking a sharp intake of breathe to try and keep a scream from breaking through my throat. Aerith noticed that I had stopped responding to her touch and raised her head up to see my face and saw the pain I couldn't hide.

"Tifa, what's wrong? What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Did you move your arm or what?" She asked me in a panic. I couldn't answer with words lest a scream rip from my throat and brought attention to nurses or doctors on duty. I could only nod and looked down at my shoulder to indicate that that was indeed what was wrong. Aerith spoke in a worried voice, "Tifa you moved your arm? You didn't move it too much did you? You wait here and I'll go get some help for you Tifa." Before she could get up too much I grabbed her arm and crushed our lips together and she closed her eyes almost immediately and I kissed her full lips for a moment longer before I pulled her away and laid her against my good shoulder. She seemed to be in a bit of a daze from the kiss. I smiled at the effect I had on her from a simple kiss. "Let's go back to sleep Tifa," she said in a dreamy voice.

I only nodded before I closed my eyes. I could hear her even breathing and feel it blowing against my neck sending shivers down my spine. I soon fell asleep to the warmth and comfort of her breathing and the wonderful smell it gave off.

The last thing I remembered hearing before I fell asleep was the sound of a door opening to what I suspected was my room in the hospital.

Well that's it for this chapter hope to hear your opinions in a review if you want to leave me one. Sorry for the long wait. The past three days have been very trying and sad for me. I will update perhaps as soon as Wednesday this week, so until then minna-san(everybody)!^^

Himemiya, Hikaru


	6. Not Giving Up

Here's a 6th chapter to my story and I must thank my most loyal reader ChronoStar-san for helping me with ideas for this story chapter and giving me ideas for the next few chapters to this story.^^ Anyways a note from me is that the next few chapters are going to be angst-y and full of drama.

**Disclaimer:** S.E.I. owns FF VII and all characters associated with the storyline and game.

Not Giving Up

Aerith's pov (there will be a few pov switches in this chapter, maybe not a whole lot)

I was dismissed from the hospital two days later and I was relieved but saddened at the same time. I however was happy that Tifa would also be allowed to be dismissed in a few more days. Fall break was coming up and started mid November in a few days. I couldn't wait. My mother had been worried about me but I told her about how Tifa had carried me, after I collapsed, to the nurses' office despite her injured shoulder and my mother felt such gratitude she told me to take care of Tifa as I best I could when she was released to show my thanks and I promised I would.

There was still a problem with Cloud. He said he felt guilty and regretted that Tifa had been hurt so badly but that he did not regret kissing me. I had been shocked beyond words hearing him say that. I told him that I only had feelings for Tifa. He wouldn't give up though.

I had been so happy to hear that Tifa would be released from the hospital some time today because today was a Friday. Despite what I said Cloud was persistent in pursuing me. I sighed and looked at the clock. There was ten minutes until the school day would finally be over. I sat impatiently in my seat and tapped my fingertips against the desk.

I nearly ran back home, I had started addressing Tifa's home as my own about three days into staying there, excited by the prospect of seeing Tifa again up and about. I stood at the door unlocking it breathlessly. As I walked in I called out Tifa's name.

A little worried I called her name urgently and when there was still no response I ran up the stairs and went into Tifa's room to find her lying there fast asleep. I smiled and gently placed my things on her desk and pulled her desk chair next to her bed. Her eyelids twitched a little when I brushed my fingers gently over her cheek and followed her jaw line with a finger. I smiled when her lips twitched into a smile at the feeling of my fingertip tracing her lips.

Her eyes snapped open, startling me out of my daze when she spoke up, "how long have you been sitting here staring at me Aerith?" she said in a teasing tone. I blushed and put my attention back to tracing her lips as I answered, "Not long actually Tifa." She smirked at me before taking my finger into her mouth and licking it with her tongue in a teasing manner.

I blushed even harder at her antics. "Tifa that's … not … nice …" I could feel my heart start beating faster and my breathing became shallow. "I need to … tell … you … something … important … if you would just … stop teasing me … for a moment Tifa," I struggled to get that out as Tifa continued to tease me for a moment longer before stopping.

"All right I'll stop teasing you …" she paused and I felt myself being pulled forward until our lips met for a brief moment before she pulled away and then pushed me back into my seat, "after that." She smirked at my obvious irritation from the brief kiss. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

I glared at her before I told her about the situation with Cloud. By the time I finished she looked very annoyed and angry. "So that's how he wants to play. If he wants a war then I'll give him one." She looked livid with anger and I was surprised but at the same time I felt happy that she liked me so much. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "I'll be going back to school on Monday but … well obviously I'm in no condition to use my right arm period. I guess you'll just have to copy my notes on the computer or just share notes with me since we are living together." She smiled as she said that.

"Are you hungry Tifa? I can go ahead and cook us something to eat if you want?" Tifa nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion. I laughed causing her to pout. "W-what are you laughing at?" She looked absolutely adorable with a pout and there was a slight pink tint to her cheeks too. "N-nothing at all Tifa, I'm not laughing at anything at all. I just thought that you looked so adorable in your excitement … I think you are even more adorable when you are blushing _and_ pouting!" I smirked at seeing her turn her head away from me to hide her reddening cheeks.

Because she wasn't looking I knelt down next to the bed and slowly leaned forward until my lips met the side of her neck. I heard her squeal and laughed in delight having heard Tifa Lockhart _squeal_ of all things. Her face became even redder from embarrassment and anger. My face was lying pressed against the bed now from my laughter. I heard a growl and looked up and gulped when I saw the fire in those crimson orbs. It was my turn to squeal as I got up quickly and ran for cover in my room and sat against the door. I heard her yelp in pain and quickly forgot about my fears and ran back in to help her.

"Tifa are you all right?!" I came in to see her eyes squeezed close painfully and her left hand clenched into a fist. I was immediately by her side. I helped her sit up and looked at her shoulder to see extremely bruised skin. It had been the first time I had looked at it properly since coming into the house. I gently placed a fingertip against the agitated looking skin only to see Tifa jerk back immediately from the gentle pressure. I frowned and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against it.

"Come on," I looked her face to see that she had opened her eyes again and was looking at me intently, I smiled as I said this next part, "let's go and feed this poor starving hungry girl. I'm sure she needs all the food she can get and rest too." Tifa scowled at me. "Come now let's now scowl at me or else I might have to bite that little lip of yours off." I said in a teasing lilt.

"Is that a threat or are you offering to give me that pleasure? And are you going to bite my tongue off to oh great and kind Aerith?" She replied in an equally teasing manner. I blushed hard at the comment and looked away.

Tifa's pov

Everything pretty much seemed to be normal again after all of the drama. I was dreading the next school day though and all of the schoolwork I had to make up due to my long absence from school. I also dreaded seeing Cloud again because of what he had been doing and how he had been acting without me there to monitor his actions. He can say sorry all he wants but I had yet to forgive him for what he had caused and the rift that was growing between us and our friendship.

My teachers were very sympathetic looking at me and the condition of my shoulder. I had been given a lot of indulgences and slack due to my condition and the amount of school I'd missed. I was trying my hardest to finish things slowly with each class and to not take on too much at once.

When lunched rolled by today I met up with Aerith at the door closest to the class to go sit outside for lunch. I smiled at her in greeting and walked up to her. She had been packing double lunches for us to share during lunch since it was too much of a hassle for me to carry it with one hand. "So let's go look for a different place to eat, ok Aerith?" She nodded and smiled in response and I went to an area at the back of the school that looked secluded and there was even a bench to sit on. Quite a bit convenient on my part I think.

"Open up Tifa!" I scowled a bit at being treated like a child but pushed that thought aside and did as told. I found it cute though the way Aerith would smile at me and open her mouth a bit as she put the spoon into and then closed it at the same time I would close mine. It was quite adorable that she wasn't even aware of it. I started laughing despite myself in amusement at how naturally cute she was. "And what exactly is so funny as to cause Ms. Lockhart to laugh so heartily?" She asked with a stern voice, though it still held a hint of amusement in it.

"Why nothing at all Ms. Gainsborough but I thank you kindly for asking." I said in a good natured way. I, however, felt my good humor disappear with the arrival of a third voice, one I particularly disliked at the moment.

"And what are you two fine ladies smiling and grinning about?" Cloud's voice came. It was a nuisance and an annoyance to me. "Why I think it's none of your business Strife," my voice was cold and humorless as I spoke those words. I could tell that my face had become vacant of emotions and my eyes held a cold rage I had never experienced before. "Now, now Tifa there's no need to be so hostile. We can all be civil with each other right Aerith?" I felt my left fist connect with his jaw before I knew what was happening.

I was shaking from having gotten up so fast from my seat and his foot connecting with my stomach. I felt myself grow weak from the impact alone but I surprised myself by standing firmly albeit I had bent down a bit in pain. I looked down at Cloud in disgust as I felt myself grow weaker with each second I stood until I found myself kneeling down on the ground using my left hand to keep myself up right. Aerith had already gotten up from her seat when she saw Cloud kick me. I heard a slap before I felt arms wrap around my waist protectively. I smiled knowing who was holding me so protectively.

I let my arm drop and leaned against Aerith with all of my weight. She could surprisingly hold my weight with little trouble. "How dare you Cloud Strife! This has gone on long enough! I have told you time and again that I love Tifa Lockhart! I didn't think you would take it this far … but really now. How dare you hit Tifa! I only have eyes for Tifa Lockhart and always will! Cloud, how can I get that message across you any clearer?!" Aerith was livid with anger and quite a bit upset. I looked up at her and smiled at her through my pain.

There was a crowd of students gathered around us by now. I looked around and saw many students, male and female alike, staring at Cloud and shaking their heads in disapproval and disbelief. "Tifa are you all right?" Aerith whispered softly into my ear causing me to shiver slightly. "I'm fine Aerith," I said to her just as softly against her neck, "really I'm ok Aerith. I was at fault anyways. Let's just get back to class before the bell rings, ne?" I could see her lips tug into a small smile. She tenderly helped me up and insisted on having me lean some weight onto her. I looked around as the sea of gathered students parted to let us through, and I saw the female portion had a softened and dazed look on their faces seeing how we interacted with each other. The males had grins and smirks on their faces. I could tell that they knew the true nature of our relationship and that they approved, though I could also see disappointment on their faces as well.

As we made our way back to the classroom I nuzzled Aerith's neck a bit when I was sure no one else was in the classroom and that we were away from prying eyes. I heard Aerith giggle a bit. "My, my, my, I never knew my Aerith was so possessive and protective of me. I don't think I ever want to get on your bad side or have you angry with me any time soon." I said smirking at Aerith who had the beginnings of colored cheeks. "You could never get on my bad side Tifa. I mean sure enough you do irritate me sometimes with your teasing but I like that. And why would I ever be angry with you?" She said with an adorable blush.

Instead of answering I nuzzled her neck again and teasingly licked her neck. I heard her gasp and a sharp intake of breathe soon afterwards. I pulled a bit to make sure the classroom was still empty and took a quick look at the clock in the classroom to see that there was still about ten minutes left in the lunch period. It was the perfect opportunity to tease Aerith and then leave her wanting more and disgruntled.

With that in mind I leaned back down and proceeded to suck on her neck hungrily causing her to bite back a moan. I decided to go a little lower so no one would notice any love bites I might, or rather will, leave on her. I kissed my way down to the area just above her chest and decided that it was perfect and nipped and sucked on the skin there earning a low moan to escape Aerith's lips unbidden. After about two minutes of that I decided to go up to her ear and proceeded to nibble her lobe.

I smirked a bit and darted my tongue out to lick her lobe for a moment before pulling away and capturing her lips in a chaste but passionate kiss. My tongue darted into her mouth for a few seconds before I pulled it out making her growl in frustration but I made a point to look at the clock to see that there was only about another minute left in the lunch period and saw that students were gathering outside of the door. Still frustrated she helped me over to my desk and pushed our desks together, as it turned out it would be like that for the next few weeks due to my injury and it was also for my benefit to be able to catch up much more efficiently.

I sighed a bit as the school day ended. I got up wishing I could do normal things like pick up my own school bag and walk home hand and hand with Aerith without having to worry about her having trouble with the weight of both of our things. I felt so restless with nothing to do.

When we got into my room Aerith placed both of our bags onto the floor and surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist before I could take another step towards my bed. I heard her whisper seductively into my ear, "now shall we continue what we started in the classroom?" Her hot breathe made me shudder at her unusual assertiveness. I felt a tongue running against my neck and her hot breathe following her tongue's every move. I felt myself being pushed against the bed gently and I felt myself being turned around before Aerith tenderly lay me down on the bed and got on top of me and straddled my hips with her own.

I looked deeply into her eyes and saw her desire clearly. I shivered at the thought of Aerith being so assertive and seeing her desire stirred the hot desire I had been trying to suppress for so long. It wasn't long after I felt her lips press against mine hungrily and passionately. I felt her tongue run against my lower lip teasingly and I opened my mouth to allow her entrance and I felt her tongue explore my mouth before she started to play with mine. I heard myself moan loudly at her aggressive nature today.

When she pulled back for air I saw her eyes had become a considerably dark emerald from desire. I smirked a bit before she leaned forward and started sucking at my neck instead. I gasped loudly when I felt her lips move down to the sensitive area in between my breasts. She had pulled my zipper down all the way and was pulling it off my right shoulder slowly and gently so as to not cause me any pain if possible. My left came off much quicker and easily to my relief.

With that she discarded it off to the side somewhere. Her lips found mine again as her hands roamed around my muscled stomach hungrily and slowly. It felt as if she was trying to memorize the abs and the feel of them against her fingers. She pulled back again for air briefly before her lips found mine again.

I smirked at her eagerness to kiss me and the hunger and need I felt in her passionate kisses. I had to admit I liked this aggressive Aerith very much even though I had thought of myself as the dominant one in the relationship.

Her lips found my neck again and she trailed kisses down to my left shoulder, and she switched directions and started down my chest starting at the area between my breasts before she went down further and started playing around with my stomach.

Before either of us could get any further I heard the door open and a loud gasp followed soon afterwards. Aerith stopped and froze in her spot before she looked up and saw her mother in my doorway.

She had the look of someone who had just witnessed a gruesome murder and before either of us could utter a word she darted out of the room and out of the house. Aerith looked at me and then back at the empty doorway. I hoped nothing bad was in store for us.

Well that's the 6th chapter and I apologize for the delay but my mother took my internet away for a few days but I got it back and I spent all day writing this so I hope you enjoy! This is for my loyal readers!! I'll update soon promise!

Hikaru Himemiya


	7. Torn Apart?

Here's my 7th chapter to my loyal readers!!! I will hope no one hates me for my cliff hanger frenzy these past few days. Well I think I'm on a roll the way things are going for my two stories on right now^^.

**Disclaimer:** All FF VII characters belong to S.E.I.

Torn Apart?

Aerith's pov

I lay there on top of Tifa in shock. I couldn't believe my mother had seen me and Tifa like this. I hadn't wanted her to find out this way but I hadn't really had much time to go back home for a little bit due to all of the drama with Cloud at school and Tifa being hospitalized. I still wasn't sure if I could believe my eyes but when I looked at Tifa she was very much surprised as well but she seemed a lot calmer than I was at the moment.

"Aerith, do you think … we should go and talk to your mother about this? I … I'm not sure … what to make of this situation … and your mother's reaction wasn't exactly the best … but at least she wasn't … or rather she seemed more shocked than angry when she … um … saw us." Tifa had turned a light red as she said the last part before she went back to her naturally pale skin tone. I looked at her thoughtfully before I nodded my consent and I got up and grabbed her discarded vest and carefully looped her right shoulder in after finishing the left.

When we got to the front steps of my home I suddenly felt ill and cold. I looked at Tifa who seemed to notice my nervous state and took my right hand in hers and gave me a reassuring squeeze, never letting go even when we were at the front door. I knocked softly and there was a long pause of silence, during which I felt a strong feeling of foreboding pass throughout my entire body. Finally after what seemed like hours I heard a click and my mother opened the door. At first when she looked at Tifa she had looked frightened and then worried when her eyes wandered down to her right shoulder, it was still extremely bruised and bandaged up to keep it from bleeding further. I had yet to change it and a few patches of dry blood could be seen on the otherwise pure white bandages.

" … I think we have a lot of talking to do. Come in." My mother's voice sounded strange, she didn't sound cold and angry like I thought she might but there was an emotion in her voice I could not quite decipher. Her voice still held a certain kindness to it as well. Her voice held no animosity towards us and there was even concern for Tifa as well.

"Well then let's get this settled, but first I want to know something Tifa," she paused and continued at a nod from my mom, "I want to know if you are all right, your shoulder … it seems to be worse than I imagined it would be … I must say that no amount of words can express my gratitude towards you for what you did for Aerith." And she truly did sound sincere and there was a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and Tifa gave a small smile in return. "Now … I want an explanation from you two before I say anything so if you will explain what was going on. I don't care which one of you does the talking so go ahead."

I looked over at Tifa and she looked back at me, she gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and a small smile, I decided I would be the one to talk. "Um … mom … I don't know where to begin really but … we met at the beginning of the school year a few months ago and well … we became best friends. That was how this began … friendship. And then about two or three weeks after we had become best friends I went out to walk in the park with Tifa the one day … you remember right? Well we were attacked so Tifa got hurt protecting me and … well … when um … I moved in … I … realized how I really felt about Tifa and so … um … I confessed to her and … we started dating after that." My voice was strong but hesitant throughout my explanation. My mother looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked directly into my eyes, I couldn't read any emotions from her but I had a feeling that I wouldn't particularly like what she was going to say.

"Well … I'll consider your relationship for now … as for you staying in Tifa's house alone just the two of you … I'm sorry but I must ask you to move back into my house Aerith." Her tone was neutral but I felt like she had just grasped my heart and squeezed it tightly in the palm of her hand. I found it hard to breathe all of a sudden until I heard my mother continue after a short pause. "What I will do however … because of Tifa's injury I will allow her to come and live here as her arm heals up. She will be allowed to stay in the room across from yours since she will need much assistance and so on. I have a few rules for your stay here Tifa. I will allow Aerith in your room or you in hers only if the door is open. You will also not be allowed to sleep in each other's room. I do not want to hear anything … inappropriate going on in either of your rooms," I decided the way she said "inappropriate" sounded suggestive in a teasing manner rather than a stern one and I could have sworn I saw the corners of her lips twitched a little when she said it too.

"Um … if I may … Mrs. Gainsborough, I would like to ask you a question," Tifa said suddenly. She paused to wait for permission which my mother granted with a slow nod of her head for her to continue, "I … wanted to know if … you um … disapprove of me … dating Aerith." She said slowly, almost in a hesitant and scared manner. She looked nervous for sure as she waited for my mother's response. It was apparent she hadn't been expecting that question for the slight surprise and the way she paused in thought.

"I will say this much Tifa, and Aerith, I do not disapprove of you at all Tifa, far from that … I just … need some time to think your relationship over. I don't mind if you two "hang out" or "date" or whatever way you want to put it for now. I really do think highly of you, Tifa, as a person. You may seem cold and indifferent but the way you treat Aerith … you treat her so … gently I can't say I dislike anything about your personality." She paused again as if to think over what she was going to say next. "I see how you look at her now and I can tell that … you truly do love and care for my daughter. I can see how you have a special smile only for her and the way you take her hand and smile at her encouragingly when she's nervous. You … seem to give Aerith a strength that I'd never seen in her before." She smiled as she spoke and I saw Tifa smile and her face glowed with radiance full of gratitude towards my mother. I'd never seen her look so happy in my life, other than when we were alone together and having romantic interludes.

She looked over at me and smiled with adoring eyes at me before she turned to my mother, "I … thank you Mrs. Gainsborough! I am glad you that you are being so understanding and compassionate. I understand what you are saying and I promise I will follow your rules Mrs. Gainsborough. I do have to wonder, however, when I should move my things into your house." She looked at me briefly and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before looking back at my mother.

She looked thoughtful and smiled at us gently, "why don't you do that tomorrow since today you were unprepared for this? I think it would be best if you settled in after you come home from school." I smiled at her fondly and looked at Tifa who seemed ready to burst from happiness. It made me smile to see Tifa so happy.

"Is it all right if we leave now mom?" She nodded and I got up and when Tifa tried to bow I immediately put an arm around her stomach to stop her and my mother looked at her startled before she said that there was no need for her to be so formal. She also that she shouldn't even _try_ to bow in her state, which caused Tifa to blush a bright pink and stammer an apology. I thought she looked so adorable I gave her cheek a gentle pat causing her to pout at me playfully, her eyes glowing in happiness contradicting the pout/scowl on her face.

Tifa pov

It was so hard to resist Aerith when she was being so adorable but I had to concentrate on the task at hand. I wanted so badly to capture her lips as she chewed them in concentration. We were doing, or rather Aerith was since I wasn't given much seeing as I couldn't so much as lift my arm more than a fraction of an inch, homework assigned to us. Aerith and I often got one set of assignments since it was widely known that Aerith was living with me to take care of me while I wasn't able to do much on my own.

I let out a heavy sigh which apparently Aerith had notice for she asked me in a kind and gentle voice, "is something troubling Tifa? You seem a bit tired." She looked at me genuinely concerned and that touched me that she cared for me so. I smiled at her and shook my head. She looked unconvinced and looked even _more_ worried because I had shaken my head. "Are you sure Tifa? You looked a little bothered by something …," she paused for a moment, studying my features carefully which I learned over time that despite how perfect my cold mask was she could figure out what I was feeling anyways, before she continued with a slight smile. "Is my Tifa bored because I'm _**neglecting**_ my _**dear**_ girlfriend?" She said it in a teasing tone and emphasized neglecting and dear a little too much for my liking.

I fought a blush fighting its way to my cheeks and I saw the amusement in her eyes which made fighting my blush even harder because of how cute and absolutely adorable she was. She was the epitome of a puppy at its cutest, a brown one at that, and I couldn't hold back anymore but I decided to tease her at the same time.

I smiled slowly and see seemed to be unaffected and indifferent with it, quite unaware what my true intentions were, I leaned forward so quickly and wrapped a left hand around her neck to pull her towards me. Swiftly my lips met with her neck just above her tantalizing collarbone. I heard her take a sharp breathe as I started nibbling and licking the skin there so antagonizing and slowly. I heard a soft gasp followed by a moan when I sucked on the skin lightly and then pulled back just as swiftly. It was as if I had never been there.

I smirked hearing her growl in frustration when she realized my lips had left her wanting more from me. She looked at me with a hunger in her eyes, eyes that had carved deep within my soul a mark that would never leave. Eyes that burned for me yearned for my touch, my love, my affection. She, in all her hunger and want, was gentle when she pulled me back to her to crush our lips together. It made me smile to know that even when she wanted me so badly she was still conscious of being gentle with me, despite how much I _knew_ she wanted me. She was much too kind to be a person was something I often thought she seemed to be more of an otherworldly creature such as a fairy princess, an angel to me even, but she _definitely_ was too beautiful to be even an angel in my eyes. An idea just occurred to me and I decided that as soon as I was better I would give her a little Christmas present since Christmas break was due in a few weeks.

When we finally broke apart for need of air, which I often found annoying when I was with Aerith and she seemed to have that kind of affect on me, I smiled and sighed contentedly as she lay against my left shoulder, my arm wrapped around her waist. It was then that another thought occurred to me and I leaned my head down a little so that she could feel me shifting. She tilted her head up in curiosity since she knew that had I wanted to kiss her I wouldn't have hesitated. I smiled at her softly letting her it was nothing serious for her to concern herself with. She smiled and gave me her full attention.

"Hmm … Aerith … do you have a piano in your house? I was hoping that maybe by Christmas my arm might be better enough for me to play a little bit. What do you think Aerith?" I asked trying to keep my tone nonchalant and thoughtful rather than scheming. She seemed to have caught _something_ from my tone but it seemed she had yet to figure out what I was up to. She looked at me happily and seemed to have inkling as to what I was scheming or rather planning, to do. I took it she thought I was scheming something anyways the way she was eyeing me.

"Well … there's an older black one in the room next to mine … we use that room as a storage of sorts but it's actually not that clustered somehow." I laughed at the cute expression on her face, as she looked thoughtfully she had tilted her head up and put an index finger under her chin, making me want to kiss the corner of her lips, which had turned up as she thought.

She flushed a little when she heard my laughter, most likely thinking she had said something wrong I assumed. I did just that though catching her in surprise with the chaste kiss to the right corner of her lips. Her blush spread until it was all the way up to her ears. I laughed again at how she could embody such an innocent and adorable disposition with so much ease, being unconscious of it most likely as well.

I kissed her again albeit this time it was a deep and passionate meeting of our lips. After a few minutes we were out of breathe we stopped but we did not separate, our lips were still meeting in a heated and passionate kiss that did not involve any movement nor did it need to. I breathed heavily as I looked down into her eyes, looking deeply in those green depths made me feel at ease.

I smiled idiotically at her still trying to catch my breath after such an intense and passionate kiss. She smiled and put a little more pressure against my lips heating the passion in me. I wanted to pin her to the bed so badly and kiss her senseless. She seemed to want to do the exact same thing to me but we made to move from our current position because we felt much too comfortable, Aerith had somehow come to sit on my lap and my arm was wrapped around her waist.

"What do you plan on playing on the piano in my house Tifa?" She asked her lips moved against mine as she spoke and it somehow felt so … erotic innocent as it was, or as innocent as it could be as a kiss but even when we kissed deeply and passionately she was still so innocent.

I felt dizzy and drunk on the taste of her lips and the feel of them pressing softly against mine. I had never felt this way with Aerith before, or rather not as strongly as I did at this moment. It felt like an overload of senses involving Aerith was what made me want her so badly now. I didn't know how to answer her at the moment let alone form a coherent thought.

"Well … Tifa," she pressed, her lips moving against mine erotically again. I couldn't be sure if she was doing it on purpose or not, but then again she didn't realize the affect she had on me.

My heart started beating faster until an idea came to my rescue, "I … it's just … been so long … since I have even been allowed to touch a key let alone actually play any songs … for … my parents …" I said this slowly with ache. It was the truth though, I ached to play that song for them again, and I ached to play _anything_ on the piano again. I especially wanted to play the song I was already composing in my head for her, a love song. I would find the words to the song if I could after I had finished composing it for her.

Aerith's eyes had gone a little dull in color hearing the profound and forlorn note my voice carried. She broke our lips briefly to sit up a little to kiss her forehead and touch ours together briefly. She was such a tender and passionate person she ceased to amaze me through her kindness and everything that came with her. I knew she wasn't perfect but she was the closest thing I had ever seen to it and to be able to all of the sides of her that not many did made me happy.

I smiled at her as sweetly as she was being with me. She truly is my sweetheart … no rather she _is_ my heart now, my world. She means so much to me I also wanted to think of some kind pet name I could call her when we were in private … but I had yet to find the right word(s) that fit her yet.

"Tifa …" she whispered softly against my neck, which made me shiver even though her breathe was so warm, "I'm sure … that your parents understand … that you can't play them that song … and that they would rather you heal up first. You know what I'm trying to say don't you?" She looked up at me and she gasped a little. I wondered why because I felt myself smiling at her words … and then it hit me … I realized I had started crying because of her warm words.

She sat up straight and licked the tears off of my face gently and slowly. I smiled and then gasped when I felt her tongue lick my lips seductively. For some reason even though she looked so sexy she still managed to look like an innocent angel, an extremely sexy one at that. That was when I finally thought of the perfect pet name for her. I smiled at her sweetly and I felt her press her lips against mine and started up another steamy make out session again.

When we stopped to regain our breath again I pulled back to look at her and she seemed disappointed that our lips weren't pressed against each other anymore. I smiled secretively at her, causing her to furrow her brows in the cutest confused fashion, before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "aka-chan*, I love you so much, aka-chan." I heard her gasp softly and when I pulled back I saw her smiling so brightly I felt I should cover my eyes lest I go blind from looking at her bright and shining eyes. If Aerith was a candy I probably would have gotten a cavity from licking her but once because that was just how sweet she tasted to me.

She touched the side of my face and rubbed it, wonderfully so I might add, I felt myself melt at the contact. "Will … you … say that … one more time … for me Tifa?" She looked at me with the most beautiful and mesmerizing eyes ever, how could I refuse such a request from my fairy?

I smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but if it was for my fairy I would smile forever if it made her happy. "How could I refuse such a request from _my_ aka-chan?" I said it in a tone I had never really used before and therefore could not recognize it immediately. What it showed however was a strong love and affection for the fairylike beauty sitting on my lap.

She smiled at the affectionate tone in my voice. She gave me a little peck on the lips and I felt like the luckiest and happiest girl on earth even if I was in such a battered state physically, mentally I felt like I could sprout wings and fly forever with her by my side.

Aerith's pov

I felt so wonderful hearing the affectionate tone of voice Tifa was using to speak with me … and because she had addressed me as, "_her_ aka-chan". I didn't think Tifa even realized that she had adopted this affectionate tone whenever she spoke to me. It probably was something that she was so unaware of and unused to that even if she _did_ notice she wouldn't know how to react to it or ask about it.

I looked down at the homework I had been working on and then looked at the clock on the desk to see that it was now a quarter after eight. I only had a little less than ten problems to figure out for math portion. I had finished everything else up until the point I had decided I couldn't handle not talking to Tifa or looking at her anymore. I had already noticed a little after I started working on our assignments that Tifa was bored out of her mind since she couldn't really do anything with her right shoulder being as tender as it was as well as having a blood transfusion on top of it all. She must have felt really lonely and neglected at the moment.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes … what was it that you said Tifa? I'm sorry I … spaced out for a bit." I said sheepishly and pouted at the laugh I was met with. She continued to laugh for a moment longer before she calmed down.

"I asked you what you were thinking about since you seemed so deep in thought," she paused and said impishly, "were you … maybe … thinking about _me_, aka-chan?" Her smile became a cocky grin that always made her look so sexy. It was wonder how someone could be so … impossibly sexy without even _trying_ to. Her body alone was built curvaceously and seductive, she was also very toned from all of her years of training. Her every move accentuated an innate grace not many possessed … and oh god … her eyes were so crimson which fit her passionate personality well. Her black hair brought out the color of her eyes so well it was almost _surreal_ how beautiful and graceful Tifa was. It didn't help that her voice was a deeper pitch for a girls' but not deep enough she sounded like a guy … just more masculine and … so sexy. Was there anything about Tifa that did not _scream_ sexy?

"… What … if I was … thinking about you Tifa? What … would you _do_?" I looked up at her meaningfully and sucked in a breath of air when I saw her _smirking_ at me now. If she was sexy grinning … she was ten times as sexy when she smirked the way she was now. Oh god … what did I do in my past life to deserve someone so … great? Surely I must have done something right to be able to even touch such a beautiful creature named Tifa Lockhart.

"Hmm … I wonder. What should I do to my adorable aka-chan? What should my aka-chan do to make it up to me?" Her smirk grew with each word she said as if with every word she spoke a new idea came into her head. I shivered as the hand that had been around my waist moved up under my shirt to rest on my lower back. "Are you cold … or is it because you like this …?" I shuddered as her hot breath came into contact with my already red ears and I gasped and held back a moan when she nibbled on the sensitive lobe.

I could speak no more as she led me to our bed and sat me on her lap after she sat down and all of our passion exploded before we finally slept next to each other as we always did before … it was going to be our last night sleeping in each other's arms.

*aka-chan – is literally translated as "baby" not as in a literal baby but rather an affectionate term used to address someone who important like a boyfriend/girlfriend.

Well I might not be able to update in a little while because my beloved god sister is coming to visit me soon and I am unbelievably excited!!!^^ and in case anyone is wondering the Japanese underneath is my usual signature only in Japanese obviously!!!^^

姫見遣 光る


	8. Why?

Here's to another chapter! This is the second to last before summer is over for me sadly. I will probably update again tomorrow. I'm sorry for the long wait but my stupid firefox program crashed for the past few days-_-.

Why?

Tifa's pov

It came to be the next day and I woke up pleasantly in Aerith's arms. I looked at the clock in my room and it read 1:30 a.m. I figured we had been sleeping since about 5:00 in the afternoon or so. There was quite a while before we even have to wake up to prepare for school. I smiled when I heard Aerith murmur my name in her sleep. I could smell her fragrant breath every time she breathed. I sighed knowing that in a little under 15 hours I would be settling in Aerith's home instead of my own. It was fair … but I still … wanted to stay in this house.

I felt Aerith stir and move around a little bit before she snuggled closer to me and her lips were just centimeters away from my neck. I looked down as best I could before I realized that her hand was traveling up the length of my side and kept going up until it reached my neck, crept up a little more, and she was stroking my cheek gently. I sighed in content and I heard her voice no more than a soft whisper, "Tifa … are you awake yet?"

I opened my eyes a crack and saw Aerith hovering over me. She couldn't see my face since she had her face buried in my hair around. I felt her give me a peck on the neck. I giggled a little because it tickled but managed to pass it off as a groan.

"C'mon Tifa please wake up." She sounded a little desperate and I could hear the pleading tone she was using. I opened my eyes slowly and noted that it was still very dark outside. "Tifa …? You're awake!" she sounded happier as she said my name and relieved as if she thought there was something wrong with me.

Without warning I pulled Aerith against me and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. I knew that there was nothing for her to worry about but she seemed to always worry about me because of my shoulder. She gasped having not been expecting the sudden action. She gave a contented sigh as she laid her head on my chest her head resting just under my chin.

I smiled, "you're such an easily excitable little puppy aren't you?" I said in a teasing tone. She humph-ed indignantly and mumbled something under her breathe. "What was that Aerith? I didn't catch that." I said mischievously and I heard her give an exasperated sigh before she repeated herself, "I never knew Tifa Lockhart was such … an ornery person. You give off such a … cold and unapproachable air and yet here you are teasing me to death. I think you revel in seeing me blush, and pout." She said the last part in a very soft whisper and had I not been listening closely I wouldn't have caught it.

"Well you love me anyways don't you? I don't see what is so wrong with me being … playful. Or is it because you never expected to see this side of me? Hmm Aerith which is it? I suppose I am rather … serious when we're at school and well … cold even. I just never had a reason to open up to anyone and … at the time I was still closed off from everyone. I didn't allow myself to become close to anyone again … not after my parents died. I became close to master Zangan because he was like a father figure to me and then Cloud and Vincent came along and I saw so many things alike in our personalities and we easily became good friends and rivals. I couldn't … afford to get close to anyone again after … witnessing my parents' murder. I … was so alone … I buried myself and dedicated any free time after that to train for hours and hours … until Master Zangan had to order me to stop knowing that if I went any further I would end up collapsing and eventually killing myself."

As I spoke I felt Aerith's gentle hands wipe away tears I wasn't even aware of. I hadn't realized that I was crying until I stopped and felt the wetness of her gentle caressing hands on my face. She smiled and I returned her smile weakly before she leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips and then she gave me a gentle kiss on each cheek and a last one on my trembling lips.

It quickly became more than a kiss of comfort as she became more passionate. When she pulled away I was panting and then I leaned up to capture her lips again and I kissed her just as passionately as I wrapped an arm around her neck and deepened the kiss further. It was an open mouthed kiss so it was easy for me to slip my tongue into her sweet, sweet mouth.

I craved her touch so much. I couldn't get enough of her gentle kisses, caressing hands, and her sweet smiles I just couldn't get enough of her. I wanted her so much. I ached for her whenever we were apart. I ached to see her smiling face and gentle heart which I loved to the point it hurt not being around her. It scared me how much I had come to love her and it hurt so just thinking about not being able to see her smiling face. This was the reason why I refused to let myself become … attached to someone again … the fear of losing someone precious.

I hadn't even realized that she had trailed off down to my neck until I heard myself moan and shudder under her demanding lips. I arched my back and threw my head back. I could feel the smirk through her kiss. I turned my head to my left to give her more access. _Aerith … what are you doing to me? When did I start to crave you so much that even the mere thought of you not being near for a second hurts? When did I fall so hard for you? Do you know how much I love you … crave you? How did I end up falling so in love with you?_ So many thoughts ran through my mind as the passion between us increased to the point I stopped thinking properly and let Aerith have her way with me.

As I lay under Aerith I was panting for breathe. I couldn't believe that we actually went all the way. I could still remember how good it felt and I screamed her name so loudly. That didn't stop Aerith though. I had never felt this … invigorated as I did at that moment. I felt like jelly now though. I could feel the smirk that never left Aerith's face as she made love to me.

"Tifa …" her voice still sounded breathy, "how are you feeling now?" I knew she wasn't asking out right what she wanted. I knew what she meant though, but I also knew she was too embarrassed to say it out right.

"W-what do … you … mean … Aerith?" I said in between breathes. I was still winded and I could feel Aerith's smirk widen hearing how out of breathe I was. I could also feel her cheeks redden at the question knowing full well what she was thinking and I felt myself smirk as the image of her blushing face flashed through my head.

"I-I, I mean … um … y-you know … how was … _it_?" I could feel her already warm cheeks grow even warmer. I played at thinking contemplating my answer. I knew exactly why she was asking too but I just loved teasing. I adored her bashful and timid nature and how I loved seeing her blush because of me.

"Hmm … I don't know … it was okay I guess …" I paused for effect and I could physically feel how disappointed she was with my answer as well as hear her sighing in disappointment. "I'm just teasing you Aerith. Truthfully you were wonderful." I felt her smile and she snuggled closer to me in my embrace.

I looked up at the clock to see that it wasn't even 3:00 a.m. yet but it would be in a few minutes. Another thought crossed my mind. A dirty one but … well that was for later. Right now there was still plenty of time before school and I smirked and looked down at Aerith before saying "You know Aerith …" I paused and saw her look up at me, "there's still about two hours before we get ready for school." She looked confused and I smirked at how cute and innocent she was still even _after_ sex.

"I don't know what you mean Tifa. Care to elaborate?" she to my amusement. I fought the urge to laugh and I smiled before answering "I mean … well we have _a lot_ of time left so you know … are you up to going for a second round?" I smirked when I felt her cheeks burn at my question. As embarrassed as she was she nodded and complied to my request easily.

Aerith's pov

When we got to school I intertwined our hands and I held onto her protectively at the sight of Cloud. I noticed that Vincent was no where in sight, or at least he was no where near Cloud though they were best friends. As I walked past Cloud had the nerve to try to greet me. I ignored him and held onto Tifa even more protectively because of yesterday's incident.

I looked back and I saw a sight that melted my heart; Tifa was smiling brightly as she looked at our interlocked hands. I hadn't seen Tifa smiling as happily as she was at this moment. I couldn't help but smile as well. As we walked closer to the school I saw red in the corner of my vision and looked over to see Vincent coming towards us. I smiled and stopped to allow him time to catch up to us.

It wasn't long before Vincent reached us and Tifa stood next to me with a foreboding countenance. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before turning my attention back to Vincent. He gave us a slight nod as greeting, never one for talking, and he gave off an aura of determination.

He took a deep breathe before starting, "well … I wanted to say that even though Cloud was … my best friend I will not defend his actions towards either of you." He paused trying to find the right words. "I cannot and will not tolerate what he has done to either of you either. I wanted you to know that should Cloud start something again I will _make_ sure he doesn't lay a finger on either of you, Tifa." With that he stopped and gave us one last nod and left.

The time I dreaded had finally come and I found myself in my room again, it felt odd for me to call it that, unpacking my things after I finished with Tifa's things. I sighed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled seeing who it was and then we were kissing. Tifa had to lean down so far because of our height difference and the fact that I was kneeling down made it even harder. She slowly kneeled down a few minutes into our open mouthed kiss.

I heard a slight cough behind me and looked over to where my door was without breaking the kiss to see my very red in the face mother. Tifa was the one to break the kiss to look around and see my mother. She had kneeled down and leaned over to kiss me from behind. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath before she smiled sheepishly at me and then my mother.

"I um … ahem … wanted to ask you two if you were ready for dinner or not, even though you would rather have each other for dinner," she muttered the last part under her breathe not intending either of us to hear it. Tifa looked red in the face but I hadn't caught what she said. Tifa nodded at my mother before standing up and waiting for me to follow suit. I smiled shyly at my mother before standing up as well.

We followed my mother down the stairs and I gave Tifa a questioning look and she gave me a look I interpreted as _I'll tell you later_. Her face became red again. I was very eager to get dinner over with so I could ask Tifa what my mother had said.

I hurried up the stairs with Tifa in tow but I made sure not to go so fast as to somehow cause Tifa any more injuries. We sat on my bed and I looked at Tifa expectantly and she again turned a dark shade of red. "Well? Tifa … you said you would explain." I gave her my best pouty face causing her to turn even redder if possible. She sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Y-your mom … um … she uh … she said … uh … um … that we um … would … w-would rather … have … um," I got fed up with all of her stuttering and smacked her back to get the rest out faster. "She-said-that-we-would-rather-have-each-other-for-dinner!" Tifa flushed as she finished and I felt my jaw drop open.

Tifa looked anywhere in the room but at me. My eyes widened as the words registered in my brain. I felt my face turn redder by the second as I repeated the words in my head. I looked at Tifa who still refused to look me in the eyes let alone look at me at all.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute this side of her was. She might never admit it but she had a sweet, gentle, shy side to her that I found so endearing. She was also charming and lovable. Most of all she was adorable beyond words. I could go on about what I adored about her for days. What was there not to love?

I moved so that I was sitting behind her and wrapped my arms around her gently. She leaned back against me as I laid my chin on her good shoulder. We sat with a peaceful air and I instinctively closed my eyes moved my arms so that they were under her own and I tightened my grip a little knowing this way I couldn't hurt her. She put her hand on top of mine and she gave a satisfied sigh. I was _very_ comfortable and I could tell she was too.

I opened my eyes for a moment to see my mother in the doorway and she looked at us with a dazed expression. I smiled and she seemed to come out of it and smiled back. I knew I couldn't be any happier knowing that my mother seemed to be warming up to the thought of me being Tifa's girlfriend.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. I was glad that we hadn't had any assignments due today. The clock read 7:58 p.m. Tifa seemed to have noticed my shift in movement and looked over at me in curiosity and looked to clock and smiled at me warmly, and I reciprocated just as warmly.

"What are you thinking about Aerith?" She asked me a low whisper. She sounded sleepy I think. I gave her neck a chaste kiss before responding, I heard her shallow breathing as I answered and smirked a bit knowing how easily I could work her up.

"You … I'm always thinking about you. And … I think … my mom is warming up to the idea of us being together." I smiled mysteriously when she turned her head to give me a questionable look. I laughed at her cute expression, it was a mixture of a pout and a scowl, and she turned a shade of bright pink while trying to maintain a scowl. I kissed her pouting lips I saw her enticing neck and couldn't help but go back for another taste … and another … and another.

"Why do you have to taste so damn good?" I muttered as I continued to kiss her neck. Tifa tried to turn her head to look at me and I lifted my head up a fraction of an inch to see a hysterical sight. Tifa looked at me incredulously an eyebrow arched and her mouth was parted ever so slightly. Never had I seen Tifa look so adorable than at that moment; confusion written on her face mixed with shock and astonishment all while managing to look like a puppy. "What?" I asked.

"Y-you … you just swore!" She practically screamed this but managed to keep it just above a normal talking voice. "You … never swear … Aerith." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "You know …" she trailed off and smiled mischievously "I think it would be really sexy if you swore …" she leaned closer and whispered "in bed." She pulled back a little to see my reaction and I flushed a dark pink.

"T-Tifa … Don't tease me like that!!!" and she did nothing but laugh at me.

Cloud

I hated it. I hated how Vincent had distanced himself after the first incident with Tifa and Aerith. To make matters even worse it seemed like the whole school hated me now because of that second incident when I had kicked Tifa and upset our former friendship even further. After that Vincent stopped hanging around me and stopped talking to me period.

I couldn't understand how things got this way. All I knew was that it only made me want Aerith all the more. I wanted to ask "why?" but who am I to ask this question? Who _could_ I ask? I wanted Aerith and I would do nothing to stop until I had her. I don't understand how she could choose Tifa over me. Why did I end up falling for her? I couldn't understand this feeling. _Why?_

Well here's the latest chapter and again I apologize for the wait but I had to somehow fix FireFox because it crashed about a week ago so here I am!!

姫宮 光る


	9. Disconcerting Feelings

I apologize again for the long overdue update but due to a fight with my mother she grounded me and took away the computer away for a little while and then I got sick from my sisters, they had the flu my older sister having given it to my baby sister and they both gave it to me, but now I'm back and here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone associated with FF VII, it all rights belong to S.E.I.

Disconcerting Feelings

Cloud's pov (someone else's pov for a change nee)

I wondered in my mind if I had done something wrong … if it was my fault I lost Aerith to Tifa. Was it because … I pushed her too hard? I couldn't understand where I had gone wrong. What had I done to upset not only her but Vincent as well? I hated this lonely feeling welling up inside of me.

I stood at the school gates with a pause mid step to look up. I saw Aerith and Tifa holding hands as they walked to the back of the school, most likely to get their privacy, and felt my hands clench into a fist. I hate feeling this way but … what was I supposed to do about it? Everyone already hates me enough without me doing anymore damage to the two.

Thinking like this is getting me nowhere closer to you, Aerith. Should I just forget you … just let these feelings go like that … so easily? Who am I supposed to turn to for these answers that evade me so? I want to find … redemption. I need salvation for what I have done … maybe then … she will forgive me. That's all I want … redemption.

Tifa's pov

I could feel his stare even though he was behind me. I wondered why exactly he was staring but then … I realized that he still wanted Aerith but … maybe just maybe he gave up because of what happened last time between us. I took a quick look behind me to see Cloud's sorrowful blue eyes and I felt Aerith's hand give mine a squeeze and I looked down at her to see that she was looking ahead but as if she could feel my presence looked up to me and smiled. I couldn't tell if she had done it subconsciously or if she wanted to reassure me. I smiled back warmly and fondly.

I looked up and looked around quickly and saw that everyone was busy doing their own thing and leaned down to give Aerith a peck on the lips. To say she was startled was an understatement, and she was red even to the tips of her ears, saying that she was cute was also an understatement.

As we walked through the door to our school I suddenly felt an uneasy, disconcerting feeling creep up on me and looked behind me. I saw that Cloud was still staring at me but now I could see he looked livid with anger rather than the sorrow and agony I had sensed earlier in those blue eyes. He could never scare me even when he looked angry because I knew and he knew that I could still outmatch him with only one usable arm but I still didn't want to either way. It would be too troublesome to have to deal with whatever repercussions that might be dealt. I sighed knowing that things would be like this for a while yet … at least until Cloud truly gave up on my Aerith. It would be the best for both of us if he would do just that because I know he knows that Aerith only has eyes for me and well … that she loves me.

Complications are what my life seems to be filled with and just that in it's self; complicated, more so than it has to be I think. Things were going well with Aerith but … Cloud was quite an irksome and tiresome trouble who would not going for my sake let alone the one he's been after … my beautiful Aerith. I wondered why he was being so persistent if he knows that Aerith loves me … if it had been me … even if my heart would have shattered after it broke in half … I would have just been happy for Aerith if she … was in love with someone … who isn't me.

I blinked momentarily confused when I saw Aerith's worried eyes when I looked down to her face, I suppose she had been waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I blushed slightly when I realized that Aerith was worried about me for spacing out so suddenly. I blushed darker when Aerith smiled at me in amusement. Embarrassed I asked Aerith and cursed myself for stuttering. "W-what are you smiling about?" Her smile grew in amusement causing my face to grow even warmer than I thought possible. Her smile reminded me of a smile a parent would give their child when they asked an innocent question like "why does it get dark at night" and about the moon and so on.

I broke out of my reverie as I felt Aerith pull on my hand and finally took in my surroundings. We had walked into our classroom, which was empty at the moment, and Aerith stopped and slid the door closed. I thought nothing of her action when suddenly I felt my back against a wall. My eyes opened wide in shock as Aerith pulled my head down a little, gently, so that I was leaning over her and kissed me. Confused as I was I said nothing of it as I kissed her back with just as much passion as Aerith was. When we pulled back I was panting and gasping for air and Aerith smiled at me yet again and unused to such actions I was about to ask her what had gotten into her when I heard a growl and then I knew for a fact Cloud had been following us.

Before I could process anymore thoughts Aerith pulled me back in for another mind-numbing kiss. I felt my face heat up and burn as Aerith's hand trailed down my sides and stop at my waist. Aerith was acting uncharacteristically bold but I wasn't about to complain since … well I secretly do like this side of Aerith rarely seen by anyone else. I'm sure if I told anyone else how bold Aerith really was no one would believe me even if my relationship with Aerith is open to pretty much all of the students in the school. I sighed in content as we pulled away for the second time.

I knew the bell was due to ring soon and in knowing I took hold of Aerith's hand walked to our seats and sat down just as other students started piling into the classroom. I was sorely tempted to sit Aerith down on my lap instead but class would start very soon and I knew that things would become very uncomfortable should the teacher come in and see the true nature of my relationship with Aerith. Indeed there were many things to consider when I was around Aerith but the most disconcerting was Cloud's feelings towards Aerith. Such was his tumultuous mind … and yet he said without a doubt that he _is_ in love with Aerith. I wasn't sure and I don't think I'll ever be sure why he was so sure of this one thing in his chaotic life.

I looked up to see that the blackboard was now full of words that I could barely read let alone understand … the English language is such a complex one that I admit openly that I dislike this class most of all my classes. The language structure was much too different from my native Japanese that it confused me … not many people knew that I hated this class since my grades appeared to be good despite my lack of understanding the language's structure and pronunciation was much too difficult.

I heaved a silent sigh and felt a sudden tap on my left forearm … I to the left through the corner of my eyes. I smiled immediately at the sight of Aerith's brilliant smile and then her tilting her head back in mock sleep and she even gave a very soft snore. I tried very hard to hold back the laugh threatening to escape my closed mouth. I felt myself shake a little from the effort and I looked to my right to see a girl giving me a raised brow look as if questioning my readiness to burst into laughter. Her eyes seemed to ask me _"why are you laughing? And I don't think I've ever seen you smile let alone seem ready to burst into unrestrained laughter."_

I shook my head a little as if to give the answer _"don't ask,"_ back to her. I looked at Aerith in amusement and she repeated the same action causing me to feel that itch of laughter to come back ten fold. I looked over to that other girl again and she had another look only this time it seemed to be saying _"Oh … I get it. It's Aerith your girlfriend." _That quickly changed into"_awe how cute! You two are so cute together!"_ face instead. I grinned at her and gave a quick nod as a slightly pink blush overtook my cheeks I took a quick peek at Aerith again to see she had a questioning look on her face. I felt my face turn into a more solid pink color when faced with her unvoiced question.

I looked up to be sure the teacher hadn't caught on to the silent conversations going on between the three of us, more like me to this other girl and Aerith to me. I saw that the teacher was still oblivious to the three of us and so I turned back to Aerith to see her look back in amusement and a very faint emotion I couldn't quite decipher … jealously perhaps? I didn't think Aerith could be jealous of anyone but then again she didn't know either that this girl had actually been rooting for the both of us and our relationship since she must have been one of the students who found out about the true nature of feelings and relationship.

I smiled at Aerith and she seemed to understand and if she didn't she would ask me later when the time for our break to start came.

Aerith's pov

As our English class rolled by I was puzzled as to what Tifa was doing when I saw a girl sitting to the right of her smile at her. I wondered what the two were talking about even though they did not communicate through speech I was still curious about it. I had a feeling that it was safe and harmless but I still couldn't stop the feeling of jealously claw at me in a cold and terrible way. I _knew_ for a fact that I could trust Tifa no matter what happened but … I still didn't like it when she talked to other girls … or maybe it was of the way the two communicated as easily as she did me. Perhaps it was the smile the two exchanged that bothered me most with the whole ordeal. I wasn't sure what it was … all I knew was that I didn't like this feeling of … such … petty jealously at all. It wasn't like me and yet … it consumed my whole being in an ugly manner that made me feel a dislike for myself start to form.

Tifa looked at me again and she smiled at me reassuringly and gave me a kind of message saying _"I'll tell you later during our break,"_ or _"you'll understand later,"_ either way she was trying to reassure me that there was nothing going on with this girl that she talked to all of a sudden. I smiled back thinking that she knew me so well as to be able to detect the slightest hint of jealously that might have been radiating off of me. My disposition was certainly not one of an easily jealous or angry nature. I was neither judgmental towards others either nor could I be described as impatient and yet … I felt jealously just moments ago and right now … I was feeling impatient for the bell to ring to signify that it lunchtime has come.

I didn't like this feeling welling up inside of me at all … I had to wonder if this was the feeling that consumed Cloud when he had seen me with Tifa and how in love I was and still am with Tifa. I had to wonder if Cloud started to dislike that side of his self too, as I had once I realized what was clawing at me in the pit of my stomach. It was a very dreadful and horrifying thing to feel since I had never felt anything of the like since I met Tifa and fell for her harder than anything else I'd ever felt.

Tifa … she is so beautiful … her soul is pure and she is gentle in nature despite what façade she showed others. I loved this gentle soft side she hid behind a cold mask and front so that other people wouldn't get close to her … her worst fear is losing those who are close to her … again and I'd known it. I knew it … knew that I broke through her façade so very quickly and I knew that her fear hadn't dissipated completely but it had at least become something she wouldn't worry about so constantly anymore.

It is be said that when you fall in love all of your fears lessen … but at the same time they increase with worry for that person who has captured your heart completely and worry for their happiness. And yet no one can say they hate haven fallen in love completely whether those feelings are returned or not because of how beautiful that feeling is. With love the heart grows fonder and softer … never weaker … stronger even because of how good it feels to be in love with someone so completely. For me that person is Tifa and there has never been anyone else in my heart or in my life like Tifa.

I never knew that love could fill me up so completely and fill my soul with such content until I met … my angel … my Tifa. I was broken out of my reverie as the bell rang and I noticed that I had been subconsciously copying down the notes from the board for both Tifa and myself. I smiled at that sudden realization and because I felt Tifa's good hand grab hold of my own hand and our fingers interlaced and we were off to lunch.

After a fulfilling lunch I sat in Tifa's lap, something I had wanted to do since class started and even before then. I sighed in content and gave her another peck on the lips before I dived back for a longer and much more satisfying intense kiss … I yearned for Tifa. I could never seem to get enough of her no matter how long we'd been together, approaching the fifth month now, and how we seemed to have such a need for each other. Normally two people started going out they would be cooled off by the second or third month, in my circle of friends that seemed to be the case anyways. After that there were still romantic interludes but not nearly as much effort was put into the relationship based on what my friends had told me of their relationships and past relationships.

I would hate it very much if my passion for Tifa ever diminished even the slightest because this passionate fire that burned for Tifa is something I never want to let go. I never want to let this amazing feeling go no matter what. I loved being in love with Tifa so fully … loving her completed me … she completed me. She made my life that much more exciting and meaningful just by being with me and loving me. I don't know what I would be doing now if I had never met this wonderful creature.

I just remembered that Christmas was coming up in the next two weeks. I still had yet to find out what Tifa was planning since she had asked me if I had any pianos in my house. I wondered what she was up to now since I hadn't thought to ask her what she would need one for when she asked me where it was located but the week before. I had to wonder what this strong, graceful, pale beauty had in mind being quite the sneaky, romantic mastermind that she was. I knew that asking her outright would be useless and a waste of time since she would tactfully lead me out of the subject somehow. She was good at distracting me in more ways than one and she always seemed to have a way to do so without me ever realizing it.

I sighed again only this time in slight frustration since I knew I would not be getting any answers out of her should I even attempt to. Unless perhaps I … I could pout the answer out of her since she could not and had never been able to resist my pouting face. I had worked that to my advantage several times before when she tried to unsuccessfully keep her hands off of me due to my mother's rules about her living conditions in my household. I had pouted my way into a make out session and sometime even … an all night long love making session.

I blushed at that and I knew that Tifa saw my blush for I heard, surely enough, a soft chuckle escape her lips. She wasn't refraining from any laughter or happiness now that we were alone and so I felt relieved that Tifa was no longer restraining any emotions she was feeling. I looked up at her and playfully punched her arm causing Tifa's chuckle to turn into full throttle laughter instead. I smiled and gave a start when she stopped all of a sudden and gave me a peck on the lips.

I looked up to Tifa now, in all seriousness, and asked her what had been bugging me since we were last in the classroom. "So … what was it that you two were talking about when we were in the classroom Tifa? It's not that I don't trust you but I was just … curious is all." I added hastily as my own unnecessary defense. I was sure that although I tried to sound casual Tifa would most definitely see through the faux casualness that I was always so atrociously bad at. It seemed that I would always be abhorrent in any sense and a dreadful liar as I was with anything else that dealt with things such as deceit.

"It wasn't anything … serious. She was just … um … complimenting us about how … cute and adorable we are as a couple. Nothing you need to worry about Aerith." I could see the slight pink tint on her cheeks and I felt myself smile at how utterly adorable Tifa was in this kind of situation. I almost smiled at her sincerity and because she could not help but have such an endearing disposition no matter how vehemently she tried to deny such a claim.

I don't know how I became so entranced with Tifa but I think it was most likely because she's such an honest person. She probably would never acknowledge the reality of these words that described her in totality but she was an honest, strong, beautiful, pure, and utterly adorable person. Deep down inside she was still a teenager, child even, but that was buried so deep down that most people wouldn't be able to see it.

It's hard to dig deep enough to bring this softer, gentler side of her that only I have ever seen. I knew it too … that it was because of her lack of parents and her … petrifying experience that cost her both of her parents and nearly her own life. If it weren't for her master Zangan she wouldn't be here … she wouldn't have met me … and I can't see a future without Tifa in it. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Tifa in my life and I most certainly cannot envision what my life would be like if I had not broken through her barriers and become hers. Something I most certainly would not want to think about.

I snuggled up closer to Tifa at the sudden thoughts that overcame me so completely so out of the blue. Tifa looked down at me with a confused face as expected since she couldn't possibly know what my thoughts just now were. I just shook my head to signify that I didn't want to talk about it at the moment and she just smiled at me and gave me another peck, on the cheek and forehead this time. I loved that about her too, then another thought struck me.

_What don't I love about Tifa?_ I pondered that for another few moments before I asked in a soft shy voice, "What exactly are you planning in that head of yours Tifa?" I left out the word 'magnificent' feeling too modest to say something like that to Tifa despite the fact that we were indeed very much in love and dating happily.

"What was that Aerith?" She asked perplexed, most likely because she had no idea what I was thinking at the moment and because she didn't know where it came from either. I gave a soft light-hearted laugh at that. I almost felt silly for asking such a question not because it was a stupid question but she would most likely not answer that question since she wouldn't possibly want me to know what she is planning. I wondered though if she was composing a song for me on the piano or maybe practicing one.

"I just … well … I …," I paused knowing I couldn't be crafty about things such as this, involving a fraudulent mind. Something I don't think I would ever possess even if I were on my deathbed. She gave me a look as if to say _"really Aerith? Really what is it?"_ I knew I had to come up with something quickly, "I … was just wondering what you were thinking just now is all." I sounded unconvincing and I knew, Tifa knew it too for the look she gave me was slightly hurt.

I almost felt like smacking myself because of such a look but the damage was already done … what was I to do about this? "All right then …," the tone of voice she used made me want to slap myself ten times as much as I had the moment before. I then wondered if Tifa had always seemed so adorable and attractive as she did at this moment with a slightly glowering look on her face as well as an almost undetectable hurt in that glower.

I couldn't resist my sudden urge to kiss those sulking lips presented to me by such a temptress named Tifa. My love one and only, truly I would have no other love as beautiful as the one I shared with her. No feeling could fill me with such an indescribable bliss and love such as this feeling I shared with Tifa. No one would ever understand me as well as her either. That was something that accompanied love like the melody and tune that made up a song whether it was a heartrending ballad or a heavenly, joyful symphony for heaven.

There could be no words that described this sentiment as strongly as a song could. I couldn't be any happier at this moment, in the arms of my wonderful love, than even with my ever doting mother. I would never feel this kind of contentment anywhere else but right here with her arms wrapped around me, never letting me go and keeping me warm in the wake of cold fears. There could be no other for me but her.

I hoped to never let go of her as she would never let go of me. If I was in the face of danger I would feel safe in her arms even if I knew death awaited me in the next second or minute, my last second or minute of breath. Nothing could feel as right as this, as being with her.

Cloud's pov, very brief

I watched with clenched fists as Aerith and Tifa sat with Aerith cuddled in Tifa's lap. I wondered why I couldn't be the one for Aerith and not Tifa. I felt something cold and wet fall down my cheek ever so slowly and wiped it away. I knew without looking that it was indeed a tear. Why did I have to suffer for Aerith's happiness? Why did I have to suffer for anyone else's happiness?

I thought things would be better if I had just left things alone … or if I had apologized but … even now no one would talk to me … be friends with me … not even Vincent would look me in the eye.

I really must apologize for the extremely long time I've been absent from writing but so many things have happened and well … I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones. I have some good news and bad news. Next week I have school off so I might be updating with another chapter for this story or my other story and my bad news is within the next six months I have to have ALL four of my wisdom teeth pulled out as once and my wrist my possibly be dislocated or broken for all I know seeing as I can barely move it or hold anything even under three pounds. I'm just lucky that I can type it with it at a certain angle so it doesn't bring me too much pain in doing so. Well back to my teeth being pulled out I probably won't be doing much typing if any when I'm half conscience or high on some painkillers. Depending on how fast or slow my wisdom teeth pull out of their roots it will be at the earliest three months from now to the latest being six. And why is this so bad you might ask? Well my sister is all ready to go but is waiting for the paper work to finish so she'll have hers pulled out within the next four to six weeks so I'll have to deal with my baby sister all alone while having to watch out for her too when she's all drugged up and in pain.

I can tell this is going to be a long few months for me and a painful week or two after the massive teeth pulling project is over. All my thanks and sincerest apologies!

姫宮 光る


	10. Christmas Song Surprise

And here's chapter ten! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter to my loyal readers and reviewers! I'm still recovering from the wonderful teeth pulling but I'm well enough to write this chapter! I'm hoping to finish this chapter up this week because of mid-terms! I love mid-terms actually much to the next students chagrin^^. This will be a long chapter to make up for my absence!

**Disclaimer: **All charactersbelong to S.E.I.

Christmas Song Surprise!

Tifa's pov

Christmas was merely two days away and I was very nervous and anxious about it … I had been working on Aerith's present for the last few weeks or so in secret of course. I knew that Aerith more than likely anticipated and expected it and had her suspicions because whenever I was not with her I was in the room she considered storage of sorts playing the piano. Piano being an instrument for both hands is not necessarily true … because piano practice can be done with one hand alone … not that I truly needed to practice with my left hand. I was once again in the basement and I nearly shrieked in fright and surprise when I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Aerith's warm and pleasant teasing voice whispered in my ears. I shuddered feeling her warm breath rasp near my ear … I suddenly felt _**very**_ warm … almost painfully warm actually. _She doesn't really need to guess though … Tifa probably figured out when my hands covered her eyes,_ Aerith thought. "I'll give you a hint … I'm very pretty _and_ … helplessly in love with a certain someone special," my breath caught in my throat hearing such a confession right by my ear. Though she whispered softly and nearly inaudibly I could hear her loud and clear and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I played along however and said in reply "Hmm … whoever could it be?" I paused and put a finger under my chin in feigned thought. "Is it maybe … my good friend Erika who has a **huge** crush on me? I wonder who it might be sneaking up on me like this." Aerith's response was to remove her hand to give me a playful slap on my good arm. I laughed at her indignant slap and just because Aerith was adorable in everything she did … I wasn't sure how she managed to be so darn adorable and elegant and kind and funny and considerate and proud. That's exactly what I felt though … proud of our love and most certainly more than satisfied and happy with it. I felt a smile tug at my lips when I finally finished my mind's tirade. "Well if anything … I hope these warm hands belong to this person I find myself utterly and hopelessly in love with. She has a warm, kind, thoughtful, understanding, adorable, intelligent, graceful, and proud air about her. I'm sure she can take a joke well … her name is … Aerith." I purposely breathed her name in, what I hoped to be, a sultry voice.

I heard her breath catch in her throat and smirked slightly knowing full well the effect I always had on her. I almost gave away my thoughts feeling an itch of a smile come to my lips but luckily I covered it up by turning my twitch into a smirk. She blushed heavily at my bold words and soon enough I mischievously pulled her arm forward so that she had to bend down a bit to keep her balance. My smirk grew wider as she opened her eyes in shock and I gave her a surprise kiss on the lips albeit a chaste one. She almost automatically closed her eyes feeling the familiar contact between our lips and she smiled as well. My heart stopped seeing the love and adoration in her eyes.

Even if we had been together for nearly five months at this point I still felt myself get excited over these small things between us. Even if it was just a smile filled with these feelings of love I could still feel my heart beat faster at the beautiful sight or it stopped altogether without knowing how to start again until that sweet angelic voice reached my ears. She is always so sweet and adorable I wondered how she could make me feel so strongly for her … the way I react to her … so strongly … is something I can't even begin to describe with mere words.

"So what did you want Aerith?" I asked with a small smile that seemed to be present because of her presence. I saw a look pass her face that I wasn't sure of, which surprised me greatly because normally Aerith's emotions could be read like an open book … at least that was the case for me. I almost laughed at her slightly perplexed expression and slightly frowning lips. "Is something bothering _my_ aka-chan?" And goodness I realized that I loved teasing Aerith and how I did not notice before … with all of my obvious teasing, I do not know. Maybe it is because most all of my thoughts were centered on Aerith.

She blushed at the affectionate and endearing tone I used when referring to her with the pet name I had dubbed her a few weeks ago. Was it really that long ago though? It seemed like a really short time for me but then again with Aerith there was never enough time in the world. She smiled that wonderful special smile reserved for me; at least I think it was, before she asked me a question that made me freeze. "Tifa … are you writing a _song_ for little old me?" She paused to look at my frozen face and her smile grew in fondness before she continued, "Because if you are … it's so sweet of you … especially since Christmas is right around the corner!"

She finished with a slightly triumphant tone of voice that was very subtly there. I felt no change in my face when I answered back with an undisguised proud voice, "No I'm not actually aka-chan." I might have been a little too smug about it but I didn't care at the moment that is until seeing her expression fall I felt bad even though I wasn't lying to her at all. In fact I had told her the truth though had it been a few days earlier it would've been a lie. "I …," I paused almost giving away that I had already finished it, "I just wanted a little more practice because I'm a bit rusty." I believed I was rusty even if it wasn't true.

"Oh." Was all that came out of her mouth and she sounded sorely disappointed in my answer hoping, most likely, to catch me in the act. She had a slightly pouting expression on her face and I held back a laugh at such an expression and though I did not laugh I knew for a fact that my face showed amusement. She didn't seem to notice when she continued to say, "I had been hoping that _maybe_ … just _maybe_ you would be composing a song for me." I finally gave in to temptation and kissed her moist and soft lips and as usual despite her disappointment she responded in like.

I broke the kiss to whisper in her ear, "don't sound so disappointed aka-chan … but do you really think I would plan something with Christmas being so close?" I asked sounding incredulous. I was usually a very convincing actress but it seemed that Aerith would not buy into it for her face showed she knew otherwise, knowingly almost. I would not panic and buy into that either.

"I don't know Tifa … you are a very … devious and artistic soul so much that I wouldn't put it passed you to do something seemingly normal with other intentions." She had me pegged right for that one but I would never let it show … besides that all those years of grueling practice led me to have a perfect poker face. Well almost perfect now that Aerith is in my life … it was perfect until I fell in love with her. I could pull it out whenever I needed and that often led to nervous boys and shrill girls running away from me screaming … or maybe the word would be squealing. I had to muse over that fact for a moment before I gave up and asked Aerith.

"Say Aerith?" I paused for a moment to be sure I had her attention entirely before I continued to speak hesitantly. "Back when we first met … did you perhaps know about me … more than you led on?" I wasn't sure what I was trying to ask anymore. I sighed before saying "don't mind what I said Aerith. I don't remember what it was I was trying to ask you anymore to be honest," I smiled slightly at her adorable expression. "Are you trying to seduce me with that adorable expression Aerith?" I murmured under my breath but her blush told me she had heard me anyways and I felt myself blush just as darkly if not more being the one who said it.

"A-and why would I d-do that Tiff?" she asked me in response. I smiled at her because I hadn't heard her use that pet name since … after my shoulder injury. And then a sudden realization hit me … Aerith stopped calling me by my pet name after my injury because more likely than not she felt responsible and too guilty to refer to me as that. Whether it was a sub-conscience action or not I wasn't sure but I knew for a fact that she had stopped after that … incident.

My face hardened, but very briefly because Aerith spoke again seeing my expression. "Is something wrong Tifa?" She looked at me worriedly and when I saw her concerned expression I could not help but soften, and melt, at the sight. I shook my head in answer before I looked into her eyes, and I realized some time during our little game of bantering she had somehow gotten on my lap without me being aware of it. Well she didn't weigh much and couple that with the fact that through many years of training my leg muscles could take on a lot of weight without realizing it.

I tried to smile reassuringly but it turned out strained, "I … did you even notice this?" I paused and noted her expression was discombobulated (fun word ^^) from my vague question. "Let me start over. Did you realize that you stopped referring to me as … Tiff after I got hurt? I wanted to ask you that because when you called me that just now and it made realize something. You … felt guilty didn't you … like you were responsible for something that wasn't your fault nor was it your responsibility to begin with … it's _my_ job to protect you not the other way around." I paused to take a deep breath. "It's my job because I'm the martial artist not you … you don't have any training whatsoever so how could you blame yourself for something like that Aerith?" My brows furrowed a bit as I talked.

I heard Aerith's voice and it sounded just a bit raspy in my ears as she spoke, "but … I stood there not doing anything to support you and it _was_ because of me you got distracted and hurt! And the reason why I couldn't refuse you is because … I'm selfish and I knew that I couldn't live without you Tifa. It would hurt too much being by your side knowing that I had hurt you both physically and mentally! I … I-"

I cut her off with a kiss. It was an innocent meeting of lips, just softy pressing against her lips. I effectively distracted her from the thoughts that had been haunting her and I smiled a little into the kiss as I felt her press her lips a little harder against mine. When I pulled away from the kiss a little and opened my eyes I saw that she had closed her eyes and that a stray tear had fallen from her eye. I was sorely tempted to lick her tear away but I didn't want to ruin the tender moment we were having by doing that so I opted to wipe it away with my finger instead.

"You are right about that Aerith … I would've been very heartbroken had you chosen to reject me and my confession back then." I looked down for a moment not wanting her to see the tears forming. I buried my face into the soft and absolutely pleasant, and addicting, scent coming from her hair. "I-I … can't imagine my life without you here with me … by my side and … loving me as you have Aerith." I stopped realizing that my voice had started breaking at this point. "I don't think I would've started realizing how truly precious life is without you there to support me in my time of need. I … I was a walking corpse before you walked into my life, nearly running me over our first encounter." I chuckled at my choice of words and I heard Aerith give a little giggle at my way of describing our first and fated meeting, fated in my eyes anyways.

I felt as if I had just confessed my love to her all over again, my heart pounding, my feelings unwavering, and my hesitant voice … my warm eyes. "I … I didn't have anything to live for before even if I did have Master Zangan, Vincent, and Cloud I … never cared if I would be alive in this moment until I … met you … until I fell in love for the first time. Falling in love at first sight is what I would like to say but I think … it was more than that but I … can't even describe this feeling … this warmth your love have given me." I could continue this no longer as I felt my throat close up once more because I was too emotional.

I felt something warm and wet brush against my cheek ever so softly and I looked up slowly. The sight that I greeted me was more breathtaking than anything else I had ever seen. Aerith had a soft smile planted on her lips and I saw a single tear trickling from her eye and her eyes … they were so warm and affectionate … I had never seen so much love and affection in them as I did now. Her hand gently wiped away tears in place of what I assumed had been her tongue earlier. I felt my eyes fluttering closed and I pushed my cheek into her hand loving the feel of her soft and gentle hands stroking my cheek as if I was fragile and could break at any moment.

My feelings … my emotions couldn't be any rawer than it was in this moment with her. My thoughts and emotions had never been bared out for all to see nor had I ever felt them so strongly … so raw that I almost couldn't believe it. If someone had told me five months ago that … I would've fallen in love with someone in less than three weeks and … would cherish this person as I did Aerith … I would've laughed at this person and deny such a claim. I would have told them that I would never let anyone get close to me like that … would never allow myself to love again and yet … here I am … holding this beautiful nymph in my arms … very much in love.

"This love … this beautiful feeling you have given me … is more than enough to make my heart soar with happiness. You are … the single most precious person in my life … someone I would never be able to give up willingly. I know that I would rather die than let you go after finding you and … loving you Aerith. There is nothing in this world that could make me …" my voice stopped when I saw Aerith look behind me briefly and paled very slightly at something.

I turned my head to the side a bit to see someone I had not expected nor would I welcome in any circumstance. I would have barked at him to leave had it not been for Aerith's warm hand gently rubbing my cheek in a soothing manner despite her obvious discomfort of Cloud's presence. I sighed before turning back to Aerith and smiling at her … and she saw my discomfort as well but then she did something unexpected … she kissed me softly on the lips in his presence. This was something she had never done outside of either of our houses or the secret garden because she was shy and hesitant about openly displaying such affections … even for me.

I didn't mind either way because I understood why she would be so wary of other people and their prying eyes. I desperately wanted Cloud to leave us be but I could do nothing at the moment because of the warm, comforting hand and even warmer and wet lips brushing against mine softly. She pulled away ever so slowly, reluctantly and regretfully it seemed, to look at me … maybe to see if I had calmed down yet. She smiled seeing how relaxed and happy I looked after our little kiss. Even though it was an innocent kiss I could not deny the passion it held and the loving affections she portrayed in such a simple kiss.

I made to look at Cloud again and I almost gasped in surprise when he showed no anger in his icy eyes or resentment. I could not feel any detection of hatred nor dangerous feelings vibrating from him … but I couldn't read his face either and not knowing … left me perturbed by his sudden reappearance in our lives. I questioned, him in my mind, whether he had any hidden agenda or motives for this unexpected "visit" after not talking to him for these past month and a half.

I looked at him expectantly and he looked away for a moment opting to look at the floor briefly before looking at us again. I turned myself around on the piano stool to better look at him without straining my neck too much … and to keep Aerith's gaze as far away from him as possible. Aerith buried her face in my neck and gave me a slight kiss and nibble before I started speaking … yet again calming my raging emotions into serene ones. "So Cloud … what exactly do you want … coming for an unexpected … "visit" like this?" I nearly scoffed at the word visit but calmed down when Aerith gave me yet another peck on the skin of my neck.

He looked at me with slightly saddened eyes because of the tone I used but he also looked like he had expected it. He sighed softly before he looked at me with a determined gaze and spoke in a soft voice. "I … I just wanted to tell you that I'm … leaving for Tokyo now. I … it's not enough for me to apologize for the damage I've caused you and Aerith but … I'm sorry for what I've done, truly, and I'm leaving for the sake of what little hope we have left for friendship … and for the two of you. I … wish you the best happiness and I hope that we will meet again some day in the future … and can smile at each other like good friends. I … this is my goodbye gift for you … a Christmas gift in a way that I will not bother you anymore."

He tried to smile at me unsuccessfully and I felt the corners of my lips tug into a small smile as well. We were best friends at one point after all and before he spoke I hadn't realized I had already forgiven him despite my resentful feelings. I took a deep breath before finally speaking my last words to him for maybe years, "Cloud … I … thank you for telling me. I hope you will be a better person and that you will adjust well in Tokyo and that … you will behave as well. I hope you make new friends as well quickly." I stopped at that not knowing what else to say to him.

Aerith stirred against me and I almost felt a smile when I felt her hot breath against my ear and her warm lips pressing against them. I kept a serious face when Cloud gave me a smile and wave, which I returned a little hesitantly, before he turned away and left for Tokyo. I shivered when I felt her lips move down to my neck instead giving me butterfly kisses before finally reaching her intended destination. I couldn't hold back the shuddering moan that escaped my lips when she started playing around on my neck and leaving me breathless. "A-Aerith … w-what are you … doing?" I whispered barely audibly because of my breathless state. I could barely speak because of the affect she had on me.

I felt her lips turn in a smile as she continued her ministrations on my neck and murmuring in between breaths, "I'm … making … you … feel … hot … and bothered my darling Tiff." I could just tell that she was smirking as she spoke those words and teasingly continued to play around my neck and collarbone. I turned my head to the side to give her better access, much to my irritation and delight, as she continued to lavish me with her warm tongue and wet lips. I was almost tempted to push her back just to capture the lips playing around with me so frustratingly. I felt very exasperated and "hot and bothered" as was her goal and words spoken earlier.

I surprised both her and myself when I managed to pull away from her demanding lips and smirked at her. I then proceeded to move forward to capture her lips instead and I teasingly kissed her hard before pulling back and I heard her growl in frustration at me. "Oh my … Aerith just _growled_ at _me_? _The _Aerith, known for her kind and gentle disposition, _just_ growled at me! I think the world is going to end any moment now don't you agree _**aka-chan**_?" I knew I was irritating her the same way she had been irritating me just moments earlier. She knew it too. Her only response was pay me back ten-fold by doing something I had never expected her of all people to do … her bold action caused me to shudder and suddenly become very warm everywhere.

All of me was burning … my face burned … all I could feel was that warmth that engulfed me whenever she made love to me. My breath came out as a shudder and I knew without looking at her that she had been smirking at me but that smirk became her hitching breath. I really couldn't believe that she was being audacious, something that was most definitely not in her nature. I also couldn't believe that she would be doing this _here_ of all places and I knew that something like this wasn't in my morals. I sighed through the pleasure coursing through me as I pushed against her shoulders a little to get her attention. She looked up from her work and shot me a confused look as she paused in her movement until eventually she stopped what she was doing altogether.

I didn't want her to get the wrong idea so I started off slowly, "Aerith … I … I don't want you getting the wrong idea ok? I just wanted to say that … as much as I enjoy you … making love to me … I don't think it's a very good idea to do that here." I paused to take in her expression … there was slight hurt in her eyes at my words but I also saw the understanding there, which I loved about her so much. "Aerith … Aerith look at me. I want you to know this … I love you … I love you so much that sometimes I can't take it when you're not around. As much as I love you there … there are still some limits like … um … you making love to me in a … storage room is kind of … not my cup of tea you know." I heard her giggle softly at my choice of words and although I felt relieved I pouted at her to show my slight displeasure.

"T-Tiff … come on don't be like that … you …," she paused to let her laughing fit out before continuing, "you are just … _too cute_!" I felt my jaw drop as she finished with an exclamation that I would under no circumstances agree with. "Tifa … don't pout at me or might be tempted to be naughty again and I _know_ you can't say no to me twice!" She yet again laughed at what must have been a priceless expression from the supposed "Ice Princess" of our school: me. I resigned to at least admit it only if we were in private … and to please Aerith as well. I knew she right about me not being able to refuse her something twice … especially not _that_.

I could see Aerith's delighted expression when I said as much to her and I smiled seeing how happy that little acknowledgement made her. I couldn't help but be happy whenever she was … I also could not help that I was so in love with this girl. This girl … no nymph nearly perfect, in everyway in my eyes, who hailed from the woods of some fairytale unknown to me, had become someone I cherished very much. A precious person I would never be able to forget despite how she irritated me at times by teasing me relentlessly. I didn't know a love like this could really exist but it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made this world bearable and at times more beautiful … my life felt precious when she was around me … and loving me the way she has been.

Christmas Day!!! In Aerith's pov now

Christmas day had finally come and now it was about the time my mother and I usually got up to open presents. It, apparently, was too early for Tifa because she was sound asleep when I opened the door to her room. She was utterly adorable but something else troubled me … it seemed that the reason she was so sound asleep was because the lack of it. As each day passed it became palpable that it truly was the case … and I couldn't help but feel responsible as I heard a quiet whimper when she moved her left arm to find an empty bed but for her. I knew the reason why she couldn't sleep was because of me. Because she was so used to sleeping next to me she had developed a habit of leaving half of her bed space for me. That part of her was so endearing.

I smiled to myself at what I was about to do to wake her up. I walked over to the right side of her bed and leaned down to see a peaceful expression on her face. My smile widened when I heard her voice softly whisper my name before I put my arms on either side of her head before leaning down even further. I pressed my lips against hers softly. I felt no response from her and decided to take it a little further and moved my lips against hers slowly when … I heard a soft giggle unexpectedly come from those lips. I pulled back abruptly and saw crimson orbs open slowly and a big smile on the beautiful perfect face of my love. I wanted to be mad … she knew that and I knew that I couldn't successfully stay mad at her whatever the reason.

"So …," I drawled out, "how long were you awake Tifa?" The both of us knew what I meant by that question was 'how long were you pretending to sleep? And how much do you know?' I gave her my best pout as punishment knowing she would feel guilty just because she is such an honest person. I even turned around after making sure she saw the pout adorning my face.

"A-Aerith … you aren't really upset with me are you?" It seemed that this time she was truly panicked because she couldn't see my face and the pout from earlier. I humph-ed again and crossed my arms still giving her my back. "Aerith … I'm … sorry I just wanted to have a little bit of fun teasing you as always. We always tease each other and joke around about this stuff … don't we?" I was the one who felt guilty this time around.

I sighed and turned back to her to see the honest and raw emotions on her face. I gave her a small smile as I approached the bed slowly. "Tifa … love … you know that I could never really be mad at you right? If I was ever mad at you that anger never lasted long because you are … you and for me that's more than enough." I saw her struggle to get up on her own even though she had told me the pain was becoming minimal compared to before … I didn't want to take any chances when it came to Tifa. Though her eyes contorted in slight pain she made it up her own.

I smiled at her full of pride. I leaned down slightly, Tifa is so tall and I short that the distance wasn't much, to give Tifa a rewarding kiss for her hard work. I smiled as I pressed my lips against her ever so gently but that, as usual, changed very quickly as Tifa's beckoning tongue rubbed against my lips. I couldn't resist her, something she used to her advantage a lot it seems, and opened my mouth wide for her and she didn't waste any time in thrusting her tongue into my mouth causing a deep moan to come out of my mouth. I felt breathless … I was always breathless when it came to Tifa and kissing and … everything else that came with being with Tifa.

And then I remembered what today was. I knew Tifa, despite her casual attitude the last two days before Christmas, had something more than likely _very_ romantic planned out for us. I pulled away from her before she could distract me anymore than she already had … with her irresistible and addicting kisses and her crimson orbs drawing me to her. Everything about Tifa was just … too tempting. _AH I have stop thinking about Tifa and get down to business! Even if she's too sexy for her own good and … tasty … NO. Downstairs NOW!_ My mind was arguing with itself.

I took action before I became too infatuated with Tifa and her charming allure and forget what I had been here to do in the first place … again. Agh … why did Tifa have to be so darn amazing and sexy … in general Tifa was just too … alluring. I shook my head to shake all of those naughty thoughts out of my head and grabbed Tifa's hand and I gently tugged her down the stairs to where my mom waited for us cooking breakfast still. Tifa leaned over to me and I felt my breath catch even though she was just whispering in my ears a question "do you think it's okay if I set up the table for all of us?" She asked this hastily but I heard a hint of desperation almost in her voice … maybe because she hadn't been able to do so many things in so long. It's been so long since she's even been able to hold a pencil to write notes from the board at school … anything really.

I thought it was adorable though that she would ask me if it was okay for her to set up the table. I nodded my head and whispered back, "I think … it is okay just for today … my love Tifa." I smiled at her warmly and fondly … I think she figured that I was thinking naughty things though … I wasn't sure. The way her cheeks blushed a light could have been one of two reasons one being the warm and fond I was giving or two me thinking naughty and she caught on to those thoughts. "Just let me help you too … sound good to you lovely?"

She turned her head away but either way I already knew she was blushing because of what I said. I then noticed my mother had turned around and was looking at us with a soft smile and a somewhat dazed face. I looked down and I heard her very soft giggle escape from her lips and looked up to see her … she was … so happy. I smiled too in return. I watched her intently as she mouthed something 'you two are …' I didn't catch the rest so I mouthed back 'what?' She tried again using her hands a bit to emphasis what she was saying 'you' she pointed at me 'two' at both of us 'are so cute' and she made a motion as in gushing over something, or someone, adorable like a baby.

I felt my face become a scorching volcano at that motion. I turned away from her and saw Tifa look at me questioningly with a smirk on her face. I pouted at her and gave her a playful slap before she could react but she grabbed my hand anyways and bought it to her lips before turning it so that my palm was facing her and repeated her earlier action. It wasn't enough that my mother, once used to the idea, thought that Tifa and I being a couple as adorable but Tifa was being romantic in front of her, oblivious to her intent and dreamy gaze. I almost wanted to cry as my face continued to sizzle.

I nearly ran into the kitchen to grab plates and chopsticks for our meal. Tifa almost protested but I beat her to it by explaining I would only hold the plates for her to put them in their place for the three of us. She accepted, though it seemed she did so grudgingly and because I pouted at her and gave her the most pitiful expression I could muster. Eventually everything settled down and breakfast was over. And now it was time for us open presents in the living room … something Tifa wasn't used to … not since her parents' murder when I did look at her though … I could not sense any sorrow in her countenance.

I couldn't wait for Tifa's reaction once she opened my present. I think she had already guessed what it was though or at least have an idea what it was. Whenever Tifa disappeared in the … storage room I would be downstairs working on my little 'project' for her as a Christmas present … that and a little locket heart with our names and love forever engraved on it. Engraved … just like Tifa … and how she carved her name into my heart. Her name would be forever etched in my memories … sweet, sweet memories we created together and would continue to do so for many years.

I watched as Tifa picked up the first present from me. It was a bit big but just looking at it I had a feeling anyone could guess what it was. She had to use both hands to pick it up and though her arm wasn't fully healed she picked it up with relative ease, though she winced in the slightest bit from mild pain. She slowly and carefully unwrapped my present and put it aside as her face slowly took in the picture I had painted in the makeshift art studio in my basement.

Several different emotions played over her face but the most notable was absolute joy. She then noticed a locket fall out and picked it up and opened it slowly to find my engraving. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she looked over to me and I only smiled in response. She took a good look at my picture again … it was a picture of the both of us … I sat in a chair as Tifa stood behind me with both arms locked around me tightly in a protective, warm hug. The both of us had a huge smile on our faces as we stared at each other as if unaware of what was going on around us, in our own little world separate from everyone else.

I walked over to her to kneel down next to her and she gently laid my painting against the back of a dining room chair to pull me to her. The next moment I felt her lips press against mine not so innocently but I felt self-conscious knowing my mother was in the same room. I lost track of my thoughts, distracted by her delicious tongue rubbing against mine … hard. I broke the kiss to look around to see that my mother was no where in sight. I threw myself against her once I figured that out and kissed her again only this time with no distractions and I enjoyed this thoroughly before she broke the kiss.

She smiled warmly at her next words, "Aerith I have a present for you too!" she said excitedly to me. She picked up my painting and locket and ran up the stairs leaving me in her dust before I ran after her yelling at her for leaving me like that so abruptly. I chased after her and once I caught up I saw that she was just leaving her room … but what caught my attention most was the necklace dangling from her neck. I smiled widely before following her to the storage room with the piano.

"Ms. Gainsborough you are in for a treat. Ms. Tifa Lockhart has written and composed a song on this lovely piano especially for you … her special someone." Tifa announced like the MC of some variety show. "Please listen to the song intently to get a feel of her style and … her everlasting love for you," she added softly, her eyes shining with adoration and warmth. I giggled softly anticipating what she would play for me … a love song maybe? The first few soft notes were played softly before she began to sing in rhythm with the song's slow tempo.

_When I first saw you that day … the day we met you were already someone special to me._

_I couldn't stop thinkin' bout you … you invaded my mind … you stole my heart._

_Every night when I came back to an empty house and thought of you only to smile in glee._

_This feeling … these emotions can only mean I loved you right from the start._

_Like a forgotten word blown away by the wind you were carved deeply into my mind._

_Empty nights became so much more meaningful … I could exist for more now._

_You stole your way and became a part of my soul … please don't ever leave me behind._

_Many questions run through my head as I often ask this one: how?_

_Was it fate … was it destiny … or was it just you … who made my heart skip a beat?_

_If it was for you I would gladly give up … just sigh to myself because of this defeat._

_There are many things I would be willing to give up for you … for this love … for you alone._

_Nothing before made my hollow life meaningful … I want to engrave this feeling in stone._

_You were there for me when I wasn't even there for myself … you never gave up hope._

_This feeling … every time I see you just continues to grow and grow … never ending._

_I thank you for this love so pure … and innocent for I no longer need to try and cope._

_Those sad feelings I'd grown used to … die no matter how strong and heartrending._

_I wish we could fall in love … just like in those old movies full of romance and smiling faces._

_Could it really be love … this wonderful feeling welling up in my chest so warmly like this?_

_Looking at you forever is something I wouldn't mind doing … because my heart just races._

_I sigh softly not able to tear my gaze away from you … I wish I could give you a soft kiss._

_But I wonder … do you love me too … do you feel this way … whenever you look at me?_

_I just want to know how you feel … your feelings when you look at me what do you see?_

_Are you as happy as I am when you see my smile … whenever I am such a tease?_

_How do you feel whenever you hear me laugh … do you feel nearly as much ease?_

I managed to make the story just short of 7000 words in length to make up for my long absence. 6980 words total! So Close! I hope I get a bunch of hits and reviews for this! Oh and the poem is an original by me … I just made it up as I went typing this chapter. I'm kind of … a poet. I like poetry and have written it for … maybe four or five years by now. Well enjoy!

姫宮 光る


	11. Possibility

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 11! I haven't been able to bring myself to type anything without any aim for my lack of ideas at the moment! Without further ado here it goes with at least 8,000 words to satisfaction!

Possibility

Aerith's pov

Recently everything concerning Tifa and our relationship had been going very smoothly and all was at peace for once. I wondered then if perhaps a storm was approaching after this calm in our relationship … perhaps another Cloud would appear … or maybe misunderstandings would arise again. Anything could happen at any moment and the feeling of this … maelstrom put me ill at ease but then what could possibly go wrong? I just need to relax myself and take it easy I suppose, I worry too much anyways.

Just as I felt another sigh about to exhale I felt arms wrap around me with warmth and everlasting tenderness. These feelings, although the tiniest bit biased, are truly how she makes me feel just by being near her. I felt my sore, and slightly stiff, muscles relax and ease from their earlier tension as her chin came to rest at the top of my head. "What are you thinking about my love? Something seems to be weighing on your mind more than the thoughts of someone you love very much … they seem a little jealous from what I hear," her voice soft and silky and her words suggestive, beckoning the attention of my entire body and mind. Every muscle in my body was concentrated on her and her alone I felt myself breathe a sigh of entire and true content as only she could make me feel this way … this happy.

I couldn't remember a time I was ever as happy as I am right now with Tifa who loves me for who I am and all of my flaws. I had never seen my mother as exuberant as she is now with me being with Tifa … I had … never seen her happy with my father in actuality. I was never sure how their relationship came to be what it was but I most certainly never saw a happy picture painted between the two of them as a young child. My father did also leave after all when I was ten and kept in contact with none of us not even the slightest bit of consideration in the form of a letter, note even, to me, his daughter, and the one he had said was his precious all those years ago.

"I don't know why Tifa … but for some reason I … feel as if something is going to happen soon but I'm not sure what either. I just know that whatever it is it is going to affect us and not in a pleasant way either Tifa, I'm not looking forward to it in the least bit. I feel as if … maybe just maybe someone else, other than Cloud, is going to get into the picture and go after you instead this time … it's just a strange feeling I had so don't worry about it Tifa!" I rushed that last part hedging whether or not to think on this thought seriously but I knew for sure that something was going to happen soon.

No sooner after I said that something happened to make me realize my thoughts had been true and I should have taken caution from what I believed would happen. Someone new to my classroom walked in just after the bell rang to start classes, what worried me though was how the second this person walked into the room their eyes caught sight of Tifa and never left. Even as this girl did a jikoshoukai* her eyes and gaze never left Tifa's body and just that made me uncomfortable, it was apparent however that Tifa didn't notice her in the least since she was too busy gazing at me from her seat. Just that made me relax a little I looked over with the corners of my eyes and she smiled at me in response making me feel warmth flowing from heart to my limbs and cheeks.

The four periods before lunch seemed to go by so fast and before I knew it Tifa had already stood up by my desk as I put some notes away, waiting for me patiently. I smiled at her gesture and grabbed my lunchbox quickly and stood up to go to our secret garden at nearly a running pace. As I tugged on her hand all Tifa did was chuckle at my speed and the hand I was holding onto so tightly as if I feared losing her. It might've been because now she fully realized that she had the use of both hands again and wasn't limited to just her right anymore. The moment her arm was better she smiled as if she had just received the worlds' greatest treasure and unimaginable wealth along with it. I could only laugh at that thought because of the mental image it brought me of when Tifa first could lift her arm without pain, she jumped up and pumped her fist in a non-Tifa like fashion.

After finally settling down in our secret garden, it seemed to take an eternity to get there for some reason, I had an internal twitch to try and feed a fully recovered Tifa unnecessarily. I constantly felt my hands reach towards her before realizing she was eating her own lunch with the use of both hands. I needed to reinforce the idea on myself that Tifa was better, which is a good thing but also a sad thing for me because now I have no reason to touch her unnecessarily, my thoughts were arbitrarily interrupted by a new face I did not like very much and did not wish to see. I hadn't bothered to remember her name and I knew Tifa most definitely didn't because she was too busy looking at me the entire period, while still amazingly copying the notes down without looking at the board most of the time.

I looked up and saw that she appeared to be a bit bedraggled, tangled strands of hair here and there as well as a few twigs and leaves scattered about her form, from the effort to get here through the more woody part of the forest. She smiled graciously, as much as she could looking the way she did, and asked Tifa her name and exchanged a traditional greeting** with her. Try as I might to ignore my jealous feelings I couldn't because it was very obvious to me that she had deliberately ignored me and did nothing to even show that I exist at all to her. I looked at Tifa and I could see the silent disapproval in her eyes, also realizing that this girl, this Minamoto-san, had purposely overlooked my existence. I could see the fire and rage building up in Tifa's eyes because of that, her greeting back had been cold even for her.

I knew from before Tifa was known most for not just ethereal beauty but also the coldness and icy way she treated others, never rudely no but never warmly either until me that is. I had once seen an exchange, with a poor fool who had transferred from another school, where the result was an expressionless Tifa greeting him back. I knew that there was something different about Tifa and that that would not daunt me the day I would meet her formally and I was right about my instinct with her and now I am deeply and happily in love and dating the once Ice Queen of the school. I noticed a dramatic change in Tifa's attitude and the way she carried herself around others nowadays too since we fell in love and started a relationship.

Tifa's face didn't seem to daunt the obtuse girl at all, it didn't even seem to bother her, the thought that maybe Tifa had no interest in her or that I was holding onto her arm in a manner only a couple would. I felt an extreme aggravation in the girl's behavior and I could tell Tifa also felt uneasy and it showed in the way Tifa gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, our hands were also intertwined. I smiled at Tifa privately, facing away from that Minamoto-san's direction, and Tifa smiled back at me, and without thought, leaned down and kissed me gently. I blushed aware that we had an audience of one, although I disliked her very much I was still self-conscious about it.

Tifa pulled away slowly and as I opened my eyes I could see the shine in her eyes and the adoration she held for me. I felt that no words would ever be able to describe the happiness I feel when I'm with Tifa and how she treats me like a precious fragile gem. I could feel my cheeks glow in a different and much more pleasant joy and for a moment I forgot about the presence of the unwanted party. I laid my head against her right shoulder very tenderly lest I hurt her, even though she claimed she was fully recovered and seemed it I couldn't take any risk in hurting her. Tifa, in a loving and natural gesture, raised an arm to delicately caress my hair, something she would normally do when we were alone and she dared to show affection to me.

I just remembered about Minamoto-san and when I looked up I saw that she was still where she had been standing this entire time and appeared to be deep in contemplating something. I wondered what it could be but then at that moment the late bell rang signaling students to run back to classes, usually a five minute warning in advance for the distance and places students might eat. I stood up in time with Tifa to see her already picking up the lunch leftovers and I saw that Minamoto-san had finally gotten out of her dazed thoughts and walking back to the room. It seemed that she had decided to eat first before coming out here to look for Tifa's whereabouts.

I then took notice that Tifa hadn't eaten much more than half of her lunch and that thought both disturbed and worried me. "Tifa … were you not hungry today? You didn't eat very much of your lunch you know?" I asked her in a soft timid voice not because I feared Tifa, just that I didn't want to upset her with my worrying, though had never happened before … yet. We had just gotten into the school building at this point and I suddenly felt very drained so tired that my body felt lethargic very abruptly and I couldn't tell what was happening to me. All I knew was that my body felt very weak and my movement was extremely sluggish and before I knew it everything went black. Before darkness completely overtook me I saw a hand reach out to me and a person's warmth enveloped me.

Tifa's pov

I paced around the bed Aerith was currently occupying in the nurse's office as I could do no more to help her … help my Aerith, my love. I had stopped momentarily at the edge of the bed Aerith was using to see no change in her and I heaved another heavy sigh before shaking my head and continuing with my pacing. The nurse hadn't known the cause for her faint and that when a student had fainted previously it was usually due to a gym accident or becoming anemic. Aerith's case was unusual for the nurse and she knew not the answer to how to assess what had happened because Aerith hadn't seemed overworked, her pulse and blood pressure were normal had been a bit fast but not terribly so, so what might it have been? And then another thought hit me maybe … what if Aerith was stressing about something she didn't want to tell me about?

I stopped pacing yet again and found myself looking down at the white spotless floor in the sudden realization that maybe I was what had been stressing Aerith out. I remembered from months ago that the doctor who had treated us in the hospital did say that Aerith was to do no extraneous activity nor allow herself become stressed out because of her heart condition. I wondered if maybe whatever it was she was stressing out about had to do with me and what she had been talking about earlier today. Strange it is that I would think that almost immediately as an answer to the question why Aerith had collapsed earlier? Maybe I've become conceded in some sense to think that everything about me revolves around Aerith's world and being?

Just as soon as I thought that the nurse had come back and told me to relax a bit and sit down on a chair by her bedside. I wondered for a moment if maybe she knew something about my relationship with Aerith or not for I knew that the entire school, staff and all, knew that we had become good friends since it was big news because of my reputation as a cold, serious, hardworking student. For me to have a friend, one as warm and kind as Aerith no less, came as a huge shock and surprise to staff and student alike. I tried to keep myself of edge by taking a deep breath and holding for half a minute before exhaling and repeated the process once more. Now that I had time to think of it rather than pacing around her bedside area it had been at least half an hour since she had fainted.

My thoughts were interrupted yet again only this time by a voice I had come to love dearly, a voice that spoke to me so softly and gently, caressing my name in her unconscious state. I felt myself become overwhelmed by the warmth that reached every part of my body hearing that one voice whispering my name so slightly. Her captivating eyes opened only moments later but then closed almost immediately before opening the slightest after a few seconds, maybe to adjust to the lighting in the room. I felt myself heave yet another heavy sigh from relief this time rather than grief and my heart felt lightened that she was truly ok now. Ah such a sight, an awakening Aerith majestically laying her eyes upon me and smiling so openly it seemed as if nothing was wrong with her at all, though she was in a bed.

I could hold in my joy no longer and I whispered softly by her ear, "Are you well again my love, Aerith? You scared me when you just so suddenly fell into my arms like that!" I felt her face warm and sat back up to see that there was a clear and dark red streaking across her cheeks, perhaps from my comment if nothing else. I felt a ripple in my throat and almost let out a snicker that would more than likely cause Aerith to blush more and become very flustered, ah the joys of making Aerith blush mercilessly like this. I loved teasing her so and though Aerith didn't admit it I knew she didn't mind and sometimes really liked it despite her 'dissenting it so much.' I couldn't help how I loved to tease her relentlessly but it is a fun for both of us so I wouldn't stop if I could help it.

"Tifa! Stop teasing me! And I am fine now really I am … so don't worry about me so much." She spoke the last few with a great tenderness and affection I had not been to get used to despite the length of time we had been together. It always surprised me how gently and affectionate her love is even though it would be nearly half a year now since we met and about five since we started dating and falling in love. I felt myself being pulled toward the bed, very slowly, by a hand and warmth I would recognize even with my eyes closed, I smiled knowing what she was aiming for and complied in a docile manner that was unlike me. It was a swift peck of the lips that I wished to savor and prolong but I did not dare being fully aware of the nurses presence though she had not discovered that Aerith had awakened already.

I had to check and see if the nurse was still around or not before I would dare go any further with Aerith and I stood up to do just that too. I peaked through the curtains surrounding Aerith's bed for privacy and saw that no other soul seemed to be in the same room at the moment and I turned back around and smiled suggestively at Aerith. A satisfying crimson blush adorned her pale cheeks and I could not help but feel proud of myself for being able to cause such a deep blush to appear on Aerith's cheeks. I smirked as I leaned in close to kiss her irresistibly sweet, sweet lips, lips I desired and couldn't seem to get enough of no matter how many times we'd kissed already. There was always an urge, a desire, a hunger, and lust for more and more of Aerith's sweet, addicting kisses, kisses I could not go a day without. Her kisses were reserved for me alone.

I backed away as soon as I heard the slightest creak that might've been the door opening and a soft voice spoke out "sensei*** are you here? I have a student here who was knocked out by a volley ball from gym class." I looked down at Aerith very briefly and she smiled at me and gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded to her before rising to see who it might be. It was a voice I didn't recognize in the least and I was uncertain if the nurse was at her station or not. I peaked out of the curtain to see the nurse had left for some reason and went out further to investigate a bit. I saw that a girl was being held up by a classmate and she truly was out cold, the other girl seemed to be quite a bit strong since she held her entire weight with what seemed to be ease and with great poise as well.

I made my presence known and I seemed to startle the girl a great deal because she nearly dropped the girl in shock having not noticed my presence at all. In short I appeared out of nowhere in front of her like a shadow and it took all I had not to laugh at her reaction to that. "Um … the nurse is not currently in at the moment so you can just lay her down somewhere on one of the free beds for now." Perhaps it was Aerith's influence I'm not sure though why my voice had been as gentle as it was rather than the cold tone I used to use with when I addressed anyone. That girl changed my entire being just by loving me and for the better … I am no longer the cold shell of a person I once was due to the warmth she brought to my heart.

The girl gave me a nod in gratitude, appearing to be one of the rare female students who didn't annoy me with unnecessary chattering, and headed towards an empty bed. I was sure I recognized the unconscious girl from where even if it was the briefest of meetings I had met her somewhere before. The girl carrying her I knew to be my class female representative**** in my class and very popular amongst the student population and teachers in the school. She was for her part a very nice girl and very soft spoken, which is a plus for me, as well as a very docile and mild mannered youth, a rarity amongst them these days. I just realized in all this serious thought that I myself am a part of the youth I spoke of in spite of my maturity. I almost laughed at that thought, not realizing I thought like an adult would and spoke so very often as well. Must be master Zangan's influence being as old as he is of course his older speech and mannerisms had to rub off on me in some way.

Master Zangan was a very elderly man, ancient almost, being the oldest living member of my home town before moving to this area, where he was still the oldest living man. Many thoughts crossed my mind before they were interrupted by my homeroom representative with a very softly muttered thank you and goodbye, which despite it being swift was not rude in the least. I nodded at her and gave her the slightest smile in return, just the curving of my lips very slightly, and it might've been my imagination but I was sure I saw her blush in a surprised reaction. I smirked and wondered if I had that affect on everyone because it seemed like it might truly be everyone and not just Aerith. Aerith I had the most affect on, being able to cause a full blown blush on her with just any comment or tease, because I just adored teasing her for her red cheeked reaction.

A bigger smiled adorned my face when I went back to her curtained off bed and she was smiling too. I sat down on the chair at her bedside and she made a disappointed pouting face at me as if she wanted me to sit on the bed with her. I sighed and she giggled at me before I heard another creaking sound, which indicated the door being opened, and I was out again to see who it might be. I sighed in relief as the much needed and important nurse appeared from the doorway, ghostlike almost in her translucent skin. Her skin was almost eerie in its transparent quality like the beauties of the past, the geisha***** of older times. The nurse herself was quite a beauty herself, long black hair, pale blue eyes, full eyebrows, white skin, full lips, high nose, high cheeks bones, and a proud glimmer in her eyes. She was a tall woman, albeit not nearly as tall as me but I would guess an inch or so shorter than me, and she was quite the sight, very easy on the eyes.

She wore very modest clothes with a white coat overtop and she came to a gliding stop before me. "What business do you have out here?" She asked and her voice held a very alluring air to it that I would not have expected it to be; or rather I was too worried and wrapped up in Aerith's health that I did not pay attention to her earlier. She held herself with a feeling of pride and majestic, royal even, tone and I wondered just maybe if there was more to her than she appeared. There was certainly something mysterious about her the piqued my, rare, curiosity and interest but I had no clue what that meant for me. She baffled me in how graceful her movement was earlier, so graceful she seemed to glide rather than walk.

"Um if you do not recall I had been here for the entirety since I came in with Aerith earlier from a fainting spell." I spoke with a slight caution that I did not normally have when speaking to others, teachers even, and I wondered at that. Perhaps there was something more than just mystery surrounding her to cause me to be even more formal than I already was on a daily basis. "I would like to inform you though that since you left earlier there is another student her from a gym injury, a volley ball to the face area I believe." She nodded to me curtly but somehow there wasn't a rude feeling left behind from it unlike usual curt nods. She intrigued more and more the longer I spent time with her in this room be a second or a minute my curiosity grew stronger. "I will be with Aerith now if you do not mind, excuse me please sensei," and no later than two seconds I was by Aerith's side again.

I sat down on the chair silently and exhaled an even more silent sigh as I looked down upon the angelic face I had fallen for. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed and such a peaceful expression on her face but then I nearly fell over when her eyes shot open suddenly. I could see the smile in her eyes at my eye bulging reaction to her surprise attack on me and I could only turn away from her and blush. I looked back at her for a moment before closing my eyes and sticking my tongue out at her in a childish manner I slowly got used to being around her. Quicker than I could stick my tongue back in Aerith's mouth closed over it and I felt myself melt into her kiss, even more rapid than that was my immediate response to her familiar mouth. Her kiss was irresistible in every way, from the way she pressed her lips against mine to the use of her tongue.

I pulled away breathless and a soft chuckling from behind me startled me and I turned to see the normally stoic looking nurse looking back at me with a slight smirk in her lips. Her elegance seemed at its peak now more than ever and I truly wondered about why these thoughts kept coming to my mind and why I kept thinking about her. There was something very enigmatic about her that felt somehow familiar and nostalgic, even, and I couldn't help wondering if I had met her somewhere before or if it was just something or someone that she reminded me of. I then, rendered speechless by the strange feelings I felt around the woman, sat there in a shocked stupor as she spoke gentle but mischievous words loud enough for me to hear. "So I see _Aerith_ has gotten over her dizzy fainting spell from earlier and _much_ better as well I can clearly see." I could hear a very subtle lilt of amusement in her voice suggesting her enjoyment in making us both turn a bright red rivaling the brightest and ripest tomatoes.

I, for some unfathomable reason, did not hate that she made me feel insecure about what her thoughts about me I felt more curiosity and trust for her more than anything. It was quite an inconceivable thing, having known her for at most 15 minutes of real talk time, feeling an unconditional trust for her and … love? I didn't know what the feeling for her was but it wasn't the same as I felt for Aerith, not quite in the sense that I was _**in**_ love with her and I love her more than anything in this world. I felt something that might best be described as platonic love for her but how could this be possible if I only just met her for the first time in my life today? It just couldn't be true that I felt some kind of affinity for her without even knowing anything about her, who she was, other than her job and last name, but she was so familiar to me somehow. It was driving me a little mad not knowing why it was I was so drawn to her or what it was about her that felt so familiar to me.

I'd never felt such an immediate affinity to anyone like this before … other than with Aerith and our first encounter when we had our first bit of bantering. One of the things I loved best about Aerith was her quick wit, her beauty an added bonus, and her soft, gentle, and kind disposition as well. There hadn't ever been anything I could ever say I disliked about her … she might be a bit more mothering than I would've liked but I just learn to deal with that part about her and loved that part of her now. It was endearing now whereas before I had seen it as a meticulous part of Aerith was now adorable at times and much more lovable now that I'd gotten used to it. I even smiled sometimes at the cuteness of it all and how I felt when I was being lavished with her mothering side in sickness or injury.

I looked at Aerith and saw that she was very red and embarrassed at being caught doing what was only natural between us. I looked up to nurse Kurozawa, I just remembered her name at the last minute somehow, and said in a hesitant voice, "Aerith is better now yes but did you check on the other student yet? I'm not sure how bad her concussion might be so it would be prudent to check up on her is it not?" I didn't say it rudely but it sounded much more diffident than I had meant for it to much to my dismay. There were many things I had wanted to ask but I was, in an emotion I am not used to feeling, fear … fear of the truth I might discover, like unraveling a mystery not meant to be known. I felt that this feeling of trepidation in this moment would keep me from knowing a truth I was meant to know though.

When I looked up next Kurozawa-sensei had gone already to check up on the other student who had been knocked unconscious earlier. I nearly snapped my head back to look at Aerith who had been silent the entire time and now she was no longer red but back to her normal healthy tan skin color. I saw in her eyes the painted emotions of worry and a very slight hurt in her that I could not understand, why would she be hurt? Was it something I did just now … was the concern and hurt there because of me or something I did? I hate seeing those emotions on Aerith's face and I asked softly "why do you look so sad koibito? Did I do something wrong to hurt you?" I stopped unable to continue with these thoughts because anymore and nonsense would be spewing out of my mouth.

Aerith's face immediately became a flurry of shock and confusion and the most prominent was one of horror. "Why would you ask me something so ridiculous Tifa?! I'm not sad because of you! What could you have done wrong?" I hadn't been expecting that reaction from her and I felt taken aback all of a sudden to hear her passionate response which caused a small, devious, smile to form on my lips. "I was only … thinking about what had upset me earlier … that girl, Minamoto-san, and how she treated me as if I don't exist. It was just so upsetting and … also how she was before lunch … she kept …" Aerith mumbled the last part and I couldn't make sense of it, it sounded something like 'kept eyeing my norfend up' but that couldn't be it.

"Um … I didn't quite catch that what did you say Aerith? You were upset she did what? Or kept doing what?" I could see how much Aerith's face heated up and I wondered what thoughts were running through her mind for her to blush like this. Was she thinking something naughty maybe I wondered? I mused over the thought for a moment before I deemed it impossible to be true since it wasn't in Aerith's nature to be that way. She was too innocent, beyond words, to be thinking those kinds of dirty thoughts that I might be prone to only to make that wonderful blush bloom on her cheeks.

I gave her an encouraging smile because of the shy, timid, look she was giving me and the furtive glances she kept throwing my way to see if I was still watching her, I think. She blushed even harder at me for looking at her with a smile most would reserve to children answering a question that required encouragement for their response. At least that's the impression her face was giving me looking at me the way she was right now and I almost felt like pinching her adorable crimson cheeks. "I … I-I said that she … um … she … kept … eyeing my um … girlfriend up!" She rushed the last part and it seemed that maybe Aerith's blush is a contagious thing because I felt my face flush after hearing that admission to her true feelings. "Yeah she kept eyeing you and it was … making me … very upset to see her ogling you the way she was! I'm the only one allowed to eyeball at you the way she was … or the way you were also gazing at me too!"

There was a deathly silence that followed soon after and though it wasn't awkward I felt a slight regret and joy for asking Aerith what I had. I regretted it only because my face was a red, hot, mass of cheeks now but joy for hearing her admit what had bothered her to the point of collapse, and of course yet again reminding me how she loved me and I her. This also proved that I knew my Aerith was too innocent to think anything naughty in that pretty little head of hers. She had looked away from me as soon as she had finished and she continued to look away from me now, she looked far too adorable the way she was now. I couldn't resist my very sudden urge to capture her lips in the briefest of kisses causing her to turn my way once again.

I sat back down only too quickly for her liking because she now gave me a pouty glare, which to her credit was incredibly adorable and effective, but I stood my ground, so to speak. I had to hold back the smirk, already giving the slightest curve to my lips, and laugh threatening to spill forth in unbridled euphoria. This was becoming just too much for me to handle and I felt the slightest crack in my straight face before it came forth; the devious smirk. I managed to hold the laughter in well for when that smirk came onto my face she blushed and tried to turn away only realizing she was unable to because of how drawn into my eyes she already was.

I felt myself just as mesmerized and lost in those emerald orbs I had come to treasure and cherish so dearly, more than I would my own life. There was something about Aerith's warm personality that had caught my attention our first meeting more than her beauty had. Perhaps it was because we were such polar opposite people we had been so drawn to each other our first meeting. I couldn't be too sure about what it had been about her … maybe it was just simply everything about her that had me so curious about her and who she is.

There could be many factors leading to my falling for the beautiful person lying on a bed before me. "Well then _**my**_ beautiful girlfriend is being gracious enough to tell me this delicious piece of information. And I'm happy to hear I'm the _**only**_ one who has been ogling my beautiful gem." I could practically see the blood flowing through her veins with how red her cheeks were glowing. I proudly and seductively smirked at her in response and somehow she became even redder than her current crimson color. I make a suggestive wag of my eyebrows and she seemed to become redder still, impossibly so, and I couldn't hold it in anymore, my laughter burst out.

Aerith's response to my laughter was an indignant huffing of her breath but she still had a smile on her face. Unexpectedly Kurozawa-sensei was standing just outside the ajar curtain and overheard my laughter and took a peek in to see me laughing. She had a nostalgic look on her face and almost a tangible smile too from what I could see, this was the closest to happy I had ever seen on her face. It was a strange and miraculous, even, sight to behold on this graceful but cold seeming woman. I gasped as a revelation I hadn't even realized crossed my mind, she reminded me of myself when I had been on my own before Aerith showed up. She had an ethereal beauty and grace not very many in this world possessed and she had a cold exterior like I had myself.

What could this possibly mean then, now that I realized there were many similarities between us? I noticed that Aerith's silent form was looking at me in confusion and slight worry as well, and I wondered if perhaps maybe Aerith noticed this or not. I knew now without a doubt that there was a connection between me and the nurse I had yet to figure out but I would find out. I wondered briefly if I could remember what her eye color was from our earlier encounter, blue? Black hair, pale blue eyes, and nearly translucent skin if I recalled correctly … but what was the connection then?

I was startled out of my thoughts by the bell signaling the school day to be over and the weekend's start. I smiled at Aerith and asked in an overly theatrical and sweet voice, "does my love need me to carry her around? Is she well enough to even walk yet?" I could scarcely keep my face straight, other than my smile for being overly dramatic, as I stood over her bedside. She flushed almost immediately and I had to crack up at that a little but kept it hidden well enough. I gracefully picked her up as if she weighed nothing, which she seemed to me, and walked out of the curtained off bed to see Kurozawa-sensei look up and nearly burst into laughter at the sight of me carrying Aerith. I could barely keep in my laughter seeing her normally stoic face light up the way it did at my theatrical acting.

"Well then … um … you two stay out of trouble now then!" Her voice nearly cracked at that last part and I could hold in my laughter no more and it burst out. Aerith indignantly huffed her cheeks and gave my arm a playful slap as I continued on in full throttle, unable to contain myself any longer, and much to my surprise Kurozawa-sensei joined in as well. She was bent over in laughter and I felt a warmth in my heart being the one to cause her to laugh uncontrollably as she was now. I felt refreshed as I walked out of the office, with a nod to her indicating my leave, and put Aerith down tenderly. She stood a bit wobbly at first but then she adjusted and was walking normally in no time and we gathered our things from our desks and walked home.

For the time being I was still living in Aerith's house, having not really thought about leaving at all and not really wanting to. I knew I had to discuss what I was to do now that my arm was better and the weekend was ahead, today being Friday after all. I held my bag in one hand as I walked and held Aerith's free hand with the other and I sighed just as Aerith had much earlier today. Aerith gave my hand a slight squeeze as we continued to walk and I couldn't help the small smile that brought to my lips. "Aerith … now that my arms better … will I still be staying at your house or … move back to my own." I didn't want to ask that question, hardly dared to, but this was something that needed asking and an answer to as well. This was something I couldn't put off even if I wanted to because of how important it was concerning us both.

She looked at me with a pained expression and held onto the silence my question had created for a moment longer before she took a deep breath to answer me. "Well … I think it really is just up to my mother … but I think she would want you to stay with us maybe. I know she really likes you, you know Tifa? I think she's happy that you make me so happy from what I can see, and she has more ammo that way too." Aerith muttered the last part, more than likely not intending for me to hear, but I heard her clearly and gave her a questioning look. She blushed darkly before she shook her head and piqued my curiosity even more about what she meant by that last statement. I decided to just leave it that, for now anyway, and we continued on and without any thought I impulsively started to lightly swing our intertwined hands. Aerith, noticing it, gave me a brilliant smile in return, which I too returned, and managing to somehow warm my cheeks into a blush, as Aerith was prone to get me back somehow.

Aerith's pov

The events in the nurses office had perturbed me only slightly but what perturbed me the most was how Tifa had been acting around the nurse. I was very curious about their relationship if maybe they knew each other from before or not because of their chemistry in the room. Could they possibly be related to each other, which wasn't completely preposterous seeing how they had interacted and how similar they were and appeared. They were both very tall, had translucent skin, long black hair, striking eyes, and a long graceful nose. They were both very beautiful, and graceful, as for personalities they were both stoic, at first, enjoyed teasing me, graceful movement, hard to read, and good sense of humors, from what I could see.

There were much too many similarities between them for it to just turn out to be a complete and mere coincidence. There was more between the two but I couldn't find the connection between them because Tifa had said she had no relatives to take her in from what she could remember. So what could they have in common to be so similar while seeming to have absolutely no relation to each other at the same time? Does Tifa even realize any of these things, these similarities in personalities and physical traits, between them at all? So many questions popped into my head without any fore sign and every single one of them kept ringing in my head only causing me heartache at the possibilities.

I put those possibilities and worries aside for the moment because we were just entering my house and there were other heartaches and concerns to agonize over starting now. We headed of to our individual rooms to put our things away in their respective places before walking back down those same stairs we had just gone up, hands intertwined tightly. I felt a certain feeling of dread as we took another step advancing toward an uncertain future I might not have been ready to face at the moment … or maybe never. I knew for a fact that my mother absolutely adored Tifa and thought we were a very cute couple together and would never tear us apart.

My hesitant steps became surer and the destroying thoughts that fogged my mind became clearer and clearer until nothing but pure confidence embodied me. As we took our last steps into the kitchen my mother came out from behind the stove, having just finished cooking from what I could see, and she greeted us with a smile until she saw our serious faces. She looked at me intently, as if she could see the confidence combined with the slight tremor of anticipation flowing throughout my frail body. My frail body somehow how felt strengthened for this, empowered by the strong emotions fluidly coming through my slight frame.

I stood firmly as Tifa started with what had been bothering the both of us so much the past few days, though we didn't say anything about it. "Mrs. Gainsborough … a question that has been weighing on both Aerith and my mind is … what is to happen with me now that my arm is completely healed? Am I to … stay here with you and Aerith … or am I to move back to living on my own as I had before? It is not the easiest question to ask nor would I imagine it to be the easiest one to answer either so I would like to leave it at that … unless you would like to give me an answer now?" Tifa's voice was very soft and cautious in how she spoke, it nearly wavered at times, and the softness of her voice spoke volumes that she did not want to express otherwise. At least for me it felt like a secret confession.

I could see that my mother also felt a strong sense of sorrow having to think about this and make a decision she would see fit to it. The pained expression in my mother's eyes told me that she was about to say something that would change the whole course of normal, everyday, mundane lives forever. It would make a very huge impact for all of us present at the moment … but whether it is a good or bad thing I couldn't say just yet. All I know is that though this might seem irrelevant to others it was a huge part of my life as well as Tifa and my mother, that the decision was up to my mother entirely and it was hurting her more than any other she'd ever had.

There was a long moment of silence as my mother seemed to try to find the right words to convey how she was feeling. She stayed silent for moments longer before she finally opened her mouth to speak words that we might have been dreading to hear. There was too much riding into this one moment of truth … too many thoughts and feelings coming in through the watery, jeweled, eyes of my mother. I wondered for a moment if she had just changed her mind and would think on it for a few days instead of giving a direct answer right at this moment. I had never seen so much indecision on my mother's face before, as if she was afraid of giving an answer to me and Tifa.

Though she was the one to give the answer I most certainly was nervous too … I knew that Tifa also felt very nervous because of how tense her arm had become, how tight her grip on my hand had become. There was so much feeling coming from the gesture of her lightening that grip from my hand when she realized that she was gripping my hand too tightly. Her brave front seemed to be melting right before my eyes through the tiniest movement in her face and the slight twitch of her mesmerizing eyes. I knew her so well I could just see the cold, stoic features melting right before my eyes in a way no one would be able to see or understand should they notice it.

Just one moment would decide everything else down the path … the future I held onto so tightly right at this moment and would never let go of. I have that much faith in my mother and love and respect for her.

Mrs. Gainsborough

I stood very tense not being able to convey through words what I wanted to say to them right now about this … I sighed with nothing else in mind but this one thing.

Well there's the next chapter with a HUGE cliffy for you guys! Sorry about that but I need to do so much so there's the excuse for this chapter but the school year is closing soon so please bear with me!^^ Hopefully you readers still have an interest and will continue to wait for my next update two months from now … maybe.

Well here's the vocabulary reference for those of you not familiar with the terminology or customs of the Japanese culture!^^

*自己紹介 (jikoshoukai) - translates to "self-introduction" in Japanese.

** a traditional greeting in Japanese is done in a specific order and two terms are only said at this time; "Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is _______! Please do me the favor of being kind/nice to me!" The terms 始めまして (hajimemashite) and どうぞ宜しく (douzo yoroshiku) are only used at this time of introduction and never again to the same person.

***先生 (sensei) – translates to "teacher" in Japanese.

**** in Japanese schooling systems a boy and girl from a class, in co-ed schools, are chosen to become that rooms class representative. All girl's/boy's schools are much more common in Japan than in the states here.

***** 芸者 (geisha) geisha of old were known and revered as the old beauty's, and entertainer's over all with dancing and singing, of the past in Japan. Pale skin and beautiful eyes are revered traits of beauty in Japan, as geisha were often painted paler to emphasis beauty.


	12. Mystery

Here's chapter 12 now and I will have a dramatic issue thrown in here for some fun, for me and all of my readers. This chapter will be rather long, we'll see how long as I go. Oh and I really must apologize for the hold up but my mother grounded me for a week after we came back home from going to my homeland! Does anyone think I should up the rating for the story due to this chapter by the way? Or should I at least up the rating to have more specific details about their love making time?

Mystery

Tifa's pov

I felt so tense and rigid as I awaited the answer but I felt a little bit better knowing Aerith was at my side and that it is her hand I am holding. I could see the look Aerith was giving me and I felt like she was seeing through me, seeing past my cold mask and seeing all of the emotions I was trying so desperately to hide. I relaxed a little bit when I felt Aerith give my hand a reassuring squeeze to comfort me and I returned my attention to Aerith's mother. She looked very sad and I could see all of the emotions in her wet, soft eyes and I felt sad seeing such an expression on her face. The powerful emotions she emitted were a mix of sorrow, joy, and something else I couldn't quite decipher. It seemed to almost be something akin to pride, like she was proud of something but I couldn't really tell if that was what it really was she was expressing in those wet eyes.

Her face relaxed as she finally spoke the words that weighed heavily in her heart, almost as much as Aerith and I had felt earlier when we approached her with this question. She sighed before taking a deep breath and answering the question carrying tension into the room. "Well … I understand before that Aerith had already been living with you and I was the cause for this situation in the first place, panicking and demanding you stay here instead. At first I was appalled that Aerith would fall in love with a girl and well … be with one even if it was someone like you Tifa. Don't misunderstand though, that was what I thought when I first walked into your room to see you two like that. It is very different now that you two had been living here for the past month or so … I see that you are a very good person for Aerith and they chemistry you two have together is amazing. I find you two to be perfect for each other and you two are at your best, and most adorable, when you are around each other. You bring out the best in each other as a person and it just amazes me the deep bond of friendship and love you feel for each other. That is why … with a heavy heart I will allow you two to be together and live with each other … alone if that is what you truly wish. I will say this though, Aerith Gainsborough, if you and Tifa do not visit me every once in a while I will be a very sad and disappointed mother."

And just like that everything in our lives changed but not in the way we had anticipated it though. I thought that Ms. Gainsborough would be a little bit stricter than this despite her trust and fondness of me. I couldn't believe my good fortune at all to be able express my love freely now that we had the option of living in my home where could have all the privacy we would need. This was an unexpected turn of events and I knew I would cherish this moment and be ever in debt and grateful to Aerith's mother forever for giving us this gift. I could ask for no better gift than this and no more than this from Aerith's mother and I could not thank her enough for her kindness and generosity towards us. I could not even begin to describe how grateful I was for her gift of Aerith and the freedom to love her and live with her.

I could only try and describe my gratitude as best as I could with these words, "Ms. Gainsborough … I will be eternally grateful to you for these two wonderful gifts you have given me … the first was 6 months ago and the second is today. The first gift that you gave me, unknowingly, is Aerith, I must thank you for giving birth to the love of my life and raising her into the wonderful person she is today. I cannot count how many blessings she has given me just by being in my life and she is a miracle to me. The second would be your blessing … I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to share my life with Aerith in this way. There has never been many good things in my life … but those good things were taken away from me … ripped from me far too early in life." I had to pause for a moment to gather my bearings, having brought up a sore subject for me and I knew they both understood what I meant by that. I took a deep breath to gather my nerves before I continued, "and so this is something I want to hold onto forever … until the day I die I will not let Aerith go and I will never stop loving her. Aerith is someone I truly care about and love with all of my being and I know that this feeling … this love is something I can never let go of. My feelings will never change and this is something I am sure of and I will love her with all of my heart and soul always. Thank you so much for this blessing in my life Ms. Gainsborough … I will never forget this kindness and your hospitality."

Two weeks later

Ever since Aerith had come to live with me everyday seemed to be perfect and a blessing having Aerith by my side. I loved waking up in the morning to find her perfect body in my arms and her beautiful face resting against my neck. I had never felt so at peace before and I knew that I could only thank Aerith's mother for such a blessing and for her kindness and generosity. I also really enjoyed how we had been waking each other up every morning since we decided to live in my house. Whichever one of us woke up first we were creative with how to wake each other up, I personally loved kissing her in various places to wake her up. Aerith seemed to really enjoy teasing my body to wake me up and I always felt exasperated until Aerith _really_ woke me up.

It had been weeks since I had last seen the mysterious nurse from school, two to be exact, and I had yet to figure out what the pull was. What was it about her that was so warm and … so familiar to me? I just don't understand this feeling of familiarity and comfort coming from a stranger I met once briefly. She looked so much like someone I know … she reminds me of … no she can't possibly be related to that person … not to _him_. But she looks so much like him … she is so much like him in so many ways … but also not like him … she looked so familiar so I can't dismiss this possibility either. It would be a miracle if she was in anyway related to _him_, a dream come true, too good to be true. A wish coming true from wishing on a shooting star passing by so conveniently on some starry night in a movie would never happen to me in real life. Something like this would never occur in real life and the chances of her being a relative was more like one in a million, one in a sea of stars.

I sighed yet again and I felt a presence come up from behind me and I almost smiled until I realized that Aerith was still in her seat next to me. _Who then would approach me from behind_, I wondered before I turned around and startled the girl approaching me. It was that girl, Minamoto-san, and she had been pestering me these last few weeks without really telling me why she was doing so. She would come up to me randomly in the hallways, when I was having Aerith time, and try to jump on me, which I dodged in response and brought Aerith with me to readjust our position. She even came to bother us during lunch, which Vincent did not take too kindly too when he occasionally interrupted our peace to talk about something from his usual spot in the trees. I did not understand what this girls' objective was interrupting our alone time and bothering both of us to no end and I did not take too it kindly, as Vincent reaction was similar to mine 'what in the hell are you doing?' It seemed that my cold demeanor and annoyance were not hints enough for her to stop disturbing my once peaceful life, once Cloud had left.

I stood up from my chair and turned around to her, my face was fixed with a cold glare colder than my mask of old, and still she was being persistent and unbearable. I couldn't shake this girl off and she was unflappable and oh so unrelenting no matter how many 'no's' I gave her she would persist and I didn't know how to handle it anymore. I walked over to Aerith and felt myself relax very slightly at the warm smile on her face and her outstretched hand. I took her hand in mine happily and pulled her up from her seat as well as our bentou and hurried out of the room to our paradise. I had been wondering about maybe finding a new place to eat in peace and quiet but I wasn't sure if Aerith would be keen on the location, it being away from this garden she loves so much.

Aerith seemed to notice my unease as we ate silently and her soft voice came forth in a timid timbre, "are you all right Tifa? You look like you are worrying about something." I smiled and shook my head at her softly and saw that she didn't look convinced with my answer. I took her hand gently in mine and smiled again at her softly before seeing her half eaten lunch and feeding her something from my own bentou. She blushed at me but opened her mouth and allowed me to feed her nonetheless and I had to smile at how adorable Aerith was. I was about to answer her when I saw that someone was watching us intently from the trees and I instantly knew who it was and I looked up to where Vincent was sitting to see he was already looking at her. I could see in his eyes the unmasked look of annoyance and irritation and he looked down at me momentarily before jumping off of the branch and approaching her. I almost felt bad but I couldn't really pity the girl for what she was about to go through via Vincent's wrath.

I turned my attention back to Aerith and I could see she was holding back her laughter seeing the interaction of Vincent's anger and Minamoto-san's evident fear. "Nee koi I've been … um sort of wondering something for a little while now," I couldn't believe how timid I sounded talking to my love. Aerith turned to me and smiled encouragingly at me while taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze in answer to my nervousness. I couldn't believe how sweet Aerith was and how well she knew me to know how to reassure me so easily without uttering a single word. I took a moment to smile at her and give her a quick peck on the lips before I continued on what had been on my mind. "Well you see … I wanted to know if you would be okay with us eating lunch somewhere else because of well …," I gestured with my head in the direction of the leaving Minamoto-san and a returning Vincent. She looked where I had indicated and nodded her head slowly as if to ask me where exactly it was I had in mind. "Well you know the roof of the school is a pretty good spot to eat. Do you mind if we eat lunch there from now on? Oh and Vince you are always welcome to join us if you want."

Vincent gave me a quizzical look, as if he hadn't heard me though I knew for a fact he had heard the entire conversation. Aerith's look was a thoughtful one in comparison, she had her upper lip pulled into her mouth between her teeth and her dimples showed as she chewed in thought (1) and I always thought it was adorable! Vincent spoke up first in his low tone of voice, "well I don't mind as long as I can sit somewhere up high if not I'll just stick to the tree branches here." I had to laugh at his answer since I thought it was a silly side of him, his like for being up in high places. "What? I like being up in high places and you know that!" He almost managed to sound indignant compared to his naturally soft, cold tone of voice and that only made me laugh harder.

I managed to collect myself long enough to hear Aerith give me a soft answer of "I don't mind as long as we can still be together I don't care where we eat really Tifa, love." I had to smile at how sweet and kind my adorable Aerith was and how considerate she always was. I quickly looked to where Vincent had been standing to see he had already returned to his branch on the tallest tree. Seeing that he was already in his 'spot' I looked back at Aerith and pulled her in for a deep kiss, which she returned with the same vigor, and we got lost in the kiss until Aerith pulled back before whispering in her raspy voice. "We still need to finish eating our lunch Tifa befo-" I cut her off and kissed her again.

I felt her smile into the kiss as I pulled away this time and smiled back at her lovingly before saying in a sensual tone, "You're all the lunch I need Aerith. You taste better than any lunch I've ever had anyways so just shut up and kiss me!" I somehow found myself being pushed against a tree out of Vincent's sight and a very aroused Aerith busy with her hands all over me. I could only moan in response to the attention she was giving me and I found myself very breathless as she continued until we were both lying on the grass breathless. "I must thank God for whatever possessed you love … you've never been so aggressive and … amazing with those fingers and your tongue before my love. An assertive Aerith is very good in bed and I'll have to keep that in mind for the future nee?" I could only laugh at the adorable blush adorning her cheeks with a smile to match her pride.

I wondered if the bell had rung yet but decided that skipping class to make love with Aerith was well worth what repercussions we may get. I was shocked beyond belief at the next words she whispered in my ears "was I really that good Tifa? Did I really make you feel that good?" I felt my throat close up and my tongue dry at how sensual her tone was and I felt myself get excited over those words and I was very tempted by her. I wanted to answer her yes but I knew that if I did this would never end and we might end up getting caught if we were too loud. That was a scenario I never wanted to imagine or happen ever since I knew we would get into tremendous trouble.

I got up slowly from my position and started putting my clothes back on as I thought and mapped out my plans now that I was already skipping a class. I turned to Aerith to see that she had done the same thing but was still buttoning her shirt up, her trusting me completely and without question made my heart fill with warmth. I smiled at her and said softly "I was thinking that maybe … we could … you know continue this at my house where we can be alone and sure no one will catch us." She nodded enthusiastically and practically screamed the 'yes' that came out of her mouth so quickly it was very nearly a shout. When Aerith finally finished I was already standing in front of her with an outstretched hand, ready to help her up and leave. "Well then shall we?" I asked her with a confident smirk and she blushed deeply but took my hand easily and smiled at me radiantly.

We were just at the entrance to the woods here when Aerith spoke up about something I hadn't thought of at all. "Say Tifa what about our schoolbag and books we might need? They are still in the classroom and we only have this bentou with us. Also wouldn't the gate be closed (2) since it's still school hours right now?" She mentioned one thing I hadn't thought of, our schoolbag and books but the other I already had planned out. I had to think for a moment what I would do then since we would need our schoolbag since it would be strange for us not to have them going to school tomorrow. I thought maybe what I could do is just sneak back later when no one would be at school to grab our things and I told Aerith as much. She seemed satisfied with that answer and we continued to walk but I had a plan in mind to sneak out so I simply lifted Aerith up and carried her in my arms.

Though I could tell she was surprised by my sudden action her arms still closed around my neck and showed me once again the trust she held for me. I smiled widely at that thought and continued on my way to where the brick wall surrounding the school is. I gently picked Aerith up higher as I stood before it and pushed her so that she was sitting on top of the bricks safely before I moved back a few feet to run towards the wall and jump of it and flip over the eight foot wall. I landed on the other side easily and looked up to see Aerith had already moved herself so that her legs were dangling over on the other side already. I smiled again as I saw the complete trust she had for me in those mesmerizing emerald orbs as she simply pushed herself of the ledge and into my awaiting arms.

I held her for several moments just enjoying the feeling of her being in my arms again and the warmth I felt flooding my heart. I put her down gently so we could walk the rest of the way home to my house to continue our love making session. I still was in awe and could not believe that Aerith was bold enough to take control and make love while we were at school of all places though. This was a mystery I quite liked and enjoyed immensely but alas I could not continue on at school as if nothing had happened, especially not with Aerith so close to me in class. But it is as I said before; I cannot deny Aerith anything more than once and this time was no exception.

When finally got home I shut the door behind me softly and felt arms wrap around me tightly in a passionate embrace. I put my hands on top of hers and gave a squeeze and just stood there with her for several moments longer before she stood up so she could give me a tantalizing kiss on the neck. I gasped at the feeling of her familiar hot, wet lips giving me hard kisses that liquefied my insides and made my blood burn with passion. I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my throat as she bit my neck and then licked the spot and repeated her actions. I knew we couldn't make it to my room fast enough so I opted for the couch as I turned around in her arms and picked her up by her bottom as she wrapped her legs around my hips. She didn't stop as I carried her over to the living room and I almost dropped her feeling the pleasure course through my body due to her attention moving lower than my neck.

Aerith's pov

I almost couldn't believe how aggressive I was being about our love making both at school and now here on Tifa's couch. I couldn't stop myself because I just felt so invigorated hearing her moaning my name as I continued to enjoy and work Tifa's warm body. I heard Tifa's soft, deep voice beckoning me to go faster, but I wanted to tease her a little bit first before I got serious and granted her, her request. I continued on faster and harder as she pleaded in her sensual voice until she finally called my name out, sending me over the edge with that voice she reserved for this pleasant activity.

We were both breathing hard and she pulled me on top of her chest when she was functioning and thinking again. We stayed like that for a few moments before she switched our positions and she was straddling my waist instead now. She smirked down at me with that teasing she always wore when she was excited to pleasure me after her arm was completely healed. It seemed like she felt guilty for not being able to be the one to pleasure as much since she hurt her arm and now she made up for it by being the one to get me to pleasured heights since she was deemed 'healed'. I felt nervous, as I did every time she was in charge, about her seeing everything yet again as she started without any hesitation. I soon forgot all of my worries as she continued on, being familiar with my body already, it didn't take her long to get to all of my sweet spots and then bring me over the edge as well. I could hear nothing over the pleasure I felt and then I heard our panting breaths and I could only smile at her tenderly as she collapsed on top of me.

Once I had my breathing under control I whispered into her ear, "wasn't that fun Tifa? It was totally worth skipping out on the rest of the school day right?" I could feel the hot blush on her cheeks as she buried her face into my shoulder and nodded her head timidly. I felt my smiled widen at how cute Tifa could be when she was flustered and embarrassed about something. I wanted to lift her head up so I could pinch her cheeks but I held in that temptation knowing full well Tifa would not like it in the least. It was so tempting though because of how timid and shy Tifa became suddenly after we made love and I wondered why she always got that way after that. I couldn't complain though because her level of endearing cuteness just sky rocketed and I loved every moment of how adorable she became. I could feel Tifa nuzzling into my neck even more the longer we lay there on the couch and soon enough I heard her even, slow breathing indicating sleep had overtaken her.

Smiling at how precious Tifa was when she slept I patted her head gently and ran my fingers through the long, silky strands of hair. I was surprised I hadn't noticed how long Tifa's had gotten already, my hand went down to her hips before her hair ended. I felt so relaxed and content having Tifa in my arms for a change and her comfortable warmth and weight pressing down against my own body. Falling asleep this way always put me at ease and I found I always slept best when Tifa was with me. I finally allowed my exhausted body to rest to the soothing sound of Tifa's soft breathing and the feeling of her warm body lying comfortably on top of mine.

Tifa's pov

I awoke to the feel the most comfortable pillow I had ever had the pleasure of sleeping on and looked down to see my face pressed against smooth, warm skin. For a moment I panicked not knowing where I was or I was lying on top but then relaxed when I realized it was only Aerith and that she would not have a problem with me sleeping on her. My whole body seemed to relax against her as naturally as it was for me to breathe air in order to live. I felt so at peace but I knew that wouldn't last long if I didn't hurry and make sure not to forget to fetch our bags from the school. I looked to where I had a clock on the side table next to the couch to see that it was already nearly six already.

I knew I had to get up soon because I really needed to get our schoolbags and books so we wouldn't be behind tomorrow. I wanted to stay in this warm embrace for just a little longer though so I waited a few more minutes before I had to get up. I sighed as I carefully removed Aerith's arms from around my middle and pushed myself up slowly, so as not to wake my love up, and made my way to gather about my scattered clothing. I had to smirk at that seeing as I was proud of Aerith for being so assertive and amazing today whereas she usually was too shy to really enjoy making love to me. I hurriedly dressed myself and went back to the couch to look at Aerith lovingly one last time before I left the house to go to the school.

Once I reached the school I looked at the gate from a distance to see that it was still open and I figured it must be for students with after school activities. I hurried through the empty halls to make it to my destination and I grabbed our schoolbags quickly and the books we needed. I walked down the hall at a normal pace this time feeling as if I might bump into someone and would be questioned about being here so late after school. Just as soon as I thought that I saw someone I hadn't been expecting in the least, the last person I would have thought would be in the hallway her profession being what it is.

"My, my, my, what have we here? Is it Tifa Lockhart wandering around the school so late in the day alone? What exactly are you doing here wandering around the school grounds so late after school has ended?" Kurozawa-sensei spoke softly, with a slightly teasing tone in her voice though her face was still stoic. I could detect a slight mischievous glint in her ice blue eyes and something else in those mysterious eyes … fondness? She seemed to be fond of me for some reason … or at least she showed me some signs of being soft on me in some way. It was a mystery how I interacted with her and how she interacted with me as if we had known each other for a very long time with a fondness only the closest of friends showed each other.

"Well … that is I forgot some things at school so I came back to grab them Kurozawa-sensei." I think she could tell I wasn't being completely honest though it was the truth it wasn't the whole reason why I had come back to school. She looked at me dubiously, with elegantly raised eyebrows and all, and she also had a smirk on her face. She looked like she was ready to laugh at me but was restraining herself as best she could and I felt my face warming up and had to hold that back lest she see my guilty face. I tried to calm myself as best I could, with a bit of success, and said in an even tone "I must be on my way home now Kurozawa-sensei. Please excuse me."

I started past her when she held her hand up to signal that she wanted me to stop and I waited for her to say what she wanted. "I … there is something I have to tell you Tifa. It is not a secret that I've kept from you but more like … I didn't know that you were also here and for me to say this is very sudden. But I feel like this is something I should not hide from you now that I know who you are and that you deserve to know this. Your father, Keichi Lockhart, is actually a close relative of mine … my … twin brother to be exact. I had been wondering if you noticed the similarity in our appearance or not but I hadn't the nerve to ask you something like that outright so I waited to strengthen my nerves first. My full name is actually Kurozawa, Kanako so you may refer to me as Kanako while school hours are over if you want." She seemed hesitant for a moment before she continued by asking me, "how has my brother been over the years? Does he live near here?" I was shocked by such a confession that I could not move, could not think, and could not speak until I was shaken out of my shock by her concerned voice. "Are you all right Tifa? You look so pale!"

This admission explained so much though, why she reminded me of _him_, my father, so much and why I seemed so fond of her without knowing her. It explained why I felt such an attachment to her and why she looked so much like my father and everything I couldn't explain before. I felt like someone had taken a bucket of ice cold water and dumped its content on me before running away. I wanted to run away instead of facing all of the questions I had running through my mind about why I had not ever heard of her before. Why had my father never mentioned her before or the fact that he had a sister, a twin sister of all things, and that she was still living somewhere in Japan? This utterly confused and amazed me because my father had been such a loving man, though he did have an aloof personality for the most part. I could not understand my father's reasoning for not mentioning an aunt who looked so much like him and was so much like him. She seemed to love him too the way she asked about him just now and the fond smile she bore on her face when she asked about him.

She appeared to be even more concerned as the silence continued on and I stood there, not able to say anything. I knew it was rude and that I needed to face her if I wanted answers as to why I knew nothing of her existence or about her at all. "Um … well … Kanako-san," she looked a bit disapprovingly at the formal address (3) but allowed me to continue on, "I … have never heard anything about you let alone know about your existence in this world." I paused for a moment and saw a look of hurt and bewilderment paint her features and I felt guilty though I was not at fault for that pain. "I am truly sorry to have to be the one to tell you this as well … but my father … and mother are both dead Kanako-san. They have been dead for more than 12 years now and … they were murdered right before my very eyes and it is only through the strangest coincidences of fate that I still live." I felt the tears spring to my eyes as old wounds were opened and I felt the pain of my scar throbbing murderously. That scar I received the day they died from being stabbed and left for dead made its self known and I had to clench my fists and try and detach my pain from myself.

I felt the pain and the memories of that day consume me again the more I thought of that day and the meaning and significance it had in my life. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable for me even though I had distanced myself long ago so this wouldn't happen. I felt pitiful and lost like a child because once again I relived the memories of the day my soul had died with my parents. I felt myself shake and my shoulder throbbed anew, as if the wound wasn't over a decade old but something that happened yesterday. It hurt to the point I fell to my knees and I struggled to keep myself upright with just my left arm because my right shoulder was throbbing and aching too much. Before I realized what was happening Kanako-san was by my side and supporting me in her arms and she seemed to be in hysterics not knowing what was going on with me internally.

"Tifa what's happening to you? Are you all right? Are you in pain? What happened? Is it that shoulder injury you received at the beginning of the year? I need to know what's wrong with you Tifa, answer me!" I couldn't hear her voice anymore and with each word she spoke her voice seemed to fade more and more until I heard nothing and saw nothing. I felt my body sag and fall against Kanako-san before I truly lost all of my consciousness and everything was black. I couldn't even feel anymore pain, at least nothing in comparison to my earlier pain, everything just faded away into nothingness.

I woke up in a daze and I felt something heavy and warm on my left side as well as warmth grasping my hand. I felt fingertips running over the back of my hand softly, like soft whispers coming from softer nails, and I knew instantly who it was doing that. I smiled and heard a gasp and the fingertips stopped with that gasp leaving me to hiss in disappointment. I opened my eyes slowly and took in the sight of the top of Aerith's head under my chin and I saw that Aerith was half lying on top of me and sitting on a chair at the same time. I then took notice of the placid nurse who gave me a relieved look in her eyes and I saw her also sigh silently, in what I assumed to be relief. I finally knew the answers to the majority of questions I had about the nurse but not all of them were answered just yet. I still didn't know why I had never heard of her existence even though she was so closely related to my father. I realized there had to be some kind of major event where their bond as twins was broken for me to never hear of any mention of a sister, a twin of all things as well.

I sorely wanted to ask her about how they were when they younger to be like this as adults, not knowing of each other's existence anymore. It was such a sad thing and I could tell she knew that I wanted to ask her but I knew I had to refrain for the moment. Aerith was already worried about me so there was no need to worry her anymore than I already had lest her health take another bad turn. Aerith was the first to break the silence with her soft voice whispering near my ear "are you all right now Tifa? You had me so scared and worried about you. I woke up and you were gone and then I realized you must have gone back to school for our things but I came here to find the nurse carrying to the office. I thought something bad had happened to you again! At least you are okay now right?"

Aerith's voice went from being panicked to calm to hysterical as she spoke and I couldn't help but smile at her fondly and affectionately. She worried about me so much even though my health was fine and it was just a lapse of overwhelming pain and memories I never wanted to remember. I wished that these memories could be blurred into my past so I couldn't recall it all like it all had just taken place. Maybe it was because of my dreaming these events even in my sleep, the nightmares of that day never seemed to end in this way. Though I loved my parents dearly … the memory of the last day we had together always haunted me because I could do nothing to save them. I was powerless to stop those murderers and to save them and that would always be the one thing that hurt the most. It was always how useless and powerless I was that hurt me even though it was something out of my reach being as young as I was I couldn't forgive myself for not having the power to change what happened.

I felt tears welling in my eyes again at the memories that seemed to replay over and over again in my mind, destroying me. I felt the despair in my heart and soul, I could feel the tears my heart cried and hear the shattering of my soul as I felt more and more pain envelop me in its cold, vice-like grip. These feelings were tearing me apart anew just like that dark night when everything I held precious was taken from me, ripped right out of my life. The only thing I could think of to stop the pain was Aerith's love and I felt a little better knowing she was still by my side and I felt those small, thin fingers squeeze my hand tightly. Though I knew no one was at fault for their death I felt like I was the one responsible for it despite the fact that nothing could have been done to save them.

I stopped those thoughts from taking control of me again as I didn't want to have another episode and worry Aerith even more. I took several moments to calm myself and reassured myself with Aerith's warm hands and her body lying on top of mine comforted me enough to calm me somewhat. It was moments like this I realized how much I truly needed Aerith in my life and how much I wanted her to always be a part of it. She was my sanctuary in my times of need, my refuge when I could turn to no one else and I was glad for her and for her mother for not only bringing her into this world but also raising her to be such a beautiful woman. Aerith was my savior; she salvaged all of the broken and shattered pieces of my heart and soul and mended it back to be stronger than what it was before with her love for me. I could not imagine myself existing without Aerith right by my side, next to me always and forever, loving me and letting me love her.

I looked to Kanako-san and gave her a silent thank you using my eyes and she seemed to understand it fully and gave me a small smile in return. I found myself smiling back at her with warmth and I really wanted to know about her now that I knew why it was she felt so familiar. I wanted the only real family I had left to be someone I could talk to and entrust secrets to because she seemed like a good person. Whatever happened between her and my father was in the past and I would try to keep it that way because it had nothing to do with me. My mind was made up and I knew that whatever the reason for my not knowing her existence at all would not change my view of her as a person.

"Aerith … I will be all right soon. I promise you that I will be fine soon … it was just all the pain and memories of when I lost my parents came back so powerfully that I … couldn't handle those emotions I had buried so long ago overwhelmed me." I spoke with honesty and I let the pain in my voice show because I realized holding things in was not going to make it any less painful than it already was. I had to let myself experience the pain and then let go before I could even think of getting over their death. This would be something I had to do with Aerith or there was no getting over it at all because without her I would just crumble like I had before. She would be the reason I could manage this and be able to smile again just like I do with her already.

I gave my nurse aunt a look making sure she knew I would be back sometime in the future to ask her what had happened between them. That I would be back to ask questions that still went unanswered due to the circumstances and events of today. I could not let her go just like that now that I knew who she was and how she was related to my family and me. I also needed to know what caused a rift between twins so much that I didn't even know who she was until today. All with one look I told her that I wanted to know her and that I wanted her to be a part of my life now that I found out who she was.

(1) – This is a habit I actually have in real life when I think and I hate the dimple factor. -.-

(2) – Schools in Japan have a gate to bar people, who aren't students, from entering the school. It is also used to count out late students.

(3) – While –san might not be the most formal address it is usually reserved for people one isn't familiar with, like acquaintances one has just met.

Well leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter. I am truly sorry for the long wait but I have been working on it since I got my computer back! I got it back this week on Monday night but couldn't even work on this chapter until Wednesday since my mother made my older sister and me clean out our nasty, bug-filled basement and then we went to see Salt! My mother has a girl crush in Angelina Jolie! ^^

姫宮光る


	13. Painful Discovery

Chapter 13, so this is the end of this fic now guys! Just this last chapter to wrap it up now! If you guys really want a sequel or something just give me a review and tell me and if not enough people are interested in a sequel I won't bother but otherwise enjoy this last chapter! ^^ Oh and sorry in the slight delay but my baby sister just had her third botox surgery for her legs, she has cerebral palsy so it's an ongoing thing to ensure that someday she might be able to walk normally. Well that's better than me! The doctors wanted to break my legs and reset them when I was three and a half! Also on another note I really can't say this is an excuse but it is the true reason for me not being able to keep my word, my computer broke down just about three weeks ago so sometime last week my sister offered me her old laptop under the condition I take good care of it and so here I am!

Painful Discovery, Beginning of Something New

Tifa's pov

It had been a week since the whole incident back at the school concerning her and I couldn't be at more of a loss as to what I should feel and do about what Kanako-san had told me concerning my father. It explained so much but opened more questions than it explained to me because there was so much more I needed to know about what had happened between them before … my parents murder to cause a rift between _**twin**_ brother and sister. What could possibly have happened for them to be so out of touch with each other that she could not even recognize me when she first saw me, or at least not realize that I was her niece, and for her to not even know of my existence until she really saw me? I needed to find the answers to these questions but in doing so would I find it to be unbearable truths that I was better off not knowing or would it be something else that would just gnaw at me once I found out? It could not possibly be anything pleasant for them to be so upset with each other that they could not even speak to each other over the years since after my birth, being that I was so young when they were taken away from me so painfully.

I sighed and fidgeted in my seat on the couch downstairs, it was a Saturday, because there was not much else to do and it was still rather early in the day, about eight by now I would think, and Aerith was not up yet. I smiled as I recalled the memory of trying to wake her up around six earlier this morning and her insistent response about it being a Saturday and her not needing to be up during ungodly hours when she was allowed the luxury of sleeping in and that I should also be tuckered out from last nights activities. The truth was that I could not force myself to sleep in until a few hours before the afternoon, due to the training instilled in me and being wrapped up in my lover's warmth and arms had been enough to lull me to sleep after we finished our love making session from last night. I laughed at the memory of her swatting at my arms but not protesting my lips in the least and how she eventually did just push me away from her because she knew what I was trying to do. And so with that amusing morning aside I sat here after I finished making myself a small breakfast and just awaited her eventual emergence from our room.

I could hear some noises coming from upstairs and I knew that she had finally roused herself awake, somehow but probably from my missing warmth after about two hours of sleep by herself, and soon enough I saw her coming down the stairs. She only wore a button up t-shirt of mine, that was left purposely unbuttoned and there was not a stitch of clothing underneath, and I had to clamp my mouth shut at the mouth watering sight of her near nakedness as she yawned while still making her way towards me. She smirked at me and sat easily on my lap and I took note that her breath was fresh from brushing her teeth and I took in the sweet scent contentedly and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She looked into my eyes, smiling widely at me and I returned the smile happily, before her eyes darted down to my lips briefly, but I knew what she was looking at, and before I had a chance to react she surged forward and brushed her lips against mine gently. I loved it when she brushed her lips against mine in a ghost of a kiss because it always made me feel like there was an unspoken promise in such a kiss, just the same as if she had her fingertips run along my skin so softly in a promise that we would be making love soon.

I sighed a few minutes into the kiss and she gave me a questioning glance but I only smiled because it was one of absolute content, despite of my previous thoughts I was always at ease and content when I was in her arms. I loved it when we had moments like this with her just sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around me so lovingly and my arms also wrapped around hers tenderly and we just sat as we were now. I knew it was going to be one of the afternoons I loved the most where we would just sit and relax into each other after a night of long hard sessions to show our love for each other and it was already nearing spring now that I thought of it. Soon there would be a need for umbrellas or raincoats as the cold winter season had passed by very slowly and we were making our way into nice warm weather now, not that the cold weather was not refreshing after heat and cool autumns.

Aerith seemed to accept it, knowing how I thought or felt without me needing to say anything most of the time in her wonderful Aerith way, and gave me a tender Eskimo kiss. I only smiled even wider at that and rubbed my nose back just as tenderly as she was and I gave another sigh of contentment and she brought her hand up to rub my cheek affectionately as her other hand moved down to my back. I could swear sometimes that Aerith knew how to read my mind when she was being so soothing like this and I pushed my cheek into her hand softly before dropping my head down to find her neck so I could nuzzle into it. I loved nuzzling into her neck during our tender moments, most of which were after we had a good intense love making session and I felt particularly affectionate which Aerith loved and found adorable. I loved it when Aerith nuzzled into my neck too so I knew how she felt, it was rare for me to be so forthcoming even when we were in private because I hated feeling embarrassed about my affection but she always knew how to make me feel appreciated so over time it had become so much easier.

It was Aerith's turn to sigh in contentment now and I could only smile at that because there was just such a calm and serene feeling that today brought, perhaps it was because it was a Saturday and we could afford to lounge around in each other's arms like this. I knew not the reason for it but I loved the days we would just spend in each other's arms and feel the bliss of being together so freely and easily with no distractions and we could just enjoy the feel of each other. I had to wonder though because although she had only just been awake for the past 15 minutes or so Aerith should be hungry by now but she had not said a word nor made any move to stand up from my lap. Maybe it was because we were having such a peaceful and tender moment she did not want to ruin it by moving from my lap to run to the kitchen for some form of food and that is why she was still sitting here contently?

Then a thought occurred to me and I could feel the feral smile that came to my lips easily as I prepared myself for my next few actions and I was rewarded with a surprised yelp from my lover. I stood up with her in my arms easily and she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, in spite of the fact that she knew I would never drop her, instinctively and demanded to know what I was thinking, in an adorable pouty lipped kind of way. I knew she would not get up because she did not want to ruin our enjoyable cuddle time but Aerith needed to eat and I did not mind carrying her to the kitchen so she could do so without really interrupting our cuddle time. Aerith was still technically pressed against me in a fashion that was still considered cuddling against me but she was not exactly able to snuggle into me much due to our position, with her in my arms, but she could still nuzzle my neck with her head. That was exactly what she decided to do since there was really nothing else she could do but just allow me to do what I intended so we could finish up faster and she could get back to snuggling and cuddling with me on the couch. I knew she wanted nothing more than to get me to move in the opposite direction but I knew that she needed to eat even better now that her stomach gave her away with a loud grumble.

Laughing a little at her adorable reddening faced reaction we finally reached the kitchen area and I continued to hold her as I moved around the kitchen but I decided that it was a bit tricky trying to get things warmed up for her again while she was taking up the use of my fingers. I sighed softly in slight annoyance as I loved having her in my arms, as I carefully transferred her to my back by putting her on one of the kitchen's hard countertop and turning so she could climb onto my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist tightly, making me feel a familiar excitement run through my body, and her arms wrapped around my shoulders securely and I sighed loving how she felt pressed against my back in such a way. I decided it might not be all bad having her pressed against my back like this instead but I still liked having her in my arms the best but it was a nice change of pace I guess with her gentle pressure and legs and arms wrapped securely around me. Everything about Aerith brought me pure bliss and everything about her was heaven and I often times wondered if she really was the angel I thought she was, then I remembered how she reacted to everything before and that just reinforced the idea in my mind. She was an angel brought to me from heaven maybe as a peace offering for tearing my parents away from me at such a young age and then I had to laugh at my ridiculous thoughts.

Heaven would never feel it necessary to give me something so heavenly in exchange for my parents but maybe, just maybe, this all had a hand from fate playing with me and bestowing upon me a present after taking away my parents. Whatever the case I said thanks for my angel everyday and prayed, wished with all my heart that we would never have to part ways for any reason that we could stay with each other until the day we would die. This was, and would be, the only thing I could ever ask for from whatever, or whoever, could grant my wish because as long as I had Aerith I could ask for no more because she was my happiness and reason for living. Aerith was the one person I was waiting for so fervently in the past years when I spoke to no one and had no friends all because I was waiting for the right person to come along and save me from my dead soul. She made me live, laugh, and she gave me love which was so much more than I could have asked for from her and my thanks seemed to mean something because we could finally live in earnest now that we had found love in each other.

As I made my way over to the kitchen table to sit on a chair I had the notion that Aerith was finally content with our arrangement, she had managed to drape herself across my lap again and stretched to her content. I could have sworn I heard a little mewl escape her lips as she smiled in content after a particularly loud crack her back made and I could only hold back the urge to pinch her cheeks because of how absolutely adorable she was in the mornings when she stretched. I could not believe the amount of adorableness one single individual could possess and have just radiate off of them as naturally as breathing and blinking came to the body and I bit back my urge to comment on it. If I said anything at all I knew she would take note of it for the future in case she noticed she was repeating an action that would cause me to want to pinch her cheeks, she hated it when I pinched her cheeks but she grudgingly accepted it because she loved me so. I found even that part of her endearing adorable because there was just something about her pouting face that I loved and even when she was mad about something I found it adorable as well because even then she had that adorable pout on her lips.

My eyes crinkled as an amused smile came to my lips thinking of how easily she sat on my lap and ate as if it this was something that happened on a daily basis, something so ordinary for us, though it really was not. For us the norm was to eat side by side while stealing glances at each other every other bite we ate and it was something I enjoyed doing immensely as we tried to out do each other, in not catching glances and in other words seeing who was sneakier. I usually won out when it came to being sneakier then Aerith because it was something that I was used to being able to do, being able to mask my presence or intentions because of the training my master gave me. Aerith however had a habit of wiggling her nose just before she would try and catch my gaze slyly and I had to laugh sometimes at the frustrated look in her eyes when I caught her gaze yet again and she always swore that she would catch me one day. I replied saucily that I would wait for that distant day she could catch my gaze at the dinner table and she grumbled incoherent words afterwards and continued in trying to catch me and only grumble even more.

Monday

I could not believe my eyes or ears seeing that Kanako-san had actually made a conscious effort to find me during the lunch period, and did so successfully, and was standing before me with an anxious look in her eyes. She looked slightly out of breath and worried at the look of surprise on my face and I could do no more than to continue to gape at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world, or something similar to that affect. I finally snapped out of the stupor I had been in when I felt Aerith's hand wrapping around my left hand and giving it a gentle, comforting and reassuring squeeze and I could only turn my head slightly to give her a grateful and affectionate smile in return. There was something in the way she was gazing at me that made me feel I was not going to like what she had to say to me at all and maybe that whatever she said would make me sad or perhaps angry. Whatever it was she had come to say I knew it was not going to be good news at all, I knew that it was going to be terrible, terrible news from the look in her eyes and her nervous body language. I could only take comfort in Aerith being here with me and the gentle way her thumb was rubbing over top the back of my hand soothed me more than any words could and I allowed that to calm me.

She hesitated, looking at me unsurely but I allowed her that time to gather her thoughts, and courage perhaps, to tell me what she came here to tell me in a rush of what seemed to be pure impulse. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and finally words exited her mouth serenely, "I came here to talk about my brother, your father Tifa. I've finally gathered up my courage to tell you about why you don't know anything about me and why this has been kept from you for so long. It wasn't anything we wished for, not something we wanted to happen at all, we were so close to each other, we loved each other so dearly so I still don't understand how this all happened. Back when we were younger, throughout our years of high school, we both met this girl who became a very dear friend to us. She was someone who just attracted people with how smart and kind she was and everybody in our school loved her but she was only close to the two of us. Back then though we dressed like each other sometimes, and I kept my hair short then, so a lot of the times nobody could tell us apart. She was the only one who could differentiate us when we were dressed alike and styled our hair the same way because we each had distinctive ways we wrote and ate. Our mannerisms, no matter how similar, still had some distinctive traits to them that gave us away to her." She paused and her face had a look of unadulterated pain and her eyes became misty as she closed them to compose herself before opening her eyes once again, the tears were still there but kept at bay for the moment.

There was such sorrow in her eyes that I considered asking her if she would like some time to gather herself up again, or talk about it some other day when she gave me a look that chilled me to the bone. It was a look of pure self-hatred and agonizing pain, this was a look I would never be able to forget even if time may make other things fade this was something I could not ever forget even if I wanted to. "We were both growing so close to her, we had never ever been interested in the same girl before, but she was different and had qualities we both liked. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I confronted her one day during our lunch break and confessed my feelings for her and she only smiled at me in acceptance when I had feared rejection all along. She looked me in the eyes and said my name softly with a tenderness that told me she really did have feelings for me and not any sooner had my brother stumbled across to find us looking at each other with eyes filled with love. It was after this he refused to speak to me at all and I began to hate what I did to him because it was me who confronted her instead of waiting and I broke his heart that way. I started to become desperate for him to forgive me, doing anything I could to get him to look at me. I started dressing like a girl and I grew my hair out and though I did whatever I could to remind him that I was his sister he wouldn't look at me."

She took a deep shuddering breath as she paused to calm herself once again as I continued to sit where I was completely stunned with the words that flowed from her mouth and I felt Aerith's hand squeeze mine more firmly to comfort me. It was only after a few more moments that she continued on with their past "I loved this girl with all of my heart but I couldn't allow myself to be happy with her because it meant that I had chosen her over my own brother, my blood. She refused to let me go though and I couldn't stop myself from loving her because of the way she clung onto the love we held for each other and never let go of me throughout the months before our graduation and held my hand when I thought all was lost. She wouldn't allow me to throw this away and she never allowed me to call it quits when the pain became so unbearable for me and I found myself falling in love with her more and more and that meant that I had chosen her over my brother and he couldn't take it anymore and left when we graduated. There was too much conflict between us for us to be around each other anymore and I never saw my brother again after that and now that I know I can never see him again I … feel like I should have tried to see him one last time before he died." She finished with one last look of agony and I could not bear to see my last living relative like that and I ran up to her and hugged her fiercely and she gasped in shock before hugging me back hesitantly, happily.

She smiled at me thankful for the love and acceptance I gave her even after knowing what had happened to cause such close siblings to never speak to each other again before it was too late. There was not much else I could do to comfort her and now that I knew she was my relative I wanted to us to become acquainted with each other and be a family, a family I lost years ago to petty thieves who became murderers. I wanted things to be better for her now, for her to not feel guilt anymore after so many years of not knowing what had finally happened to her beloved long, lost brother because though it was something that happened out of a decision she had made it was not her fault they fell in love with the same person. Also it was not her fault that the girl she fell in love with returned her feelings as well and so I could not bring myself to blame her nor fault her in anyway for what happened all those distant years ago.

I then could not help but wonder about something in the back of my mind about what happened between them after my father left in his anger and sorrow back then. Just as I was about to ask I felt another set of arms join our tentative hug and I could only smile at how sweet Aerith was in doing so and I adjusted so she could join in the hug properly. We all just stood there and relaxed into the hug happy for the moment and the contact ensuring that everything that was just spoken of was all forgiven. I felt comfortable enough to finally ask the question that had curiously stuck into the back of my mind since she had mentioned the girl she and my father had fallen in love with, "well what exactly happened between the both of you after you also graduated?" I asked with bated breath, almost impatiently something that I was not used to feeling on a daily basis unless it involved Aerith and stripping clothes, and I could almost feel my eyes shine in curiosity.

She actually looked happy at the question rather than the perplexed expression I had been expecting because I had thought that throughout the years maybe their love might have faded and they might have drifted apart. It seemed to be far from the truth though because of the look on her face and the excitement in her eyes at hearing my question and I could see the love shining so brightly in the way she smiled. "She and I are still together and have been for the past 20 years since that fateful day in high school and we actually went to different colleges but we lived in the same apartment. After that we both got jobs but we stayed together, looking for jobs that would be in the same city so we wouldn't have to be apart and now here I am. I really hope that we can become close as family because we don't really have anyone else other than our mother and father. We can … be a family together can't we Tifa … Aerith? I really want you to meet her because she's really someone special to me … she's my Yuki." She finished happily looking at the both of us hopefully and carefully to gauge our reaction to her question and I could not believe that a woman who was always so calm and stoic could be so emotional. I could already tell that this was the beginning of something amazing, something that could potentially be a future for all of us. I could not wait for it to all play out into something wonderful.

So guys this is the end of this story but maybe just maybe I'll write another story as a sequel to this one if there's enough interest so otherwise this is the end!^^

姫宮光る


End file.
